Feal my heat
by Binchenchen
Summary: Das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts fängt für Hermine schon mal nicht gut an. Aber wer weiss, vielleicht wird es ja noch besser? Oh ja, definitiv wird es besser!
1. Was bisher alles schief ging

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

So, endlich, meine erste Geschichte. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt meinen Stil. Lasst mir ein paar Reviews da, Inputs können nie schaden!

**Kleine Einordnung:**

Eigentlich ignoriere ich sehr viel aus den Büchern, um ehrlich zu sein. Unser goldenes Trio ist in sechsten Schuljahr, Sirius ist nicht durch den Vorhang gefallen, der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist immer noch in vollem Gange, aber es kann sein, dass ich einige Dinge nicht so mache, wie J.K. Rowling sich das vorgestellt hätte… Aber ich versuche, die Charaktere möglichst IC zu halten.

**Disclaimer:**

Die Charaktere und die Welt, in der sich alles abspielt gehört J.K. Rowling, alles andere stammt von MIR!

* * *

Hermine rannte durch die Gänge. Nicht genug damit, dass sie verschlafen hatte, nein, auch die Treppen schienen sich heute Morgen gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Nun schon zum zweiten Mal stand sie auf einer Treppe, sie sich schlicht und einfach weigerte, sich zu bewegen, sondern einfach an einer Wand endete. Als Hermine frustriert umkehrte, um sich einen anderen Weg zu suchen, blieb ihr Fuss auch noch in einer Trickstufe hängen und sie fiel hin. Ihre Tasche rutschte ihr von der Schulter, eine Naht platzte auf und alle ihre Bücher flatterten davon, Seiten rissen, Einbände verbogen sich, Stifte rollten die Treppe runter und verschwanden in irgendwelche Ecken. Hermine war zum Heulen zumute. Warum? Warum musste das ihr passieren? Und warum ausgerechnet heute? Es war einfach nicht fair, wirklich nicht.

Die letzten Tage, nein, die letzten Wochen waren der absolute Horror gewesen. Zusammen mit Harry und Ron hatte sie die letzte Woche der Sommerferien im Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 verbracht und versucht, Sirius etwas aufzumuntern. Dem passte es nämlich überhaupt nicht, dass er sich in dem Haus seiner Kindheit, das er über alles hasste, verstecken musste. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit, über Dumbledore herzuziehen, der seiner Meinung nach ein feiger alter Mann geworden sei, der keine Ahnung habe, wie man einen solchen Krieg zu führen habe. Und auch Harry hegte einen Groll gegen den Direktor. Er fühlte sich hintergangen, weil ihm niemand sagen wollte, was los war und wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch Hermine verstand Dumbledores Sorge um Sirius und Harry. Die beiden waren Hitzköpfe und hätten mit ihrer forschen Art die Arbeit des Ordens gefährdet. Denn Voldemort schien sich zurückgezogen zu haben. Zwar bekam der Orden immer noch regelmässig Kunde von verschwundenen Muggelstämmigen, doch die Zahl der Toten ging rapide zurück. Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Voldemort etwas plante und Hermine glaubte das auch. Deswegen war es das Beste, die eigenen Kräfte zu schonen und aufzubauen, während Severus Snape weiterhin als Spion herauszufinden versuchte, was Der-desse-Name-immer-noch-kaum-genannt-werden-durfte plante.

Nur leider konnte sie weder Harry noch Sirius vom Sinn dieser Vorgehensweise überzeugen und schon gar nicht Ron. Sie erinnerte sich an ein ehr unerfreuliches Gespräch am letzten Ferientag, das durchaus zu ihrer momentan sehr miesen Stimmung beitrug.

„_Harry, Ron, habt ihr eure Bücher eingepackt? Ich habe keine Lust, euch immer meine Auszuleihen!"_

„_Hermine, hör mal auf mit dem Stress, wir haben ja noch einen ganzen Tag. Ausserdem ist Harry grade beschäftigt, siehst du das nicht?" Die Jungs sassen über einer Partie Zaubererschach und Harrys Turm wurde gerade von Rons Königin zu Staub zermahlen._

„_Ja, Mann, Hermine, wegen dir habe ich jetzt meinen Turm verloren!"_

„_Echt, wenn ihr euch nur halb so oft um eure Hausaufgaben kümmern würdet, wie ihr dieses bescheuerte Spiel spielt, würdet ihr eure ZAGs ohne Probleme mit einem „Ohnegleichen" bestehen!"_

_Ron seufzte. „Ja, und wenn du mal nur halb so oft ein wenig Spass am Leben hättest, wie du lernst, dann wärst du vielleicht nicht eine so vertrocknete, langweilige Spiesserin."_

„_Langweilig und vertrocknet? Dann sag mir doch mal, warum du mich Anfang der Sommerferien beinahe angefleht hast, deine Freundin zu sein!"_

„_Phht! Das hast du falsch verstanden. Als würde ich dich zur Freundin haben wollen!"_

„_Ach so, was ist denn bitte an ‚Hermine, findest du nicht, wir würden gut zueinander passen?' falsch zu verstehen?"_

_Ron rollte die Augen. „Echt jetzt, ich hab keine Zeit für den Scheiss. Immerhin warst du es, die keine Lust auf ein bisschen Spass hatte."_

„_Vielleicht verstehe ich unter ‚Spass' auch einfach etwas anderes, als mir von dir die Zunge in den Hals schieben zu lassen."_

_Harry, der unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte, meinte: „Hermine, lass gut sein, er hat es nicht so gemeint."_

„_Oh doch, das habe ich. Wahrscheinlich wird Hermine mal der maulenden Myrte Gesellschaft leisten, weil eh kein Mann was von ihr will. Und da wir sowieso alle draufgehen, wenn Dumbledore weiterhin diese verdammte Kuscheltour fährt, musst du gar nicht mehr lange warten, Hermine, bis du zu Myrte ins Klo ziehen darfst."_

_Hätte Ron in dem Moment nicht so wütend ausgesehen, dann hätte Hermine einfach angefangen zu lachen. ‚Der Scheisskerl meint das ernst!' dachte sie entsetzt._

„_Weisst du was, Ron? Ich bin so froh, habe ich dir einen Korb gegeben, sonst müsste ich es nämlich jetzt tun und ich habe überhaupt keine Lust mich weiter mit dir zu unterhalten."_

Danach war sie wenig elegant in ihr Zimmer gelaufen und hatte wütend an ihre schon gepackten Koffer getreten. Langweilig und vertrocknet! Pha, wenn der wüsste! Sie hatte sich selbstverständlich gehütet, ihren Freunden die Details über ihre… Beziehung zu Victor Krumm zu erläutern, schliesslich ging sie das auch gar nichts an. Nur leider hatte das Streitgespräch dazu geführt, dass Hermine sich während der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts hinter einem Buch vergraben hatte, während Ron, Harry, Ginny und Neville sich über die Ferien unterhalten hatten.

Und dann in Hogwarts ging es genau so beschissen weiter: Hermine musste sich ihr Zimmer mit Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, den wahrscheinlich mühsamsten Klatschtanten Hogwarts' teilen. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, war ihr Stundenplan einfach nur zum Kotzen. Folglich war ihre Laune nicht die Beste und Ron, der partout nicht einsehen wollte, dass er sich daneben benommen hatte, entschuldigte sich auch nicht bei ihr. Im Gegenteil: Über Harry erfuhr Hermine, dass Ron eine Entschuldigung von ihr erwartete. Damit war ihre erste Woche sowieso komplett ruiniert.

Und jetzt das heute Morgen. Warum sie verschlafen hatte, war ihr schon klar. Gestern Abend hatte sie so lange über ihrem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gesessen, dass sie schlicht und einfach vergessen hatte, ihren Wecker zu stellen. Natürlich war sie dann auch noch über der 20 Zoll langen Pergamentrolle eingenickt. Lavender und Parvati hatten es nicht für nötig gehalten, sie zu wecken, was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass Hermine sie zwei Tage zuvor als Schnepfen bezeichnet hatte, und sie seither nicht mehr mit ihr sprachen.

Nun würde Hermine wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrer Karriere in Hogwarts zu spät zum Verwandlungsunterricht kommen. Und das in ihrem 6ten Jahr! McGonagall würde sie umbringen, oder zumindest Punkte abziehen und dann würde Hermine sich noch mehr ärgern, weil sie noch (fast) nie Punkte verloren hatte und McGonagall würde ich ärgern, weil sie einem ihrer Löwenbabys Punkte abziehen musste.

Fluchend zog Hermine ihr Bein aus der Stufe und hob ihren Zauberstab, um die Tasche zu reparieren. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wurde die Tasche nicht nur repariert, sondern auch noch in einen rosa Plüschrucksack verwandelt. Hermine schrie frustriert auf, als das Ding sich nicht zurück verwandeln liess. Sie beschloss, ihre Sachen lieber von Hand aufzusammeln, bevor sie noch aus Versehen ihre Bücher in Modezeitschriften verwandelte.

Als sie schliesslich endlich in Verwandlung ankam, war die Stunde bereits zu Ende. Die Schüler kamen in Grüppchen aus dem Klassenzimmer und klappten erstaunt die Münder auf, als sie Hermines Rucksack sahen. Mit gesenktem Kopf hastete Hermine an ihnen vorbei ins Klassenzimmer, um sich McGonagall zu stellen. Diese schien eher besorgt als böse.

„Miss Granger, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert? Und seit wann haben sie diese geschmacklose Tasche?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und dann sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Wie sehr sie sich gestern angestrengt hatte und dass sie verschlafen hätte und dass die Treppen heute einen Hass auf sie hätten und dass ihre Tasche geplatzt wäre und dass dann auch noch ihr Zauberstab verrückt gespielt hätte und überhaupt, es tue ihr furchtbar leid und es würde nie wieder vorkommen. McGonagall hörte ihr bis zum Ende zu und meinte dann: „Solche Tage gibt es, Miss Granger. Ich schlage vor, sie beruhigen sich erst mal und gehen dann in ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Ich erwarte selbstverständlich, dass sie den Stoff von heute nachholen."

Hermine nickte dankbar. „Natürlich, Professor, das werde ich."

„Sie können gehen, Miss Granger."

Harry wartete vor dem Zimmer auf Hermine. „Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte er und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte, fauchte sie ihn an, dass alles in Ordnung wäre und er sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Scheiss kümmern solle. Harry beschloss, diesen kleinen Ausbruch zu ignorieren und ging neben Hermine her in den Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht.


	2. und was noch so schief geht

Harry ging neben Hermine her und musterte sie verstohlen von der Seite. Warum sie wohl so aufgebracht war? Konnte es sein, dass sie sich immer noch über das Gespräch mit Ron ärgerte? Er beschloss, seinem Freund nochmal die Leviten zu lesen zum Thema, wie man mit Frauen umging und wie nicht. Er stellte sich vor, er würde Ginny so behandeln, wie Ron Hermine behandelt hatte und musste grinsen, als er sich die Reaktion seiner rothaarigen Freundin vorstellte.

Hermine tat es leid, dass sie Harry angeschnauzt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er nichts für ihre schlechte Laune konnte. Und das sagte sie ihm auch.

„Hermine, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ist schon okay. Ich wüsste nur gerne, was los ist, vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen."

„Ach, ich weiss auch nicht, irgendwie ist einfach grad alles ein bisschen verrückt im Moment. Mich nervt, dass du und Ron und Sirius Dumbledore nicht vertraut, aber genauso nervt mich das Warten auf irgendwas, von dem wir nicht wissen, was es ist."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas für den Orden tun. Ich wünschte, ich wäre Snape" murmelte Harry.

Inzwischen waren die zwei fast in den Kerkern, und hatten Ron eingeholt, der diesen letzten Satz mitbekam. „WAS? Du wärst gerne Snape? Spinnst du? Dan hättest du fettige Haare und würdest wie eine Fledermaus durch die Gänge huschen."

„Äh, Ron…" versuchte Hermine ihn zu bremsen, aber er ignorierte sie.

„Oder besser gesagt wie ein Vampir. Aber dir wären bestimmt seine Umhänge zu gross, dann würdest du drüber stolpern. Hahaha ich würde Snape zu gerne mal auf seine viel zu grosse Nase fallen sehen!"

„So, Mister Weasley, würden Sie das gerne?" fragte Severus Snape. Leise war er hinter Ron getreten und hatte sich dessen Ausführungen angehört.

„20 Punkte von Gryffindor für Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrer" sagte er. Seine Stimme war absolut ruhig, keinerlei Emotion schwang darin mit. Doch seine Augen sprühten Funken, eiskalte Funken. Ron stand ganz erstarrt und wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Harry schaute auf seine Füsse und hütete sich aufzusehen. Nur Hermine blickte ihrem Professor ruhig ins Gesicht. Harry hatte Recht: Snape war der Einzige, der etwas für den Orden tun konnte und im Moment hing ihrer aller Schicksal von seiner Fähigkeit ab, Voldemort seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Sie sollten ihm dankbar sein, statt ihn zu verhöhnen.

Snape war etwas irritiert, dass Miss Granger ihn so offen ansah. Normalerweise wichen die Schüler seinen Blicken aus, erst recht, wenn er sie gerade bei etwas Dummem erwischt hatte. Dumm – das war das Stichwort: Was bildete sich dieser Weasley eigentlich ein? Nur weil er ein Freund von Ach-wie-gut-dass-jeder-weiss-dass-ich-Harry-Potter-heiss war, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er sich jede Frechheit erlauben konnte. Wenn Snape so darüber nachdachte, waren 20 Punkte noch viel zu wenig Strafe dafür, dass Weasley sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte.

„Und nochmals 20 Punkte weil sie offensichtlich nicht vorhaben, dich zu entschuldigen."

Rons Kopf ruckte nach oben. Sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen die ungefähr gleiche Farbe wie seine Haare.

„Aber, Professor, ich…" doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

„Und nochmals 20 Punkte weil Sie einem Lehrer widersprechen. Und nun machen Sie schnell, sonst ziehe ich Ihnen nochmals 20 Punkte ab, weil Sie zu spät zu meinem Unterricht erschienen sind."

Snape schaute Harry und Hermine an. „Das gilt auch für Sie!"

Harry packte Ron am Arm und zog ihn ins Klassenzimmer, Hermine blieb jedoch noch einen Moment stehen. Sie schaute Ihrem Professor geradewegs in die Augen und senkte dann erst den Kopf.

„Ja, Sir." Sie ging zum Klassenzimmer, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Danke." Sie betrat den Raum für Zaubertränke.

Snape stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Hatte er sich verhört? Hatte sie… sich bei ihm bedankt? Was zum… Wollte sie ihn verarschen? Ja, das musste es sein. Sie wollte sich über ihn lustig machen! Aber das würde er nicht akzeptieren, oh nein, auf gar keinen Fall! Sie sollte sich noch wundern!

Die sechsten Klassen Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen zu Severus Snape in den Zaubertränkeunterricht zu schicken war wahrlich nicht Albus' beste Idee gewesen. Die beiden verfeindeten Häuser sollten sich dadurch einander annähern, doch da Snape nicht im Traum daran dachte, die beiden Klassen gleich zu behandeln, wurde der Graben nur noch grösser. Als der Schulleiter dann auch noch anordnete, die Aufgaben müssten in häuserübergreifenden Zweierteams gelöst werden, war niemand auch nur ansatzweise glücklich. Ausser vielleicht Lavender, die sofort verkündete, selbstverständlich würde sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, schliesslich seien sie das perfekte Paar. Natürlich nur die Äusserlichkeiten betreffend.

Hermine hatte ihr Schicksal seufzend akzeptiert und musste nun mit dem Dummkopf Gregory Goyle ausgerechnet einen Liebestrank zubereiten. Während sie ihn Löffelkraut kleinschneiden liess, rührte sie den Trank vier Mal im Uhrzeigersinn und sah dann auf ihre Uhr. Nach exakt zwei Minuten und sechs Sekunden gab sie die bereits vorbereiteten Aschwinderin-Eier hinzu und rührte nochmals vier Mal im Uhrzeigersinn. Nun mussten sie genau sieben Minuten warten, danach konnten sie das Löffelkraut in den Trank geben. Allerdings bearbeitete Goyle das Kraut dermassen grob, dass Hermine beinahe Mitleid bekam. Sie räumte Mörser und Stössel weg und wollte Goyle gerade das Messer aus der Hand nehmen, als ein lauter Knall das Labor erschütterte.

Neville stand ganz verdutzt da, das Gesicht voll mit rotem Schleim und starrte seinen Partner Blaise Zabini an, der nicht viel besser aussah. Snape eilte herbei, um das Chaos zu begutachten. Nachdem er den Schleim auf Zabinis Gesicht näher betrachtet hatte, drehte er sich gefährlich langsam zu Neville um.

„Mister Longbottom, haben Sie ihr Exemplar von ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene' zufälligerweise dabei?"

„Ja, Sir, ich…"

„Gut, dann können sie mir sicher sagen, nach wie vielen Minuten man die eingelegten Aalaugen in den Kessel wirft?"

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie Neville rot wurde, obwohl sie es wegen dem Schleim nicht sehen konnte. Er zitterte und wagte nicht, Snape anzusehen.

„50 Punkte von Gryffindor weil Sie wieder einmal einen Kessel zerstört und Ihre Mitschüler gefährdet haben. Und Sie beiden gehen jetzt schleunigst in den Krankenflügel und lassen sich von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen. Wer weiss, was dieses Zeug in ihrem Gesicht für eine Wirkung hat."

Zabini verliess beinahe fluchtartig den Raum und Neville folgte ihm schleunigst. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs brachte Snape das Chaos in Ordnung. Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Kessel um und sah, dass ihr Trank wie geplant nicht mehr grün, sondern gelb war. In dem Moment hob Goyle das Brett mit dem gehackten Löffelkraut und wollte es in den Kessel schütten. Hermine schrie „Nein!" und schlug es ihm aus der Hand, so dass es scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Das Löffelkraut verteilte sich auf dem Steinboden.

„Was soll der Lärm, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape sie gereizt. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, plötzlich vor ihr zu stehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber mein… Partner wollte das Löffelkraut zu früh zugeben und…"

„Miss Granger, 10 Punkte von Gryffindor weil Sie meinen Unterricht stören und Sie kommen nach der Stunde noch zu mir."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, doch sie hütete sich, sich zu beschweren, wie unfair das sei. Sie senkte bloss den Kopf und sagte „Ja, Sir."

Überrascht, dass sie so schnell klein bei gab, blieb Snape noch einen Moment stehen und betrachtete Hermine. Seit wann wehrte sie sich nicht mehr gegen Ungerechtigkeiten? Wo war ihr berühmt-berüchtigter Gryffindor-Mut geblieben? Oder hatte sie einfach eingesehen, dass sie es mit Widerworten nur schlimmer machte? Wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie irgendetwas ausheckte, nur so konnte er sich auch ihr Verhalten von vorhin erklären.

Wortlos drehte Snape sich um und rauschte zu seinem Lehrerpult. Er setzte sich und tat so, als würde er die Schüler nicht mehr bemerken, die alle mucksmäuschenstill über ihre Kessel gebeugt standen und kaum zu atmen wagten. Hermine Granger bekam Punkte abgezogen und wurde zu einem Lehrer zitiert! Das war noch nie zuvor geschehen!

Hermine bekam die mitleidigen Blicke der Gryffindor und die schadenfreudigen der Slytherin sehr wohl mit, aber sie ignorierte sie. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Trank und hoffte, den Schaden, den Goyle angerichtet hatte, beheben zu können. Dass sie zu Snape musste fand sie ungerecht, aber was wollte sie machen? Aber die Dankbarkeit, die sie vor der Stunde für ihn empfunden hatte, hatte sich ganz klein in einen der hintersten Winkel ihres Seins zurückgezogen.

Die Stunde war vorbei, die Schüler füllten Proben ihrer Tränke in Phiolen ab, beschrifteten sie und gaben sie ab. Alle waren froh, den spannungsgeladenen Raum endlich verlassen zu können. Nur Hermine trödelte etwas. Sie freute sich nicht gerade auf ihr Gespräch mit Snape.

Als sie dann vor seinem Pult stand, sah er von den Fläschchen auf und sagte erst mal kein Wort.


	3. GryffindorMut

**Danke!** Schön dass ich gleich von Anfang an jemanden habe, der das hier aktiv mitverfolgt!

**Updates: **Ich gebe mir Mühe, möglichst regelmässig upzudaten, mal schauen, ob mir das gelingt. Man kann ja nicht immer gleich fleissig sein ;-)

* * *

Snape schwieg. Hermine war sich dieses Schweigens bewusst, beinahe zu bewusst. Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, um ihn ebenfalls anzusehen, und den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Er hatte sie zu sich gerufen, dann sollte auch er anfangen zu sprechen.

„Was soll das, Miss Granger?"

„Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Professor?"

„Sie verstehen die Frage nicht? Miss Granger versteht die Frage nicht? Na, dann war sie wohl arg schwierig."

Hermine ignorierte den beissenden Spott. Sie wusste, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt, aber sie hatte beschlossen, ihm nichts zu geben, wofür er sie bestrafen konnte. Nichts. Wenn er sie nichts fragte, dann würde sie auch nichts antworten.

„Miss Granger, ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Sie führen irgendetwas im Schilde und ich will wissen, was es ist. Und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist, das können Sie mir glauben."

„Sir, ich führe überhaupt nichts im Schilde, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Überrascht darüber, wie ehrlich sie klang und vor allem wie wenig sie sich von ihm einschüchtern liess, kniff Snape die Augen zusammen. Eine Schülerin die keine Angst vor ihm hatte? Er beschloss, sie zu testen.

„So, Sie führen also nichts im Schilde. Dann darf ich doch sicher erfahren, was es mit Ihrem Verhalten auf sich hat?"

„Welchem Verhalten, Sir?"

Snape fühlte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer als Sie sind, Miss Granger!" fuhr er sie an. Befriedigt stellte er fest, dass sie nun doch etwas zurück wich.

„Sie haben sich bei mir bedankt, nachdem ich Ihrem taktlosen Freund 60 Punkte abgezogen hatte. Warum sollten Sie das tun, wenn Sie nicht entweder plötzlich Slytherin geworden wären, oder sonst etwas planten?"

Hermine ging ein Licht auf: Er war verunsichert und fühlte sich bedroht. Seine Arbeit als Spion hatte ihn gelehrt, jede noch so kleine Änderung im Verhalten einer Person zu bemerken, und sie hatte ihn paranoid gemacht.

„Sir, ich habe mich für Ihre Arbeit für den Orden bedankt. Es schien mir nicht richtig, dass Ron über Sie schimpft, wenn Sie doch der Einzige sind, der aktiv etwas gegen Voldemort unternimmt."

Äusserlich liess Snape sich nichts anmerken, aber innerlich riss er nicht nur die Augen auf, sondern schrie auch ganz laut ‚WAS?'. Er räusperte sich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass ein so junges Mädchen den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten beim Namen nannte, war es ein Schock für ihn, dass sie ihm offensichtlich vertraute. Dumbledore wusste, dass er, Severus, niemals wieder zur dunklen Seite wechseln würde, aber Potter und seine Freunde waren doch bisher immer überzeugt gewesen, er wäre ein Todesser? Er musste sich räuspern.

„Miss Granger, meine Tätigkeiten im Kampf gegen Du-weisst-schon-wen gehen Sie, mit Verlaub, gar nichts an. Ich schlage vor, Sie konzentrieren sich auf Ihre schulischen Leistungen und nicht darauf, wer für wen arbeitet."

Sie nickte leicht.

„Ja, Sir."

„Sie können gehen."

Als die Gryffindor die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, murmelte Snape: „20 Punkte für Gryffindor für ausserordentlichen Mut."

0o0

Von da an ging es aufwärts: Ron entschuldigte sich bei Hermine, er hätte es nicht so gemeint und sie sei überhaupt nicht langweilig. Sie verzieh ihm und Harry war froh, dass die beiden nun wieder miteinander redeten. Auch die Treppen schienen nun lieber andere Schüler als Hermine zu ärgern, und so kam sie auch wieder einigermassen vernünftig von A nach B. Die Wochen gingen ins Land, Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Schule. Der Orden des Phönix hielt weiterhin still, Sirius schickte Harry immer wieder mal Briefe, in denen er sich darüber beklagte, dass er langsam Fett ansetze, weil er nicht raus könne, und dass er schon gar nicht mehr wisse, wie die Sonne aussehe. Hermine meinte dazu nur, er solle doch mal die Fenster öffnen.

Anfang Dezember verkündete Dumbledore, es würde einen grossen Weihnachtsball geben. Sofort ging das Getuschel los, wer wohl mit wem hingehen würde. Für Harry war die Sache klar, schliesslich war er mit Ginny zusammen. Ron druckste etwas herum von wegen, er wisse es noch nicht so genau, er müsse mal schauen. Hermine hatte sowieso keine Lust, auf den Ball zu gehen, deswegen kümmerte sie sich gar nicht erst um einen passenden Partner. Neville hatte Luna gebeten, ihn zu begleiten. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde gerne mit ihm mitgehen, aber nur wenn er vorher diese lästigen Rumpelsauser loswürde. Auf seine Frage, was denn ein Rumpelsauser sei, wedelte sie mit der Hand über seinem Kopf herum und meinte dann, sie seien jetzt weg.

Zwei Tage vor dem Ball sass Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst, als sich Ron neben sie auf Sofa plumpsen liess.

„Hermine, mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"

„Ich gehe gar nicht, du weisst, dass ich nicht tanzen kann."

„Na und? Kannst ja trotzdem gehen."

„Ich habe aber keine Lust dazu."

„Ach komm schon, du könntest ja mit mir mitgehen."

„Wenn das eine Einladung ist, als deine Partnerin zum Ball zu gehen, dann muss ich dir leider einen Korb geben." Das ‚wieder einmal' dachte sie dabei nur.

„Nun sei doch nicht so, das wird bestimmt lustig!"

„Ron, ich habe nein gesagt." Langsam wurde sie wütend. Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? Sie wollte nicht zum Ball und schon gar nicht mit ihm. Doch Ron liess nicht locker.

„Wieso willst du nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht tanzen kann, weil ich kein Kleid habe, weil ich es blöd finde, dass man sich aller Welt präsentieren muss und jeder darüber urteilt, wie deine Frisur aussieht und mit wem du gerade tanzt und mit wem du sprichst, und weil am Ende des Abends eh wieder alle betrunken sind und am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wissen, mit wem sie rumgeknutscht haben."

Darauf wusste Ron nichts zu sagen. Er zupfte einen Fussel vom Sofa, murmelte irgendetwas von einem Brief, den er angeblich schreiben musste, und stand dann auf.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hielt wahrlich nicht viel von solcherlei gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen.

Da kam schon wieder jemand, um sie zu stören.

„Hermine, welches Kleid ziehst du an für den Ball?"

„Ginny, ich habe soeben deinem Bruder erklärt, dass ich nicht zu diesem Weihnachtsball gehen werde. Und ich werde es nur noch dieses eine Mal wiederholen: ICH GEHE NICHT HIN!"

Ginny zog eine Schnute. „Aber ich WILL dass du kommst! Ich helfe dir ein Kleid zu finden und ich mache dir eine Frisur und ich schminke dich und…"

„NEIN, Ginny, ich habe NEIN gesagt!"

„Ach Mensch!"

0o0

Und als hätten alle beschlossen, sie zu diesem Ball zu zwingen, verkündete Dumbledore am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen, dass von allen Schülern erwartet wurde, dass sie an dem Ball teilnähmen. Ron drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu Hermine um und wollte fragen, ob sie jetzt mit ihm hinginge, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, versprach sie, ihm ein Date mit Lavender zu verschaffen, wenn er sie in Ruhe lassen würde.

Lavender davon zu überzeugen, mit Ron zu dem Ball zu gehen war erstaunlich einfach. Sie schien sich tatsächlich darauf zu freuen. Aber da Hermine die Vorstellung von einem knutschenden Lavender-Ron-Pärchen eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bescherte, dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach.

Die grössere Herausforderung war Ginny, die von nun an Tag und Nacht mit Hermine über Ballkleider diskutieren wollte und sich auch gleich daran machte, ein paar von Hermines T-Shirts zu verwandeln.

Hermine war klar, dass sie keine Wahl hatte.


	4. I look at you

**Ein grosses Merci** an trina1992 und HP-Fan1989 - schön zu wissen, dass es euch gefällt!

**Kapitellänge****:** Meist sind die Kapitel ca. 3 Word-Textseiten lang, dafür wird sich mein 1-Tages-Rhythmus hoffentlich noch eine Zeit lang halten.

**HG/? **Ich kann mich bisher nicht ganz entscheiden, ob es mehr SS oder doch SB oder vielleicht sogar RL wird - vielleicht alles zusammen? Nein, ich weiss es wirklich noch nicht... Auf keinen Fall RW oder HP! Versprochen! Und ich bin auch nicht so der Mensch für Slash.

* * *

„Also, Herms, ich finde, du könntest ruhig ein wenig mehr Bein zeigen."

„Ginny, ich bin es, hallo! Ich bin nicht Lavender. Ich stehe nicht drauf, wenn jeder meine Beine sehen kann und dann möglichst auch noch mein Hintern und meine Brüste. Ich will nicht nackt auf diesen Ball!"

In ihrem Kopf fügte Hermine noch ein ‚Ich will gar nicht auf diesen Ball' hinzu.

„Aber du hast doch eine tolle Figur, wieso willst du die nicht zeigen?"

Hermine schaute sich im Spiegel an. Im Moment trug sie noch ein furchtbar enges Ding, das man beim besten Willen nicht als Kleid bezeichnen konnte, da es knapp über ihrem Brustansatz begann und nur ein paar Zentimeter unter ihrem Po endete. Aber sie musste Ginny recht geben: Sie hatte wirklich keine schlechte Figur. Ihre Brüste waren zwar ziemlich klein, aber da sie auch sonst einen sehr schlanken Körper hatte, machte das gar nichts aus. Ihr Bauch war ziemlich flach, die letzen Reste von Babyspeck waren von ihrer Hüfte verschwunden und ihre Beine waren im Vergleich zum Rest ihres Körpers lang und eigentlich recht schlank. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, mochte sie, was sie da sah.

Wann hatte sie eigentlich zum letzten Mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Sie wusste es nicht so recht. Normalerweise war ihr ihr Aussehen ja auch egal, schliesslich war sie auch gar nicht auf der Suche nach einem Freund. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich getäuscht: Sie konnte die Frau in ihr nicht einfach so ignorieren.

„Findest du echt, Ginny?"

„Natürlich! Und glaub mir, alle Mädels beneiden dich um deinen Po, der ist aber auch einfach zu süss!"

Hermine errötete und Ginny lachte.

„Willst du mir echt sagen, dass du das nicht gemerkt hast bisher? Ron mag ja ein Loser sein, aber sein Frauengeschmack ist echt nicht der Schlechteste. Und auch Dean hat mich kürzlich gefragt, ob du eigentlich einen Freund hast."

Hermine zweifelte ernsthaft an Rons Geschmack, wenn er sich auf Lavender einliess, aber das konnte sie Ginny ja nicht sagen. Aber das Kompliment hatte sie verstanden. Nicht dass Dean eine grossartige Referenz gewesen wäre, aber offensichtlich hatte sie Potential. Sie freute sich irgendwie, war gleichzeitig aber etwas beschämt. Zum einen weil Ginny ihr so offen Komplimente machte, zum andern weil sie offensichtlich als Einzige bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Körper erwachsen geworden war.

Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ihre Einstellung zu gesellschaftliche Anlässen im Allgemeinen und zu diesem Weihnachtsball im Speziellen hatte sich nicht verändert. Ausser dass sie jetzt das Argument ‚Ich habe kein Kleid' nicht mehr bringen konnte, weil Ginny sich richtig ins Zeug gelegt, und bestimmt 20 ihrer normalen Anziehsachen in Kleider verwandelt hatte. Das hatte sie richtig drauf, das musste man ihr lassen. Nur lagen jetzt im ganzen Zimmer Ballkleider rum, die meisten tiefschwarz, einige in Gryffindor-Rot, in den verschiedensten Formen, Längen, mit und ohne Träger, mit kurzen und langen Ärmeln, asymmetrisch geschnitten, gerade, verrucht, elegant.

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie etwas überfordert war und mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie ja ganz ansehnlich geworden war, konnte sie auch grad nicht so gut umgehen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Aber Süsse, was ist denn los? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon okay, ich bin nur etwas müde." Hermine schenkte ihrer besten Freundin ein kleines Lächeln.

„Können wir vielleicht morgen weitermachen? Ich kann echt nicht mehr."

„Aber der Ball ist doch schon übermorgen! Meinst du, das reicht?"

Hermine winkte ab. „Klar reicht das. Du scheinst einen absolut perfekten Kleiderzauber zu haben und zum Einkaufen ist es jetzt sowieso zu spät."

Ginny schaute sie etwas zweifelnd an, liess sich dann aber dazu bewegen aufzuhören.

„Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass ich dir übermorgen die Haare und dein Make-Up machen darf."

„Natürlich. Und ich möchte, dass du mir diesen Kleiderzauber beibringst!"

Ginny strahlte. „Werde ich!"

„Du bist die Beste, danke!" Sie umarmten sich und Ginny ging in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal.

0o0

Nachdem Hermine die Kleider beiseite geräumt, sich die Zähne geputzt und das Licht gelöscht hatte, lag sie mit offenen Augen im Bett und starrte die Decke ihres Himmelbetts an. Sie war eine Frau. Natürlich, biologisch gesehen war es klar, dass sie sich mit 16 körperlich veränderte, aber dass ihr diese Veränderungen offensichtlich als Einzige entgangen waren, das beunruhigte sie doch irgendwie. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass sie ihre Prioritäten nicht ganz richtig setzte? Sollte sie morgens eventuell doch etwas mehr in ihr Aussehen investieren als bloss eine Dusche? Ein kurzer Bändigungszauber über ihre Haare zu sprechen würde sie doch bestimmt nicht die Welt kosten, oder? Und eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, könnte sie ihre Schulbluse auch eine Nummer kleiner tragen, als sie es tat, es wäre immer noch lange nicht zu eng.

Und mit dem Vorsatz, morgen nur mal so zum Spass ein paar Minuten früher aufzustehen, und sich um ihr Äusseres zu kümmern, schlief Hermine ein.

0o0

Als sich die Türen zur grossen Halle öffneten, schaute noch niemand auf. Doch als die Ersten realisierten, wer da gerade den Saal betreten hatte, ging das Tuscheln los: Hermine, die Freundin von Harry Potter, die mit den buschigen Haaren, ja genau, die, die sieht jetzt plötzlich ganz anders aus!

Hermine fand nicht, dass sie ganz anders aussah. Aber definitiv anders, ja.

Ihre Haare standen nicht mehr buschig und widerspenstig in alle Richtungen von ihrem Kopf ab, sondern fielen ihr in wirklich schönen Locken, die sogar erstaunlich lang waren, über die Schultern. Sie hatte sich nur leicht die Wimpern getuscht, aber der Effekt war fantastisch. Ihre Schulbluse lag ein wenig enger am Körper an und liess gerade so die Umrisse ihrer Brüste und Taille erahnen. Der Schulrock war immer noch gleich lang, aber statt dicker weisser Wollstrümpfe trug sie heute Kniesocken mit einer frechen rot-goldenen-Borte. Ihre Uniformjacke trug sie aufgeknöpft, damit man die Bluse sehen konnte und die Tasche hatte sie locker über der Schulter. Ausnahmsweise einmal hatte sie keine Bücher im Arm, sondern nur das Minimum einfach in ihre Tasche gesteckt.

Ginny registrierte all diese Veränderungen innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Sie war stolz auf sich. Offensichtlich hatte sie das Richtige getan, als sie ihrer Freundin mal gesagt hatte, dass sie schön war.

Hermine fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut, vor allem deswegen, weil sie sich der Blicke sehr wohl bewusst war, die ihr von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden. Doch es war ein interessantes Gefühl. Ein nicht unangenehmes Gefühl, und auch kein völlig fremdes wenn sie ehrlich war: So hatte sie sich mit Victor gefühlt. Zumindest manchmal, aber definitiv beim Ball im vierten Jahr. Da hatten sie auch alle angeschaut, hatten sie bewundert. Und das taten sie jetzt auch. Interessant.

Und das wahrscheinlich Interessanteste war, dass nicht nur die Schüler sie ansahen. Nein, als sie so durch die Halle marschierte, konnte sie wunderbar die Blicke aller Lehrer aufnehmen. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr hinter seiner Halbmondbrille hervor zu, McGonagall kniff die Augen zusammen, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich tatsächlich um ihre Lieblingsschülerin handelte. Hagrid grinste und reckte verstohlen beide Daumen in die Höhe. Remus Lupin stiess ihn in die Seite und sagte etwas, was dem Halbriesen rote Wangen bescherte. Hermines Blick wanderte zur andern Seite des Tisches, wo Professor Sprout mit Madame Hooch tuschelte und Professor Trelawney grosse Augen machte. Und dann fing sie den Blick von Severus Snape auf. Er sass regungslos da und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Seinen Blick konnte sie unmöglich deuten, nichts darin lesen. Er schien absolut gleichgültig, als würde er direkt durch sie hindurch sehen. Merkwürdig.

Hermine ging zu ihren Freunden und wurde sofort von Ginny umarmt.

„Du siehst super aus" flüsterte die Jüngere ihr ins Ohr. Hermine lächelte geschmeichelt.

Ron starrte Hermine an, als käme sie vom Mars.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte er.

„Ach weisst du, heute Morgen bin ich einfach in diesem Körper aufgewacht und dann habe ich gedacht, man muss halt nehmen, was man kriegt, ich bin nämlich gar nicht Hermine, sondern Lavender!"

Ron klappte der Mund auf. Harry fing an zu grinsen, weil er dank einem geflüsterten Update von Ginny anfing zu verstehen.

„Was? In echt? Lavender? Scheisse, aber… mit wem gehe ich denn jetzt zum Ball?"

Hermine, Harry und Ginny mussten so sehr lachen, dass ihnen die Tränen in die Augen traten. Ron schaute verdutzt vom einen zum andern und schnallte gar nichts. Erst auf dem Weg zu Geschichte der Zauberei hatte Harry sich soweit beruhigt, dass er seinem Freund erklären konnte, was so lustig war.


	5. Ein grosser Auftritt

**So, endlich!** Für alle, die sich auf Hermines Kleid gereut haben: Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit mir zufrieden.

Das Kapitel ist heute etwas länger, aber ich bin ein bisschen gemein, ihr seht dann morgen wieso ;-)

* * *

Der grosse Tag war gekommen. An diesem Samstag gingen nur noch diejenigen nach Hogsmeade, die bisher keine Zeit gehabt hatten, sich um Kleider für den Ball zu kümmern, oder einfach noch keines gefunden hatte. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen wurde diskutiert, welche Pärchen sich für diesen Abend gefunden hatten, und wer noch keinen Partner hatte, fragte herum, wer vielleicht jemanden kannte, der auch noch kein Date hatte. So war Hermine eine grosse Attraktion. Dank ihres Auftritts am vergangenen Tag und weil alle wussten, dass sie Ron einen Korb gegeben hatte, bekam sie nun eine Einladung nach der anderen. Doch sie nahm keine an. Sie schlug sogar diejenige von Michael Corner aus, einem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, nach dem sich alle Mädchen ihrer Jahrgangsstufe die Finger leckten.

Hermine wollte kein Date. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass, egal mit wem sie hingehen würde, man ihr direkt eine Affäre, wenn nicht sogar eine Beziehung andichten würde. Und nach ihrer gestrigen Verwandlung vom grauen Entchen in einen… naja, nicht grad weissen Schwan, aber immerhin… vielleicht in eine Taube? Egal, ihr war jedenfalls sehr wohl bewusst, dass viele der Jungs, die sie zum Ball eingeladen hatten, bloss an Prestige interessiert waren. Immerhin war sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen der überlebt hatte, und ganz offensichtlich hatte sie nun auch die grundlegenden Regeln der Schönheitspflege erlernt.

Im Geiste gab Hermine sich ja selber 100 Punkte für ihre Verwandlung. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte sie bewundernde Blicke geerntet, viele Komplimente erhalten und der eine oder andere Schüler hatte ihr sogar hinterher gepfiffen. Anfangs hatte es sie etwas verlegen gemacht, doch gegen Ende konnte sie es richtig geniessen. Sie war eben doch nicht hässlich. Nein, war sie nicht. Und sie hatte Optionen, die definitiv besser waren als Ron!

Das Einzige was sie bis zum Abendessen nicht losgelassen hatte, war Professor Snapes Blick vom Frühstück gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht deuten können, seine Augen waren schwarz und unergründlich gewesen. Während alle andern Lehrer offensichtlich positiv überrascht gewesen waren, hatte er als Einziger keinerlei Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Zum Mittagessen war er nicht erschienen und Hermine hatte gehofft, ihn beim Abendessen zu sehen, um vielleicht doch noch einen Hinweis darauf zu erhaschen, dass er ihre Veränderung bemerkt hatte.

Und tatsächlich, als sie bereits mit ihren Freunden am Tisch gesessen hatte, war Snape hinter Harry und Ginny durchgegangen und hatte sie angesehen. Müde hatte er gewirkt, aber das war auch kein Wunder nach einer langen Woche voller Unterricht. Doch Hermine bildete sich ein, auch Zustimmung in seiner Miene gelesen zu haben, eine Art Zufriedenheit. Ob das mit ihr zusammenhing, konnte sie natürlich nicht wissen, trotzdem hatte es ihr irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl gegeben.

Und gab es ihr immer noch, wenn sie ehrlich war.

Während sie zum zweiten Mal heute Dean Thomas eine Abfuhr erteilte, schweiften ihre Gedanken zum kommenden Abend. Sie würde alleine hingehen, aber sie würde Spass haben. Das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen. Denn sie brauchte keinen Mann, um das Leben zu geniessen.

0o0

Snape sah Albus in der grossen Halle stehen und die Dekoration für den Weihnachtsball überwachen. Der Schuldirektor schien aufgeräumter Stimmung zu sein, ja, er wirkte ganz fröhlich. Was keine Überraschung war, schliesslich fand ein Fest statt und es gab nur wenige Dinge, die Albus mehr liebte als Feste. Das Eine waren Zitronenbonbons, das andere war ein Spiel, das Snape das Severus-ich-will-doch-nur-dein-Bestes-Spiel nannte. Dabei ging es darum, ihn, Severus, zu Dingen zu zwingen, die er unter keinen Umständen tun wollte, von denen der Schulleiter aber überzeugt war, sie würden ihm Spass machen. Und von diesen Ideen liess er sich auch nicht durch Severus' Proteste abbringen.

So war dieser sich ziemlich sicher, dass er kaum Erfolg haben würde mit seiner Weigerung, zum Ball zu kommen. Aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape gewesen, hätte er Albus Dumbledore einfach so nachgegeben.

„Albus, ich werde heute Abend ganz bestimmt nicht an diesem idiotischen Ball teilnehmen" schnarrte der Zaubertränkemeister.

Albus blinzelte über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille und lächelte nachsichtig.

„Aber natürlich wirst du das, mein Lieber."

„Du weisst genau, wie sehr ich solche Veranstaltungen hasse."

„Ja, das weiss ich, aber es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten. Du musst auch mal unter Leute kommen. Ausserdem werden viele andere Ordensmitglieder ebenfalls hier sein, um mit uns zu feiern."

„Soll das heissen, Black wird hier sein?" spuckte Snape verächtlich.

Albus nickte. „Ja, auch Sirius wird kommen. Ich fand, es wäre nett, wenn wir alle hier versammeln würden, um den momentanen Frieden zu feiern."

Albus' Gesicht wurde ernst. Er nahm Severus am Arm und zog ihn in eine etwas versteckte Ecke.

„Severus, ich habe gehört, dass gestern ein Todessertreffen stattgefunden hat. Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Weil ich nichts davon gewusst habe, Albus, ich schwöre bei Merlins Unterhose! Woher weisst du das?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen. Was denkst du, könnte der Grund gewesen sein dafür, dass man dich nicht gerufen hat?"

Snape war noch bleicher geworden, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Verdammt, Albus, glaubst du, er hat gemerkt, dass ich ein Spion bin?"

„Ich hoffe es nicht, aber ich glaube, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist. Irgendetwas wird geschehen, Severus, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

0o0

Die Halle sah aus wie ein Wintermärchen. Anstelle der grossen Haustische standen entlang der Wände kleinere Tische, mit bis zu zehn Stühlen. Wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, befand sich nun ein riesiges Buffet. Dahinter stand eine riesige Tanne, die mit allem Möglichen und Unmöglichen dekoriert war. Wahrscheinlich hätte man den ganzen Abend lang nichts anderes tun können, als den Baum anzusehen, und man hätte immer noch nicht alles entdeckt.

Da waren lebende Feen, die aussahen, als wären sie aus Glas, und die von Ast zu Ast hüpften. Da hingen Kugeln, in denen kleine Winterlandschaften waren. In einigen davon war wunderbares Wetter, in anderen tobten Schneestürme. An den Ästen hingen glasierte Äpfel und Zuckerstangen, farbige Glassterne und kleine Schneemänner, die grüssend die Hüte hoben, wenn jemand sie anschaute. Einige Nadeln der Tanne schienen ein Eigenleben zu führen und wechselten die Farbe. Manchmal schimmerten sie golden, dann wieder silbern, dann glitzerten sie, als wären sie mit Schnee bepudert worden.

Doch nur wer lange genug auf den Baum schaute, bemerkte die winzige, grün-silberne Schlange, der goldenen Löwe mit roter Mähne, der bronzene Adler mit den blau gesprenkelten Federn und der gelbe Dachs mit schwarzen Streifen. Sie tummelten sich von Ast zu Ast, spielten Fangen und Verstecken mit den Elfen oder assen von den Zuckerstangen. Und scheinbar verstanden sie sich alle prächtig.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle war eine Bühne aufgebaut, auf der sich die Band installierte. Die riesige Tanzfläche schien wie aus Eis gemacht, doch wer sie betrat merkte, dass sie keineswegs rutschig war. Die Wände der Halle waren mit farbigen Bannern geschmückt, überall schwebten Kerzen, die ein warmes Licht verbreiteten. Die Decke war ein funkelnder Sternenhimmel, von dem ab und zu Schneeflocken fielen, die aber Zimmertemperatur hatten. Überhaupt war es trotz der winterlichen Atmosphäre gar nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm.

Überall standen und sassen die Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste in Grüppchen zusammen, plauderten, assen und tranken. Die Bowle und die restlichen alkoholischen Getränke waren mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt, so dass nur die älteren Schüler und die Erwachsenen davon trinken konnten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und trotzdem feierlich. Sirius war soeben angekommen und umarmte seinen Freund Remus Lupin, der sich gerade mit Snape unterhalten hatte.

„Na, Tatze, freust du dich, endlich mal raus zu kommen?" Lupin lachte fröhlich. Snape verzog verächtlich den Mund.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Albus seine Drohung wahr gemacht und den Köter eingeladen."

Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum andern.

„Ah, Snape, ich freu mich so, mal wieder unter Menschen zu sein und nicht immer dem Gekreische meiner glücklicherweise verstorbenen Mutter zuhören zu müssen, dass ich heute Abend gar keine Lust habe, mich mit dir zu streiten."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Soso, sind wir etwa weich geworden?" Doch dann sagte er nichts mehr, weil er seine ganze Willenskraft aufwenden musste, um seinen Mund am Aufklappen zu hindern. Sirius und Remus hatten damit weniger Erfolg, doch das bemerkte Snape gar nicht. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von der grossen Treppe abwenden.

Da kamen gerade Harry und Ginny, gefolgt von Ron und einer total aufgetakelten Lavender. Doch das Interessante war das, was dahinter kam.

Hermine Granger trug ihre Haare locker zurückgesteckt, einzelne Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und die Haare fielen wie ein brauner Wasserfall über ihren Rücken. Ihre Augen waren kaum geschminkt, doch ihre Lippen waren kirschrot. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war asymmetrisch geschnitten und hatte nur einen Träger. Es lag eng an ihrem Oberkörper an und fiel ab ihren Hüften in weichen Falten bis zum Boden. Der grüne Stoff schimmerte in dem warmen Licht der Kerzen und schien golden, je nachdem, wie sie sich bewegte. Und wie sie so die Treppe herunter kam, sah man auch den skandalös langen Schlitz in der Seite des Kleides: Ein Schlitz der einen Blick auf beinahe ihr gesamtes Bein erlaubte, wenn sie einen Schritt machte. Sie sah aus wie die personifizierte Sünde. Sie sah traumhaft aus.

Remus kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und Sirius machte ein Geräusch, das nicht ganz identifizierbar war. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus ungläubigem Keuchen und bewunderndem Seufzen. Snape schluckte trocken. Was sollte das denn? Sein Verhalten war ganz und gar nicht angebracht! Hermine – Miss Granger war seine Schülerin und sie würde es noch eine ganze Weile bleiben, also sollte er sie nicht so anstarren.

‚Lupin tut es auch' meldete sich ein kleines feines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf.

‚Und ich bin nicht Lupin!' Sich selber barsch zu antworten war ein komisches Gefühl. Fühlten sich so seine Schüler, wenn er sie zusammenstauchte?

Schüler, genau, er war hier Lehrer, das war Hogwarts und die verdammt gut aussehende junge Frau, die jetzt ausgerechnet auf ihn, Lupin und Black zusteuerte, war die beste Freundin von Potter-dem-Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte-und-nun-meinte-man-müsse-ihm-die-Füsse-küssen. Und von dieser rothaarigen Landplage.

Haltung, Severus, altes Haus. Lass dir nichts anmerken.

Während Harry Sirius um den Hals fiel und Hermine Remus begrüsste, setzte Snape seinen gewohnten, leicht gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er riss seine Augen von Hermine – Miss Granger! los und musterte die Begleitung von Weasley, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund in einen pinkfarbenen Albtraum gezwängt hatte. Warum sie dazu ihre blonden Haare zu kleinen Omalöckchen geföhnt hatte, würde sich ihm wohl auch nie erschliessen.

Die junge Miss Weasley hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, nicht wie 15 auszusehen und trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das nach Severus' Meinung deutlich zu kurz war. Trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen sah sie ziemlich unreif aus, nur schien Potter das nicht zu bemerken. Er nickte Snape kurz zu und reichte dann Lupin die Hand. Weasley tat alles, um seinen Zaubertränkelehrer nicht ansehen zu müssen und zog seine Begleitung (Severus war sich fast sicher, dass sie Lavender hiess) zum Buffet. Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen.

„Guten Abend, Professor."

Von nahem sah Hermine – MISS GRANGER! noch viel schöner aus, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten und das Grün brachte ihre Haut zum strahlen. Doch Snape schaffte es, seine gleichgültige Miene beizubehalten.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Hübsche Farbe haben Sie sich da ausgesucht." VERDAMMT! Wo kam das denn jetzt her? Halt die Klappe, Severus!

Hermine errötete. War ja klar, dass er als Slytherin es merkte, wenn sie statt Gryffindor-Rot plötzlich seine Hausfarbe trug.

„Du siehst absolut hinreissend aus, Hermine! Darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten?" unterbrach Sirius ihren Gedankengang. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Aber sicher. Wenn die Herren uns entschuldigen würden?"

Sirius zog sie zur Tanzfläche und nahm sie sogleich in den Arm. Severus verschränkte die Arme und versuchte, wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen.

Remus betrachtete ihn verstohlen von der Seite.

„Sie gefällt dir, nicht wahr?"

Severus schnaubte, wagte es aber nicht, Remus anzusehen.

„Blödsinn, wie kommst du nur auf eine solche Idee."

Remus lachte leise.

„Ich kenne dich lange genug. Und vor Allem kenne ich Männer. So wie sie heute aussieht, kann keiner behaupten, sie gefalle ihm nicht."

„Du magst das vielleicht anders sehen, aber ich würde mich niemals an einer Schülerin vergreifen." Abrupt drehte Snape sich um und ging mit langen Schritten zum Buffet. Er brauchte jetzt erst mal einen gehörigen Schluck Alkohol.


	6. Der Weihnachtsball

**Woohoo! **Endlich ist es soweit, nach einem endlos langen Kapitel über Kleider geht's jetzt zur Sache! Viel Spass!

* * *

Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste Hermine ununterbrochen ansehen. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher bemerkt? Er liess die Hand, die er auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte, etwas tiefer rutschen, bis sie knapp über ihrem Po lag. Ihrem perfekt gerundeten, süssen Po. Wie gerne hätte er sie angefasst. Doch das konnte er nicht tun, sie waren hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Ausserdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harry es nicht sonderlich schätzen würde, wenn er seine beste Freundin betatschte.

Hermine wusste, dass sie toll aussah. Zusammen mit Ginny hatte sie bestimmt eine Stunde lang an ihren Haaren und ihrem Make-Up gefeilt, bis sie beide zufrieden gewesen waren. Und das Kleid war ein Traum. Ginny hatte es viel kürzer machen wollen, aber da Hermine auf bodenlang bestanden hatte, hatten sie sich auf diesen extravaganten Schlitz geeignet, sozusagen als Kompromiss. Sie war sich absolut bewusst, dass beinahe jeder Mann im Raum sie anstarrte.

Sie fühlte sich begehrenswert, sexy. Erst recht jetzt, da sie praktisch fühlen konnte, wie erregt Sirius durch ihre körperliche Nähe war. Und auch sie liess dieser Tanz nicht kalt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es anstellte, aber ihre Füsse schienen von sich aus alles richtig zu machen. Und das obwohl Hermine wirklich nicht tanzen konnte. Hatte sie bisher jedenfalls geglaubt. Aber Sirius führte sie sicher und bestimmt. Seine Hand in ihrem Rücken liess ihre Haut kribbeln.

Und sein Blick. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel, schienen sie auszuziehen. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal ganz heiss und sie fühlte sich nackt. Dieser Mann wollte sie und das nach nur ein paar Minuten. Überdeutlich wurde ihr bewusst, welche Macht sie über ihn hatte. Aber sie hatte zu oft gesehen, wie Sirius Frauen um den Finger wickelte, um nicht genau zu wissen, wie seine Masche funktionierte: Gib einer Frau das Gefühl, sie sei das schönste und anbetungswürdigste Wesen, dass du jemals gesehen hast, und sie wird alles tun, was du von ihr willst.

Hermine musste leise lachen.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Sirius. Seine Stimme war rau, als hätte er gerade etwas sehr Unanständiges gedacht.

„Ich habe nur gerade bemerkt, wie verdammt gut du die Du-bist-unwiderstehlich-Masche drauf hast."

„Das ist keine Masche, Süsse."

„Natürlich ist sie das. So hast du bisher alle deine Frauen rumgekriegt." Sie lächelte ihn an und er grinste. Etwas zu dreckig, wenn sie es sich so überlegte.

„Heisst das etwa, dass du mich willst?"

„Vielleicht." Sie konnte genau so verschlagen grinsen wie er. „Aber bilde dir bloss nichts darauf ein!"

Sirius sah sehr zufrieden mit sich selber aus, deswegen beschloss sie, ihm einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Noch bevor das Lied zu Ende war, löste sie sich von ihm und ging zum Buffet, um sich etwas von der Bowle zu nehmen. Dort traf sie wieder auf Snape.

„Na, Miss Granger, ist Ihnen Black zu oft auf die Füsse getreten?"

„Ich mag ja keine Expertin sein, aber er scheint mir kein schlechter Tänzer zu sein."

„So, finden Sie? Also ich kann Ihnen sagen, von hier aus sah das alles eher amateurhaft aus."

Sie wusste, dass er sich eigentlich über sie lustig machen wollte, aber sie konnte nur eines denken: Er hatte sie beobachtet!

Sie wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie ritt, aber die nächsten Worte purzelten einfach so aus ihrem Mund;

„Und Sie sind ein Meistertänzer? Wieso tanzen Sie dann nicht?" Oh oh, er würde sie umbringen. Mindestens.

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, doch in ihm drin brodelte es. Wieso redete er überhaupt mit ihr? Er sprach nie mit Schülern, ausser er konnte ihnen Punkte abziehen, oder ihnen wieder einmal klarmachen, wie dumm sie doch waren. Und erst recht redete er nicht ausserhalb der Unterrichtszeiten mit Schülern! Und normalerweise war er auch nicht so dumm, sich in die Enge treiben zu lassen.

„Miss Granger, die die viel reden, wissen nicht viel und die die viel wissen, reden nicht viel. Dasselbe gilt für mich und das Tanzen."

Damit drehte er sich um und verzog sich an einen Tisch in einer Nische, scheuchte alle Kerzen in der Nähe weg und war von da an beinahe unsichtbar. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Was war nur mit ihm los? Seit gestern Morgen war er einfach ein hirnloser Trottel! Er war von dieser Granger fasziniert, als wäre er ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, der sich nicht mehr im Griff hat. Das musste aufhören!

0o0

Remus grinste breit, als Sirius sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.

„Na, hat sie dich in den Wind geschossen?"

„Im Gegenteil. Ich glaube, ich habe eine reelle Chance" gab sein Freund zurück, bevor er einen grossen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhisky nahm. Remus macht grosse Augen.

„Chancen? Bei Hermine? Komm schon, Tatze, sie weiss genau, wie deine Einstellung Frauen gegenüber ist. Sie kennt jede deiner Maschen, sie hat dich oft genug in Aktion gesehen."

„Genau deswegen habe ich eine Chance. Sie weiss, dass ich sie will und sie weiss, dass ich bisher immer bekommen habe, was ich will. Und vor allem weiss sie, dass noch nie eine Frau bereut hat, mit mir geschlafen zu haben." Er zwinkerte Remus zu, der noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Hermine lässt sich auf einen wie dich ein? Sie hat vielleicht höhere Ansprüche, als du denkst."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Nun ja, könnte sein, dass sie eventuell eher auf intellektuelle Männer steht, als auf Tunichtguts wie dich."

Nun war es an Sirius, die Augen aufzureissen.

„Sag bloss du stehst auf sie!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich wollte dich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass unsere kleine Leseratte nicht nur wie eine Frau aussieht, sondern auch sehr erwachsen ist. Ich erlebe sie täglich hier im Schloss und ich kann dir sagen: Im Gegensatz zu deinen sonstigen Bettgefährtinnen benutzt sie ihren Kopf noch für andere Dinge, als ihre Füsse daneben zu platzieren."

Sirius schaute Remus verständnislos an.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass sie gewisse Bedürfnisse hat, die nicht im Bett zu befriedigen sind. Und auch nicht unter der Dusche oder auf dem Sofa oder was auch immer du dir gerade vorstellst!" fügte er hinzu, als er Sirius' lüsternes Grinsen sah.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber sie ist einfach heiss, das kannst du nicht leugnen."

Remus seufzte. „Nein, kann ich nicht."

0o0

Hermine sass mit ihren Freunden an einem der Tische und liess sich die verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten schmecken, die das Buffet zu bieten hatte. Luna hielt gerade einen Vortrag darüber, dass Bertie Botts Bohnen verboten werden müssten, weil zum Einfärben der roten Bohnen die Haare von Nagelhurzer benutzt würden und diese seien eine bedrohte Spezies. Neville macht den Fehler, sie zu fragen, was Nagelhurzer seien, was zu einem weiteren Redeschwall führte, den Hermine irgendwann einfach ausblendete.

Mit Harry und Ginny war nicht viel anzufangen, weil die beiden offensichtlich nicht begriffen hatten, dass Stühle nur für einzelne Personen gebaut waren und sie sich beinahe auffrassen. Ron und Lavender sassen dafür mehr oder weniger stumm nebeneinander und schauten abwechslungsweise auf ihre Hände und auf die Tanzfläche. Auf Hermines Vorschlag, sie könnten doch zusammen tanzen, drucksten sie nur etwas herum.

Als dann Dean Thomas auftauchte und Hermine anflehte, mit ihm zu tanzen, sagte sie ja. Erstens brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihn ein drittes Mal in zwei Tagen abzuweisen und zweitens war sie ganz froh, einen Grund zu haben, sich vom Tisch zu entfernen. Vorher nahm sie aber noch schnell einen grossen Schluck von dem Nesselwein, den sie bisher nicht angerührt hatte. Hui, der fuhr aber ganz schön ein!

Dean gab sich alle Mühe, Hermine bei Laune zu halten, doch das täuschte leider nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass er ein miserabler Tänzer war. Er trat ihr auf die Füsse, auf das Kleid, seine Hände waren feucht vom Schweiss und er traute sich kaum, sie anzusehen. Doch vielleicht lag es an dem Nesselwein, ihr war es gerade ziemlich egal, Hauptsache sie musste sich nicht mehr für Ron und Lavender fremdschämen.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine ziemlich scharfe Stimme:

„Thomas, Sie sind ja noch schlechter im Tanzen als in Zaubertränke und das will schliesslich was heissen. Los, verschwinden Sie."

Dean sah erschrocken zu Snape auf, liess Hermine los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und stolperte dann eine Entschuldigung stammelnd davon. Bevor Hermine wusste, wie ihr geschah, nahm Snape ihre Hand und legte seine eigene auf ihren Rücken.

„Miss Granger, Sie wollten wissen, ob ich tanzen kann."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, also schwieg sie und liess sich einfach von ihm führen. Er war tatsächlich kein schlechter Tänzer. Und er roch gut. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da gerade gedacht hatte, fing sie an zu kichern.

„Miss Granger, reissen Sie sich zusammen."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich…" jetzt lachte sie. Sie hatte Mühe, seinen Schritten zu folgen, vor allem weil jetzt ein etwas schnellerer Walzer gespielt wurde und er sie sehr wienerisch grosszügig durch den Raum drehte.

„Selbst wenn ich ein schlechter Tänzer wäre, wäre Ihr Verhalten absolut unangemessen. Darf ich erfahren, was so lustig ist?"

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und wollte antworten, aber sie konnte nicht. Das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken und nicht einmal ein Lächeln wollte ihr gelingen. Sie konnte kein Wort sagen, alles was sie konnte, war in seine Augen sehen. Zwei schwarze Seen, die sie aufzusaugen schienen, sie zu verschlingen drohten. Es war kein heisses Gefühl wie bei Sirius, es war, als würde sie fallen, als würde sie durch den Raum trudeln.

Es war, als stünde die Zeit still.

Es gab nur noch sie und diese beiden schwarzen Seen. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Körper, der zu den Augen gehörte und plötzlich nahm sie ihn mit all ihren Sinnen wahr. Sie sah seine Augen, sein Gesicht, fühlte seine Hände, seinen Körper, seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, roch seinen Duft, ein Duft nach Kräutern, nach Mann, sie roch den Whisky, den er vorher getrunken haben musste, sie schmeckte den Nesselwein auf ihrer eigenen Zunge und war sich bewusst, dass sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

Er war verwirrt. Warum hatte er sie nochmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihn anstarrte mit diesen braunen Augen, die wunderbar strahlenden braunen Augen. Er wusste, dass sie sich an ihn lehnte. Und er wusste, dass er die Beherrschung verlieren würde, wenn er sie jetzt nicht sofort losliesse.

Und genau in diesem Moment wurde die grosse Eingangstür zum Schloss in die Luft gesprengt.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

Bitte hasst mich nicht! Ich hab eine kleine Info: Ihr seht, welches Genre die Geschichte hat, wenn ihr also auf Blut und Tote und und und steht, seit ihr hier mit dem nächsten Kapitel eventuell nicht so glücklich...


	7. Heaven's on fire

**ACHTUNG! **Ich schreib's jetzt hier nochmal: Bitte, schaut euch das Genre an, diese Geschichte hatte nie den Anspruch, böse oder dramatisch zu sein! Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen böse...

**trina1992****:** Das mit Hagrid ist definitiv eine geile Idee ^^ Aber leider ist es dann doch nicht ganz so harmlos, was da passiert...

* * *

Das grosse Tor von Hogwarts explodierte regelrecht. Splitter flogen durch die Luft, die Mauer wurde tief erschüttert, Steine brachen aus dem Torbogen. Staubwolken vernebelten den wenigen, die aus der grossen Halle in die Eingangshalle getreten waren, die Sicht. Die Schüler schrien entsetzt auf, als sie die schwarzen Gestalten in den Schwaden ausmachten. Panik brach aus.

Die Todesser hatten soeben Hogwarts betreten.

Das absolute Chaos brach aus. Die Schüler versuchten kreischend, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und rannten kopflos durch die grosse Halle. Der Eingang des Festsaals mündete direkt in die Eingangshalle und da konnten sie ja nicht hin. Einige Schüler hatten die Tür hinter dem Buffet entdeckt und versuchten nun, sie zu erreichen. Sie stiessen gegen die Tische, sprangen über das Buffet, Gläser fielen zu Boden und zersprangen, Flaschen flogen durch die Luft. Manche rannten in blinder Panik doch in die Eingangshalle und wurden dort von den Todessern unter Beschuss genommen.

Snape und Hermine taumelten auseinander. Im ersten Moment konnte sich keiner der beiden orientieren. Was war gerade geschehen? Als sie realisierten, was passiert war, zückten sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten in die Eingangshalle.

Die Ordensmitglieder reagierten blitzschnell. Sirius und Lupin versuchten, so schnell wie möglich Harry zu finden. Als sie ihn endlich erreicht hatten, sahen sie, dass Tonks und MadEye sich bereits schützend vor ihn und Ginny gestellt hatten. Lavender und Ron waren nirgends zu sehen. Harry verstand noch nicht so ganz, was da geschah, doch Ginny hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schien bereit, den Todessern gegenüber zu treten.

Hagrid begann sofort, sich um die Schüler zu kümmern. Da er keinen Zauberstab hatte, konnte er nicht in der gleichen Weise gegen die Todesser kämpfen wie die andern. Er scheuchte alle Minderjährigen von der Eingangshalle weg, räumte mit ein paar Tritten und Armbewegungen das Buffet weg und brachte so viele Schüler in Sicherheit, wie er nur konnte.

Arthur Weasley rannte gemeinsam mit fünf anderen Ordensmitgliedern in die Eingangshalle, um sich den Todessern zu stellen. Ebenso diejenigen, die in der DA waren: Egal wie beschwipst manch einer gerade eben noch gewesen war; jetzt wurden Zauberstäbe gezückt und die Köpfe klar gemacht.

Es herrschte Krieg.

Dumbledore stand mitten im grossen Saal und beschwor mächtige Schutzzauber, die die Todesser zumindest vom Rest des Schlosses fernhalten sollten. Doch er wusste: Wenn sie es geschafft hatten, in die Schule einzudringen, würde sie kein Schutzzauber der Welt aufhalten.

Er konnte fühlen, wie das Schloss sich wand. Es wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass die Menschen, denen es Schutz gewährte in Gefahr waren. Es schien das grosse Loch zu fühlen, dass die Todesser in seine Grundmauer gesprengt hatten. Dumbledore wusste als einer der wenigen, die lange in diesem Schloss gelebt hatten, dass es keineswegs nur ein altes Gemäuer war, das viele Generationen von jungen Zauberern beherbergt hatte. Nein, es war magisch, auf seine eigene Art war dieses Schloss ein Wesen, das fühlte und handelte. Und Dumbledore hoffte, dass es ihnen zu Hilfe eilen würde.

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für ein Plauderstündchen mit seinem Zuhause. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und stürzte in die Eingangshalle.

0o0

So also fühlte sich der Endkampf an. Harry war wie im Rausch. Er konnte kaum Freund von Feind unterscheiden, doch zum Glück trugen die Todesser ihre schwarzen Umhänge und weissen Masken. Harry wich so gut es ging allen Flüchen aus. Er hörte die Schreie derjenigen, die getroffen wurden, doch er hatte keine Chance zu sehen, ob es seine Flüche waren, die ihr Ziel fanden. Ab und zu sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Kämpfenden. Er sah Draco Malfoy, der sich offensichtlich gerade mit einem Todesser duellierte. Er sah Ginny, deren Zauberstab wie ein Maschinengewehr in Aktion war. Sirius, Remus, Tonks und MadEye taten alles, um ihn zu schützen, doch er verlor sie immer wieder aus den Augen.

Es war unmöglich, sich im Raum zu orientieren, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er und die anderen Ordensmitglieder zurück in die grosse Halle gedrängt wurden. Es waren einfach zu viele Todesser und sie waren nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Plötzlich nahm er den Sternenhimmel über sich wahr, die Decke des grossen Saals. Er hatte also recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung. Er stiess mit dem Rücken gegen Tonks, torkelte nach links und stolperte über seine eigenen Füsse. Vom Boden aus konnte er sehen, wie die Todesser die Ordensmitglieder eingekreist hatten.

„HALT!"

Harry hörte die Stimme und seine Narbe fing an zu brennen, wie sie nie zuvor gebrannt hatte.

Die Todesser senkten ihre Zauberstäbe und auch der Orden hörte auf zu kämpfen.

Voldemort trat aus den Reihen der Todesser hervor und lachte höhnisch. Seine roten Augen leuchteten, seine weisse Haut spannte sich über dem Schädel und die schlangenartigen Nasenlöcher blähten sich.

„Albus Dumbledore! Du Narr! Du glaubtest wohl, du könntest mich ewig von hier fernhalten!"

Die Todesser stimmten in sein Gelächter ein.

„Wo hast du den Potter-Jungen versteckt? Gib ihn mir, dann werdet ihr vielleicht nicht sterben."

„Nein, Tom, du wirst Harry nicht kriegen. Wir alle schützen ihn, mit unserer Magie und unserer Liebe. Du wirst wieder scheitern, wie du bereits einmal gescheitert bist."

Voldemort grinste.

„Das werde ich nicht. Du weisst, in meinen Adern fliesst jetzt sein Blut. Ich bin genauso geschützt wie er. Und ihr alle" er deutete auf die Ordensmitglieder. „Ihr könnt mich nicht töten, die Prophezeiung sagt: ‚der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt' – Harry Potter wird heute sterben!

„Also, Albus, lass die Spielchen, ihr habt eh verloren! Wo ist er?"

Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass Voldemort ihn nicht sehen konnte, da er inmitten der Ordensmitglieder am Boden lag. Doch er konnte seinen Todfeind sehr wohl sehen.

_Harry schlenderte durchs Haus. Die Dursleys waren bei den Nachbarn zum Tee eingeladen, und hatten Harry verboten, irgendetwas anzurühren. Doch natürlich würde er sich nicht daran halten. Im Wohnzimmer nahm er eines von Onkel Vernons Büchern. Es war ein Krimi. Harry schlug das Buch auf, und hatte genau die Stelle erwischt, an der der Detektiv vom Mörder in einer finsteren Gasse überrascht wurde._

‚_Es ist vorbei, Garcia! Jetzt wirst du sterben und keiner wird je erfahren, dass ich die Kleine umgebracht habe!'_

‚_Du Hund! Niemals wirst du damit durchkommen!'_

‚_Oh doch!'_

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie das Buch weitergegangen war, doch er wusste noch, dass er in diesem Moment verstanden hatte, warum die Guten immer gewannen: Weil die Bösen offensichtlich den Drang hatten, sich gross zu inszenieren und dem Helden all ihre Motive und Pläne mitzuteilen. Dadurch gewann der Held wertvolle Zeit, die ihm schlussendlich irgendwie nützlich war.

Und Harry verstand in dem Moment, dass er keine Sekunde zögern durfte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte und schoss:

„CONFRINGO!"

Voldemort explodierte. Oder zumindest sah es so aus. Dort wo er gerade gestanden hatte, befand sich nun ein Loch im Boden. Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Doch bevor irgendjemand auch nur den Zauberstab heben konnte, begann der Boden sich zu bewegen. Die Steine, die sonst den perfekt glatten und ebenen Fussboden der grossen Halle bildeten, fingen an, Wellen zu schlagen. Die Todesser versuchten verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, aber einer nach dem andern fiel hin.

Im Boden bildeten sich nun Risse, als würden sich Münder öffnen. Die Todesser schrien, flehten um Hilfe, doch die Ordensmitglieder und Schüler von Hogwarts konnten nur dastehen und fassungslos zusehen, wie ihre Feinde vom Schloss verschlungen wurden.

Nach nur einer halben Minute war der Spuk vorbei. Der Boden beruhigte sich, er wurde wieder glatt und von dem Loch, das entstanden war, als Harry Voldemort in die Luft gejagt hatte, war auch nichts mehr zu sehen.

Es war vorbei.

0o0

Dumbledore hatte alle Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt und je einen Lehrer beauftragt, sie über die Geschehnisse zu informieren. Die Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix hatten die Verletzten aus dem Eingangsbereich und der grossen Halle in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo sich Madame Pomfrey um sie kümmerte. Der war zum Glück nichts passiert, sie hatte nämlich an diesem Nachmittag aus Versehen an einer Schlafwurz gerochen und war dann auf einem der Betten eingeschlafen.

Es gab einige Verletzte, doch offensichtlich hatten die Todesser dank dem Chaos und dem Staub, den sie mit der Sprengung des Hauptportals verursacht hatten, derart wenig gesehen, dass es keine Toten gab. Sirius und Remus hatten das ganze Gelände abgesucht, doch ausserhalb des Schlosses war niemand mehr.

Das Erstaunliche war, dass nirgends verletzte Todesser zu finden gewesen waren. Charlie Weasley, der von einem herabfallenden Trümmer der Mauer getroffen worden war, erzählte Dumbledore, er habe gesehen, wie die Todesser allesamt vom Boden verschlungen worden seien, aber dass das ja nicht sein könne. Als Albus ihm von den Ereignissen in der grossen Halle erzählte, riss der Drachenzüchter die Augen auf.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass das Schloss sich eingemischt hat?"

Alle Anwesenden im Krankenflügel hörten gebannt zu.

„Genau das will ich sagen. Ich habe das bisher nie in diesem Ausmass erlebt. Das Schloss hat seine Eigenarten, selbstverständlich, so erschafft es für jeden von uns den Raum der Wünsche immer wieder neu, oder es steuert die Treppen. Die Zimmer, die nicht immer am selben Ort sind, die sich verändernden Flure, die Decke in der grossen Halle: Das sind alles Beweise dafür, dass diese Schloss mehr als ein Gebäude ist."

Dumbledore ging zu einem der Fenster und legte die Hand auf den Rahmen. Zärtlich streichelte er über das Holz.

„Dieses Schloss ist etwas Besonderes. Ich wusste, dass es uns nicht im Stich lassen würde."

0o0

Die Verletzten waren versorgt, die Schüler in ihren Betten. Die Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer von Hogwarts waren alle in Dumbledores Büro versammelt. Harry, Ginny und Ron waren ebenfalls da.

„Meine Freunde, wir haben heute einen Sieg davongetragen. Einen Sieg, wie er nie zuvor dagewesen ist. Harry hat es geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich weiss nicht so wirklich, was mit den Todessern geschehen ist, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass das Schloss sie nicht so schnell wieder ausspuckt."

Die Anwesenden grinsten.

„Und obwohl das alles freudige Nachrichten sind, gibt es weitere ungelöste Rätsel:

„Wie haben die Todesser es geschafft, auf das Gelände von Hogwarts zu kommen?

„Warum hat Voldemort Severus am Abend vorher nicht zu dem Treffen gerufen?

„Hat er gewusst, dass Severus unser Spion ist? Und wenn ja, warum?

„Und das bringt mich zur wichtigsten aller Fragen:

„Wo sind Severus Snape und Hermine Granger?"

* * *

**Ist das nicht schön?** Endlich Frieden! Naja, nicht ganz...


	8. Dunkelheit

**Reviews:** Ich beantworte die meisten per PM, also schreibt schreibt schreibt!

Sorry, dieses Kap ist etwas kürzer...

* * *

„Wo bin ich?" fragte Hermine benommen.

Ihr Kopf brummte, es war dunkel und nach dem was sie fühlte, lag sie auf dem harten Steinboden.

„In Malfoy Manor" grummelte neben ihr eine Stimme.

Snape! Das neben ihr war Snape. Aber wie zur…

Plötzlich knallte die Tür auf und Hermine kniff geblendet die Augen zusammen.

„Lucius" hörte sie Snape knurren.

„Ganz recht, mein Freund, und wenn ich bitten dürfte: Nicht in diesem Ton." Malfoy sah sie herablassend an. Hermine verstand immer noch nicht. Sie tastete ihren Körper nach ihrem Zauberstab ab, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Da kapierte sie plötzlich: Malfoy hatte sie gefangen genommen.

‚Sehr gut Miss Granger' vernahm sie eine höhnische Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht die gleiche Stimme wie die, die ihr manchmal sagte, sie solle jetzt aufhören zu lernen oder damit anfangen.

‚Nein, und jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich, Miss Granger. Versuchen Sie rauszufinden, wo unsere Zauberstäbe sind.' Hermine verstand: Snape hatte sich per Legilimens in ihre Gedanken geschlichen. Sie war zu panisch, um seine Order zu hinterfragen, also schwieg sie und suchte Malfoys Kleidung nach verdächtigen Ausbeulungen ab.

„Na, Schlammblut, was suchst du?" fragte Malfoy höhnisch.

„Sprich gefälligst mit mir, du Abschaum!" faucht Snape ihn an.

„Abschaum? Wer von uns hat denn den dunklen Lord verraten? Das warst ja wohl du!" zischte Malfoy.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, aber nur ein kleines Stück. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Du warst es. Du hast mich verraten!"

Malfoy lachte selbstzufrieden.

„Natürlich, wer denn sonst? Glaubst du, auch nur einer dieser Idioten wäre schlau genug gewesen, dich zu durchschauen? Nicht einmal der dunkle Lord konnte es."

Malfoy sah wieder Hermine an.

„Es war klar, dass wir nicht gewinnen können, aber der dunkle Lord wollte nicht auf mich hören. Als er herausgefunden hatte, wie er die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts durchbrechen konnte, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen."

„Wie haben Sie das eigentlich geschafft?" fragte Hermine.

‚Miss Granger, ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen schweigen!' ‚Ich weiss, aber ich finde die Stäbe nicht und wenn ich ihn ablenke, können Sie ihn vielleicht überwältigen.'

Darauf schwieg die Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Malfoy betrachtete Hermine. Er schien zu überlegen, ob sie seiner Antwort würdig war.

„Nun, Schlammblut, der dunkle Lord hatte erfahren, dass heute Abend der grosse Ball stattfinden sollte und dass alle Ordensmitglieder dabei sein würden. Dadurch würde auch die heulende Hütte unbewacht sein. Da die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts nicht bis Hogsmeade reichen und unter der Erde nicht wirksam sind, war es kein Problem, durch den Geheimgang zu krabbeln. Nur verdammt dreckig ist das Loch!"

Malfoy schnippte sich bei dem Gedanken an seinen Ausflug in den Untergrund ein imaginäres Staubkorn vom Umhang.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt von uns?" fragte Hermine. Ihre Stimme zitterte, weniger wegen der Angst, als vielmehr wegen der Anspannung. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Snape sehen, dessen Gesicht wie versteinert war. Doch sie konnte ihn praktisch denken fühlen.

„Von dir will ich gar nichts, Schlammblut" spuckte Malfoy.

„Ihr seid meine Sicherheit. Solange ich euch habe, wird Dumbledore es nicht wagen, mir etwas anzutun. Früher oder später werden sie ja wohl merken, dass ich der einzige Todesser bin, den sie nicht gefangen genommen oder getötet haben."

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, mit Malfoy gekämpft zu haben, wie also waren sie und Snape hierher gelangt? Sie erinnerte sich, mit gehobenem Zauberstab in die Eingangshalle gelaufen zu sein, aber dann…

Malfoy gab ihr von sich aus die Erklärung.

„Ihr beiden seid direkt auf mich zu gelaufen, das war meine Chance. Ich habe euch einfach mit einem Schlafzauber belegt und euch hierher gebracht. Das dies zu Beginn der Schlacht war, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie sie ausgegangen ist. Aber selbst wenn der dunkle Lord wider Erwarten gewonnen haben sollte, werde ich ihm den Verräter Severus Snape und das Schlammblut Hermine Granger als Geschenk übergeben."

Hermine dachte fieberhaft nach, da erhob sich Snape. Malfoy hob sofort seinen Zauberstab, doch Snape klopfte sich bloss den Staub von seinem Umhang.

„Tja, dann sind wir wohl deine Gefangenen, was Lucius?" Er klang, als wäre das alles eine nette Teeparty. Verwirrt starrte Hermine ihren Professor an. War er jetzt verrückt geworden? Und auch Lucius schien etwas nervös.

„Wenn du vorhast, mit unserem Leben deine Freiheit zu erkaufen, solltest du uns vielleicht nicht hier unten verhungern lassen."

Malfoy entspannte sich ein wenig, als er verstand, worauf Severus hinauswollte.

„Ihr werdet genug zu essen bekommen, aber ihr werdet diesen Raum nicht verlassen, bis ich Dumbledores Garantie habe, dass mir nichts geschehen wird."

Severus nickte und sah sich dann in dem kargen Raum um. Erst jetzt nahm auch Hermine ihre Umgebung wahr. Sie befanden sich in einem Kellerraum, vielleicht 4 auf 4 Meter, allerdings war er nur knapp 2 Meter hoch, so dass Snape und Malfoy, die beide nicht gerade klein waren, keine grossen Sprünge machen konnten. Die Wände, der Boden und die Decke waren aus groben Steinen gefertigt, das war auch schon alles. In dem Raum, der eigentlich mehr ein Verliess war, gab es nichts, keinen Stuhl, keinen Tisch, kein Bett, keine Lampe, nichts.

‚Sehr richtig, Miss Granger.' Hermine zuckte wieder zusammen, als sie Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf hörte. War der denn immer noch da drin?

„Lucius, du könntest dieses Loch wenigstens etwas gemütlicher gestalten. Sessel wären zum Beispiel mal ganz nett. Und wenn du vorhast, uns hier länger festzuhalten, wäre ein Bett auch ziemlich praktisch."

Malfoy begann, anzüglich zu grinsen.

„Aha, so ist das also. Tztztz, Severus, ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten. Jede Frau im Gefolge unseres Herrn wäre dir zu Füssen gelegen, wenn du sie auch nur angesehen hättest, und du entscheidest dich für diese kleine Schlampe? Also wirklich, ich bin enttäuscht."

Malfoy schüttelte in gespielter Trauer den Kopf. Hermine wurde rot, als ihr klar wurde, was er da gerade impliziert hatte, doch Severus blieb ganz ruhig.

„Ich zwinge niemanden dazu, mit mir zu schlafen. Erst recht nicht, wenn es sich um jemanden handelt, der sich nicht wehren kann. Ich bin nicht wie du."

Malfoy bekam rosige Wangen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe doch die blauen Flecken auf Narzissas Armen gesehen. Und ich weiss auch, dass du immer einer der ersten warst, die sich an euren unschuldigen Opfern vergangen hat."

Hasserfüllt starrte Malfoy Snape an. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab.

„Hier hast du dein Bett! Mir ist egal, was du und deine Hure miteinander treibt, solange ich es mir nicht ansehen muss!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Snape rief ihm hinterher:

„Vergiss nicht unser Essen!"

Die Tür knallte zu und hüllte die beiden Gefangenen wieder in Dunkelheit.

* * *

Jaja, unsere beiden Helden *grins* Ich mache es ihnen nicht all zu leicht, versprochen!


	9. Burn with me

Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, weil keiner wusste, wo Hermine und Severus waren. Das Schweigen dehnte sich und wandelte sich in lähmende Angst.

„Sie können nicht tot oder verletzt sein, sonst hätten wir sie gefunden. Und da sie beide keine Todesser sind, wäre es auch sehr erstaunlich, wenn das Schloss sie geschluckt hätte. Wenn sie noch auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts wären, hätten Sirius und Remus sie ebenfalls finden müssen. Sie sind also an einem anderen Ort.

„Dafür gibt es drei Erklärungen: Erstens könnten sie geflohen sein. Aber das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Zweitens könnten sie flüchtende Todesser verfolgt und dabei Hogwarts verlassen haben. Dann hätte Severus mich aber bestimmt irgendwie informiert. Oder aber, sie wurden gefangen genommen."

Harry sprang auf.

„Hermine ist doch nicht dumm, die lässt sich doch nicht gefangen nehmen!"

Ron erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Genau. Und was wäre, wenn Snape eben doch zu den Bösen gehört, und Hermine entführt hat?"

Dumbledore blickte die beiden gütig an.

„Mr. Potter, natürlich ist Miss Granger ausserordentlich klug, aber hier geht es nicht um Intelligenz, sondern darum, wer der mächtigere Zauberer ist. Und vor allem wer den Überraschungseffekt für sich nutzen kann. Mr. Weasley, seien Sie versichert, Severus gehört zu uns. Niemals würde er uns verraten und noch viel weniger würde er eine Schülerin in Gefahr bringen."

Ron schnaubte zweifelnd, doch Harry legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

Dumbledore blickte wieder in die Runde.

„Wir müssen rausfinden, wen das Schloss sich einverleibt hat, nur dann haben wir eine Chance, Miss Granger und Severus wieder zu finden."

0o0

Hermine sass fröstelnd auf dem Bett. Sie trug immer noch das grüne Kleid und ohne Zauberstab konnte sie es auch nicht zurückverwandeln. Ganz abgesehen davon hätte sie es ohne Ginnys Hilfe bestimmt vermasselt und vor Snape wollte sie sich nicht blamieren. Dieser ging wie ein Panter in der kleinen Zelle hin und her. Sie konnte ihn wegen der Dunkelheit zwar nicht sehen, doch sie hörte seine Schritte: Drei nach links, ein Scharren, wenn er auf dem Absatz drehte, drei nach rechts, Scharren.

Es machte sie noch nervöser, als sie ohnehin schon war.

„Professor, Sir, könnten Sie vielleicht damit aufhören? Das macht mich nervös."

Statt sie anzuschnauzen lenkte er seine Schritte zum Bett und setzte sich ebenfalls. Sie schwiegen und ihr wurde immer kälter. Nach einer Weile hörte sie es neben sich rascheln und dann fühlte sie plötzlich etwas Warmes auf ihren Schultern. Er hatte sich seinen Umhang ausgezogen und legte ihn ihr über die Schulter. Ihre Überraschung kannte keine Grenzen.

„Danke" hauchte sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Miss Granger, wir haben beide nichts davon, wenn Sie sich hier den Tod holen."

Sie schwiegen wieder für eine Weile, dann fragte sie:

„Professor, glauben Sie, wir werden hier wieder raus kommen?" Ihre Stimme klang ängstlich und das macht sie wütend.

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher. Lucius wird uns nichts antun, sonst verliert er seine Sicherheit. Und Albus weiss war er tut. Bestimmt sind sie bereits auf dem Weg hierher."

Severus konnte selber kaum glauben, was er da sagte. Warum versuchte er, ihr Mut zu machen? Er zwar sich alles andere als sicher, dass sie überleben würden. Was wenn der dunkle Lord gewonnen hatte? Dann würde er mit Sicherheit zu Tode gefoltert werden. Und ihr würde es auch nicht besser ergehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde sie mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch vergewaltigt werden.

Er konnte sie gähnen hören. Er wusste, dass sie versuchte, keine Schwäche zu zeigen, doch sie war erschöpft, physisch wie auch psychisch.

„Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich werde sie wecken, wenn Lucius wieder kommt."

Hermine konnte wirklich kaum die Augen offen halten.

„Gut, aber Sie wecken mich bestimmt?"

„Natürlich, was glauben Sie denn?"

Hermine legte sich hin. Dabei zog sie die Beine ganz nahe an die Brust, um ihn nur ja nicht zu berühren. Sie wollte ihn unter gar keinen Umständen verärgern. Ihr war klar, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen war, alleine hätte sie keine Chance.

Noch bevor sie richtig fertig gedacht hatte, schlief sie ein.

Severus hörte, wie ihr Atem regelmässig und ruhig wurde. Es war gut, wenn sie ihre Kräfte sammelte, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihnen noch bevorstand.

Er gehörte zu den Leuten, die andere belügen konnten, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Gerade deswegen war es wichtig, sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich zu bleiben. Doch jetzt widerstrebte es ihm zutiefst, es sich einzugestehen: Er hatte mörderische Angst.

Und das Schlimmste war: Er hatte keine Angst um sich.

0o0

Dumbledore stand in der grossen Halle und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er fühlte das Schloss, spürte, dass es sich weitgehend beruhigt hatte, aber immer noch aufgewühlt war. Er wusste, dass ein Gebäude wie dieses nur selten derart in die Geschehnisse eingriff. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass es nun in Aufruhr war. Der Schulleiter konzentrierte sich auf den Boden. Er stand genau auf der Stelle, an der vor ein paar Stunden Voldemort gestanden hatte. Doch das Böse war verschwunden, alles was er fühlte war das Schloss.

Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf. Er wusste jetzt, wo Severus und Hermine waren.

0o0

Hermine schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf auf und wurde von dem Licht, das durch die offene Kellertür drang geblendet. Offensichtlich war sie durch den Lärm geweckt worden, der durch das Öffnen der Tür entstanden war.

Lucius Malfoy trat in ihr Verlies und war noch bleicher als sonst.

„Na, habt ihr's auch schön gemütlich?" fragte er, doch die Häme, die er seiner Stimme zu verleihen suchte, wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Severus verstand sofort, was das bedeutete.

„Aber natürlich. Auf jeden Fall gemütlicher als du es in Askaban haben wirst!"

Hermine rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Askaban? Bei Merlins Unterhose, hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen?

Lucius knirscht mit den Zähnen.

„Ich werde nicht nach Askaban gehen, dafür habe ich ja euch. Bald schon wird Dumbledore vor mir zu Kreuze kriechen müssen, wenn er euch lebend wiederhaben will."

Mit diesen Worten ging er davon und liess Severus und Hermine in der Dunkelheit zurück. Doch das schien plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig.

„Der dunkle Lord ist tot?" japste Hermine ungläubig.

Severus lachte leise.

„Ja, Miss Granger, es scheint, als hätten wir gewonnen."

Mit einem Aufschrei fiel Hermine ihm um den Hals, was ihr trotz der Dunkelheit erstaunlich gut gelang. Und dann überraschte er sie: Er lachte laut, packte sie und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Sie quiekte vor Freude. Endlich! Endlich war es vorbei!

Sie hatten beide keinerlei Zweifel mehr, dass sie bald aus diesem Loch draussen wären. Der Krieg war zu Ende, Voldemort besiegt, sie waren frei!

Immer noch lachend plumpsten Severus und Hermine zurück auf das Bett, wobei sie halb auf ihm zu liegen kam. Sie versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während die Freude sie durchströmte.

Es war vorbei!

Als Hermine endlich wieder normal atmen konnte, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, in welcher Lage sie sich gerade befand: Sie trug ein skandalöses Kleid, das durch ihren kleinen Freudentanz selbstverständlich total verrutscht war, lag halb auf ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor, und hatte auch noch die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Oh oh, das würde ihm nicht gefallen.

Sie versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Trotz der Dunkelheit glaubte sie, seinen Blick zu sehen. Sie roch seinen Duft, den sie schon beim Tanzen wahrgenommen hatte: Die Mischung aus Kräutern und Mann, die ihr völlig den Verstand vernebelte. Sie fühlte seinen festen, warmen Körper unter sich und sie konnte sein Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen fühlen:

Bu-bumm, bu-bumm, bu-bumm.

Er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Sie war so weich, sie roch so gut, und immer noch hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Doch, das gefiel ihm sehr.

Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie zu sich heran.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war es, als ob ein Bann gebrochen würde.

* * *

**Na, wer konnte es kaum erwarten? ;-)**


	10. Hear me breathe

**Sorry, sorry, sorry!** Bin gestern einfach nicht dazu gekommen, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen!

Dafür kommt jetzt endlich mal ein bisschen Feuer in die ganze Sache hier!

Ich weiss, das ist keine Malfoy-Story, aber nur so aus Interesse: Wer von euch mag ihn und wer nicht?

* * *

_Als Hermine endlich wieder normal atmen konnte, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, in welcher Lage sie sich gerade befand: Sie trug ein skandalöses Kleid, das durch ihren kleinen Freudentanz selbstverständlich total verrutscht war, lag halb auf ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor, und hatte auch noch die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Oh oh, das würde ihm nicht gefallen._

_Sie versuchte, sich von ihm loszumachen, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Trotz der Dunkelheit glaubte sie, seinen Blick zu sehen. Sie roch seinen Duft, den sie schon beim Tanzen wahrgenommen hatte: Die Mischung aus Kräutern und Mann, die ihr völlig den Verstand vernebelte. Sie fühlte seinen festen, warmen Körper unter sich und sie konnte sein Herz gegen ihre Brust schlagen fühlen:_

_Bu-bumm, bu-bumm, bu-bumm._

_Er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Sie war so weich, sie roch so gut, und immer noch hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt. Doch, das gefiel ihm sehr._

_Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie zu sich heran._

_Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war es, als ob ein Bann gebrochen würde._

Hermines Verstand verflüchtigte sich mit einem Schlag. Merlin, konnte dieser Mann küssen! Seine Lippen waren weich und begannen gerade damit, an ihren zu saugen. Sie keuchte auf, als er sie leicht in die Unterlippe biss. Ihre eine Hand hatte sie in seinen Haaren vergraben, die andere tastete über seinen Hals nach unten auf seine Brust. Sie versuchte, sich näher an seinen Körper zu pressen, als er sie mit Schwung auf den Rücken drehte.

Nun lag sie unter ihm, er drückte sie in die Matratze und küsste sie, leidenschaftlich, fordernd. Seine linke Hand wanderte zu dem Schlitz in ihrem Kleid und streichelte ihr Bein. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper und sie seufzte.

Severus schob ihr Kleid nach oben, um an ihren Hintern zu kommen, diesen perfekten kleinen, festen Hintern. Er packte zu, knetete ihn, fühlte, wie sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen drückte. Er war hart wie schon lange nicht mehr und das nur weil sie ihn küsste.

Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Po und tastete nach vorne. Er fühlte die Spitze ihres Höschens und schob das Bündchen zur Seite. Mit seinen Knien drückte er ihre Beine auseinander.

Willig öffnete sie sich ihm. Dann wanderte sein Mund zu ihrem Ausschnitt. Er streifte den Träger des Kleides von ihrer Schulter und zog den Stoff nach unten. Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, doch er wusste, dass ihre Brüste perfekt waren. Er begann, an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen, was ihr einen kleinen, erstickten Schrei entlockte.

Sie konnte sein Grinsen an ihrer Haut fühlen und wieder bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Schauer der Erregung fluteten durch ihren Körper. Kleine Blitze zuckten von ihrer Brustwarze direkt in ihren Schoss. Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Haare und drückte ihn an sich.

Oh Merlin, das sollte niemals aufhören!

Seine Finger waren wieder an ihrem Höschen. Geschickt schob er es zur Seite und tauchte seine Finger in ihre Falten. Er spürte die Nässe, und allein das Wissen, dass er es war, der sie so erregte, liess ihn fast die Beherrschung verlieren.

Er rieb über ihren Kitzler und sie keuchte laut vor Erregung. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Er wusste genau, was er da tat, und er war gut. Oh, ja, oh, das war gut.

Plötzlich knallte es und ihr Verlies wurde in gleisendes Licht getaucht.

0o0

Dumbledore sah auf die Szene, die sich ihm darbot. Hinter sich hörte er die Stimmen der anderen Ordensmitglieder, die das Manor nach Severus und Hermine durchsuchten und er hatte sie soeben gefunden. In einer zugegebenermassen äusserst kompromittierenden Situation.

„Miss Granger, Severus, ich schlage vor, Sie stehen auf und kommen erst mal mit."

Hermine blinzelte ungläubig. Was war gerade geschehen? Sie hatte… Sie war… Ach du Scheisse!

„Es… Ich…" stotterte sie, doch Dumbledore winkte ab. Täuschte sie sich, oder hatte sie ihn gerade tatsächlich zwinkern sehen?

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Niemand wird etwas erfahren, wenn Sie sich jetzt erheben und ihre Kleider richten."  
Severus stand bereits neben dem Bett. Wann war er aufgestanden? Naja, wenigstens hatte er ihre gröbste Blösse verdeckt. Hermine verstand gar nichts mehr, doch sie gehorchte und schob alles an Ort und Stelle. Merlin, war das peinlich! Sie hoffte nur, Dumbledore hatte nicht allzu detailliert sehen können, was da gerade… WAS DA GERADE ZWISCHEN IHR UND IHREM PROFESSOR GELAUFEN WAR! OH SCHEISSE!

Ihr Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Panisch sah sie zwischen Snape und Dumbledore hin und her. Letzterer drehte sich gerade um und rief:

„Ich habe sie gefunden!"

Vielstimmiger Jubel erhob sich draussen und sofort stürmten Harry, Ron und Ginny herein, um Hermine zu umarmen.

„Ach, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Wir hatten schon Angst, wir hätten dich verloren!"

„Tu so was nie wieder, ja?"

Hermine konnte nichts sagen, sie konnte nur weinen vor Glück und Erleichterung. Als ihre Freunde sie endlich wieder losgelassen hatten, sah sie sich in dem Verlies um, das für die letzten Stunden ihr Gefängnis gewesen war.

Snape war bereits verschwunden.

0o0

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts brachte Harry Hermine auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge. Als er bei der Stelle angelangt war, an der das Schloss die Todesser gefressen hatte, lachten sie alle Tränen. Dann erzählte er von Dumbledores Behauptung, Malfoy habe Snape und Hermine entführt, und wie sie in Windeseile nach Malfoy Manor gereist waren.

Dort waren sie auf einen völlig verängstigten Malfoy getroffen, der sich nach Kräften gewehrt hatte. Seine Drohungen, Snape und Hermine etwas anzutun, hatten Dumbledore nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Offensichtlich war sein schauspielerisches Talent nicht gross genug, um den mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu überzeugen.

Mit einem gut gezielten Petrificus Totalus hatte der Schulleiter Malfoy auf die Bretter geschickt und dann eine Hausdurchsuchung angeordnet. Die Ordensmitglieder waren dabei nicht sonderlich zimperlich umgegangen, doch nur dank einem frustrierten Fusstritt von Sirius hatten sie den Schalter in der Verzierung am Kamin gefunden. Die dahinter liegende Treppe hatte sie zu einer Reihe von Verliesen gebracht, alle ähnlich wie das, in dem Hermine und Snape eingesperrt gewesen waren.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass wirklich niemand ausser Albus gesehen hatte, was in dem Verlies geschehen war. Verdammt, wie sollte sie jetzt ihrem Lehrer gegenübertreten?

0o0

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, wollte Hermine nur noch drei Dinge: Endlich etwas essen, ein heisses Bad nehmen und dann ins Bett. Doch Albus Dumbledore hatte sie zu sich ins Büro bestellt, also hexte sie sich schnell in Jeans und Pullover und ging dann zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier in einem der Schlosstürme.

„Rote Bertie Botts Bohnen" murmelte sie und der Wasserspeier machte den Weg zur Wendeltreppe frei. Erst als Hermine auf die Stufen trat, wurde ihr bewusst, wie ausgelaugt sie war. Ihre Beine drohten unter ihr weg zu knicken, als die Woge der Erschöpfung sie überrollte.

Beim Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, stand die Tür bereits offen und Hermine torkelte in den runden Raum. Albus Dumbledore sass hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wies freundlich lächelnd auf einen Stuhl. Am Fenster stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt.

„Severus, kommst du bitte her" sagte Dumbledore. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Der Schulleiter räusperte sich.

„Nun, ich bin äusserst glücklich darüber, dass es Ihnen beiden gut geht. Sie wissen beide, was sich während Ihrer Abwesenheit hier abgespielt hat und dass der Krieg nun zu Ende ist. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis wir Sie gefunden haben, doch das Schloss hat so seine Eigenarten. Offensichtlich gehört die Offenlegung seiner Speisekarte nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen."

Dumbledore grinste und seine Augen funkelten. Sogar Hermine brachte ein amüsiertes Lächeln zustande, doch sie war zu müde, um etwas zu sagen.

„Wie auch immer, Sie sind wieder da und das ist die Hauptsache. Die nächste Woche wird sowieso unterrichtsfrei sein, drum schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich jetzt erst einmal ausschlafen und Energie tanken. Miss Granger, da Sie wohl mehr Ruhe brauchen, als Sie in einem normalen Schlafsaal bekommen können, möchte ich Ihnen gerne die Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecherin zuweisen. Vicky Frobisher hat sich bereit erklärt, Ihnen ihr Quartier bis auf Weiteres zur Verfügung zu stellen. Die Hauselfen haben Ihre persönlichen Sachen bereits dorthin gebracht."

Hermine konnte nur nicken. Sie merkte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen.

„Severus, ich möchte dich bitten, Miss Granger zu begleiten. Da sie offensichtlich momentan nicht in der Lage ist, sich weiter zu unterhalten, werden wir dieses Gespräch erst im Verlauf der folgenden Tage führen."

Snape erhob sich ohne eine Antwort und auch Hermine stand auf. Sie schaute den Schulleiter an, doch sie konnte nichts sagen. Alles wozu sie im Stande war, war ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Snape legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie zur Tür.


	11. I want it all

***stolz sei*** Eine meiner Lieblingsautorinen liest meine Geschichte!

Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, das den Weg bereiten soll. Ihr könnt euch bestimmt denken wieso.

* * *

Benommen ging Hermine durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie fühlte kaum die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie in Richtung der Schulsprecher-Räume lenkte. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Hirns gab sich die größte Mühe, sich den Weg zu merken und nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Aber auch der Teil war zu müde, um mehr als drei Abbiegungen zu speichern. Und Hermine war sowieso alles egal.

Als sie und Snape vor einem Bild stehen blieben, und sie ihn ein Passwort sagen hörte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal das merken. Egal. Konnte sie sich auch morgen drum kümmern.

Severus dirigierte Hermine durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie alle paar Schritte stolperte. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und führte sie zum Bett. Das Mädchen kletterte einfach darauf und schlief augenblicklich ein, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich auszuziehen oder zuzudecken.

Severus seufzte. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, das nicht tun zu müssen, aber offensichtlich blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er schaute sich nach einem Pyjama um, konnte aber keinen entdecken. Na gut, Hermine – Severus, du musst sie Miss Granger nennen! – würde wohl auch mal eine Nacht in ihrer Unterwäsche schlafen können.

Ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und sie war nackt. Naja, beinahe, sie trug noch ihr Höschen.

Oh. Merlin.

Eine junge Frau wie sie sollte nicht solche Unterwäsche tragen, zumindest sollten es die Männer in ihrer Umgebung nicht wissen. Schwarze Spitze war einfach zu sündig!

Wobei Severus sich sicher war, dass er auch ohne diesen Anblick Schwierigkeiten haben würde, sich Hermine – Miss Granger! – gegenüber wieder gleich wie vorher zu verhalten.

Verdammt, was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Sie war seine Schülerin, um Himmels Willen, er sollte sie beschützen, nicht wie ein ausgehungertes Tier über sie herfallen! Und sich dann auch noch erwischen lassen.

Da kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, Hermine – MISS… Ach was, ich gebs auf – zuzudecken. Er konnte schliesslich nicht zulassen, dass sie sich erkältete. Und man konnte auch nie wissen, wer hier noch alles vorbei schauen würde.

0o0

Hermine erwachte. Es war kein plötzliches Erwachen, sondern ein angenehmes Auftauchen aus den Tiefen des Schlafes. Sie gähnte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Das Bett in dem sie lag war gross und die Laken so weich, dass sie die Augen wieder schloss. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, welcher Wochentag, welches Datum, aber das interessierte sie alles nicht. Ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie sich die Erholung verdient hatte. Warum wollte ihr aber gerade nicht in den Sinn kommen.

Dann sass sie kerzengerade im Bett.

Ach du Scheisse.

Sie wusste ganz genau, warum sie sich die Erholung verdient hatte. Nämlich weil sie und Snape von Lucius Malfoy entführt und in einen Keller gesperrt worden waren! Und das während dem alles entscheidenden Endkampf zwischen Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter! Sie war nicht dabei gewesen.

Und nicht nur das: Sie und Snape hatten ganz andere Dinge zu tun gehabt.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Merlin, was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihn geküsst – oder hatte er sie geküsst? Egal, es war ein Kuss gewesen, ein intensiver, verdammt heisser Kuss! Und er hatte sie angefasst, hatte ihr Gefühle beschert, die ihr jetzt mit aller Kraft ins Bewusstsein drängten. Sie bildete sich ein, seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen zu spüren und wohlige Schauer durchliefen sie.

Doch die Scham war stärker als die Erregung. Oje, wie sollte sie ihm nun gegenübertreten? Was sollte sie sagen? Sie hätte so tun können, als wäre nichts passiert, doch dafür hatte sie ihn viel zu sehr gewollt. Wenn sie ehrlich war: Wollte sie ihn immer noch viel zu sehr!

Hermine boxte in ihr Kissen. Verdammt, warum musste das nur ihr passieren?

‚Weil es sehr schräg gewesen wäre, wenn es Harry passiert wäre.'

‚Ach, halt die Klappe!'

‚Entschuldige mal, ja? Ich bin schliesslich du!'

‚Ja, und du kannst mich, beziehungsweise DICH mal!'

Nachdem sie sich selber genug beschimpft hatte, machte sie sich die Mühe, sich in dem Zimmer umzusehen. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich keineswegs in ihrem eigenen Bett befand. Ach du… Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte definitiv nicht sein, dass sie zusammen mit Snape… Und dann in Hogwarts… Und überhaupt, waren die Laken nicht schwarz genug, um einem berühmt berüchtigt schlecht gelaunten Tränkemeister zu gehören.

Entschlossen stand Hermine auf. Jetzt wollte sie wissen, wo sie sich befand!

Sie machte die Schlafzimmertür auf und trat in das kleine, aber gemütliche Wohnzimmer. Es gab eine kleine Kochnische, ein Tisch, ein paar Stühle, zwei Sofas und einen Kamin. Zwei weitere Türen führten von dem Wohnzimmer weg und dann war da noch die Rückseite des Porträts, das diese Räumlichkeiten bewachte.

Auf dem Tisch entdeckte Hermine einen Zettel.

„Liebe Hermine, ich hoffe, du fühlst dich besser, wenn du das hier liest. Ich freue mich, wenn dir meine Räume gefallen – nächstes Jahr werden es bestimmt deine sein! Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Liebe Grüsse - Vicky Frobisher"

Okay, offensichtlich befand Hermine sich in den Räumen der Schulsprecherin. Als sie den Namen nochmals las, tauchte aus einem Winkel ihres Gehirns Gesprächsfetzen auf:

„…_mehr Ruhe brauchen…_ _die Räumlichkeiten der Schulsprecherin… Vicky Frobisher… zur Verfügung… persönlichen Sachen…"_

Ganz schlau wurde Hermine nicht aus diesen Worten, aber sie war sich sicher, dass ihr der Rest des Gespräches auch noch in den Sinn kommen würde.

Sie öffnete neugierig die beiden anderen Türen. Der eine Raum war eine Art Büro mit einem grossen Schreibtisch und einem Fenster, von dem aus man direkt auf den See sehen konnte. Sie musste sich also im West-Flügel des Schlosses befinden. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne war herrlich.

Moment, untergehende Sonne? War etwa schon Abend? Aber… wie lange hatte die denn geschlafen? Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie lange sie bei Malfoy eingesperrt gewesen waren!

Sie erinnerte sich nun auch an den Rest des Gespräches, das sie mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro geführt hatte, beziehungsweise an die Dinge, die er ihr gesagt hatte, schliesslich hatte sie nicht allzu viel zu der Unterhaltung beigetragen. Ihr fiel auch wieder ein, dass Professor Snape sie zu dieser Wohnung geführt hatte.

Professor Snape. Severus.

Er hatte sie in das Schlafzimmer geführt und dann… Hermine sah an ihrem Körper runter und wurde erst jetzt gewahr, dass sie ja nichts trug ausser ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche, die sie unter ihrem Ballkleid getragen hatte. Merlin, hatte Severus sie etwa ausgezogen? Ihr Gesicht wurde heiss vor Scham.

Eilig ging sie ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sofort fühlte sie, wie ihre Aufregung schwand und wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Was kümmerte es sie, welcher Tag heute war, oder welcher Mann ihre Unterwäsche gesehen hatte? Voldemort war tot und nichts in der Welt wollte ihr jetzt noch etwas Böses.

0o0

Frisch geduscht und ganz gemütlich in Jeans und T-Shirt ging Hermine in die grosse Halle. Das Abendessen hatte bereits begonnen und als Ginny ihre Freundin entdeckte, sprang sie auf und winkte. Lächelnd ging Hermine auf ihre Freunde zu und wurde sofort von allen umarmt.

„Mensch, Süsse, ich bin so froh, geht es dir gut!"

„Hermine, du hast ja eine Ewigkeit gepennt, bist du okay?"

„WAS? Wie lange? Moment, Harry, du musst mir helfen, ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, welchen Tag wir haben."

Harry lachte.

„Also, der Ball war am Samstag Abend, dem 22. Dezember. Du und Snape waren bis zum Abend des 23. bei Malfoy im Verlies eingesperrt und heute haben wir den 24. Du hast also gut 24 Stunden geschlafen."

„Echt? Ich hab Weihnachten nicht verpasst?" Hermine strahlte und ihre Freunde lachten, glücklich darüber, dass sie die Ereignisse offensichtlich so einfach wegstecken konnte.

Doch in Hermine drin war so einiges los. Sie war wahnsinnig froh, wieder mit ihren Liebsten zusammen zu sein und war dankbar, dass sie und Snape am Leben und gesund waren. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass Voldemort tot und der Krieg zu Ende war. Ihre ganze Zukunft war rosiger als jemals zuvor. Nach Hogwarts würde sie studieren und an ihrer Karriere arbeiten und niemand würde sie daran hindern.

Doch jetzt, nachdem jegliche Gefahr gebannt war, macht sich etwas anderes bemerkbar. Ein Gedanke, den sie noch nicht ganz greifen konnte. Ein verlockender, anziehender Gedanke, der vielleicht nicht gefährlich, aber eindeutig verrucht war. Er erinnerte sie an das, was in dem Gefängnis auf Malfoy Manor passiert war, er deckte auch alte Geschichten wieder auf, die sich in den Sommerferien vor ihrem fünften Schuljahr ereignet hatten. Vor allem erinnerte er sie an eine Hitze, die in ihr hervorgerufen worden waren, hervorgerufen durch Berührungen und Worte.

Der Gedanke war, wie gesagt, noch nicht ganz fertig, aber Hermine wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihn definitiv für gut befinden würde.


	12. You know the way

**Damn it!** Schon wieder vergessen! Aber hier ist es: Tadaaa! Hasst mich bitte nicht! *sich vor Schlägen duck*

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen wollte Hermine eigentlich mit ihren Freunden in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, doch sie wusste nicht so recht, ob von ihr erwartet wurde, dass sie in die Räume der Schulsprecherin zurückehrte. Etwas unentschlossen wandte sie sich dem Lehrertisch zu, um Dumbledore zu fragen, da sah sie Professor Snape auf sich zu kommen.

Er sah sie direkt an, sein Blick war starr, so als blicke er direkt durch sie hindurch. Doch er kam eindeutig auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger" schnarrte er. „Der Schulleiter wünscht, Sie in seinem Büro zu sprechen. In einer halben Stunde. Seien Sie pünktlich. Und Sie, Mister Weasley, sollten nicht so dumm aus der Wäsche schauen, das steht Ihnen nicht."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte der Mann aus den Kerkern an ihnen vorbei und verliess die grosse Halle. Ron guckte grimmig.

„Warum muss der sich immer noch wie ein Arsch aufführen, jetzt wo doch alles vorbei ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, der hat wohl schon lange nicht mehr… Ihr wisst schon." Er zwinkerte Ginny zu, die in haltloses Kichern verfiel. Hermine wurde knallrot, was aber niemandem auffiel, da sich die andern die Bäuche hielten vor Lachen. Wenn die wüssten…

0o0

Wieder stand Hermine vor dem Wasserspeier und sagte das Passwort. Doch diesmal geschah nichts. Verdammt, warum hatte Snape ihr nicht das neue Passwort gegeben? Gerade als sie den Wasserspeier bitten wollte, sie wenigsten beim Schulleiter anzumelden, kam Snape um die Ecke. Er musterte sie, sagte aber nichts ausser: „Kanarienkremschnitten". Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg frei.

Weiterhin schweigend betraten Hermine und ihr Professor die Wendeltreppe, die scheinbar ewig brauchte, um sie vor Dumbledores Bürotür zu bringen. Sie achteten beide peinlich genau darauf, einander nicht zu berühren, doch sie beobachteten den jeweils anderen heimlich und aus den Augenwinkeln.

Sah sie heute nicht viel besser aus als gestern? So ausgeruht und frisch, was auch kein Wunder war, nachdem sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Severus wünschte, ihm ginge es ähnlich. Er hatte nämlich kein Auge zugetan nach dem gestrigen Tag, es war so viel passiert, dass sein Kopf gar nicht alles hatte verarbeiten können.

Er hatte zum Beispiel immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, dass er jetzt frei war. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm war fast verschwunden, nur Eingeweihte erkannten die schwachen Linien als die einstmals so präsente Tätowierung. Es gab keinen Lord Voldemort mehr, der von ihm Treue verlangte und ihm misstraute, der von ihm erwartete, dass er Albus ausspionierte und Muggel tötete.

Er war so frei, wie er es in seinem ganzen Leben niemals gewesen war. Niemand war mehr da, der ihn unterdrücken oder ausnutzen konnte. Das zu begreifen war nicht einfach.

Aber auch die Sache mit Hermine liess ihn nicht mehr los. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was da passiert war; erstens wie er dermassen die Kontrolle über sich hatte verlieren können, und zweitens warum sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hatte.

Er war ein Zyniker, er gestattete sich äusserst selten Hoffnung, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie in diesem Fall vielleicht nicht verschwendet war.

0o0

Dumbledore erwartete die beiden bereits. Mit einem breiten Lächeln wies er auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und Hermine und Severus setzten sich.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt Ihre Unterkunft?"

„Durchaus, Professor, aber ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mit meinen Freunden in den Gryffindor-Turm darf. Und wie lange ich jetzt in Miss Frobishers Wohnung bleibe."

„Nun, das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab. Wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie sich zusammen mit Ihren Freunden wohler fühlen, dürfen Sie gerne wieder in Ihren Turm zurück. Das dürfen Sie sowieso jederzeit. Allerdings bin ich der Überzeugung, dass es besser für Sie ist, wenn Sie erst mal Zeit für sich haben, um sich auszuruhen. Und vielleicht auch die eine oder andere Sache klären."

Damit sah der Schulleiter zu Severus.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie beide mir ja mal erzählen, was in diesem Keller so passiert ist?"

Obwohl Dumbledore einen unverfänglichen Tonfall angeschlagen hatte, begann Hermine unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Albus, was in diesem Verlies geschehen ist, bleibt dort. Ich habe nichts weiter dazu zu sagen."

Er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Wenn du nichtdarüber reden willst, werde ich dich nicht zwingen. Miss Granger, möchten Sie mir vielleicht etwas mitteilen?"

Hermine blickte schnell zu Snape.

„Nein, Sir, ich habe nichts zu sagen. Ich teile die Meinung von Professor Snape."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir es dabei belassen. Ich muss Sie beide allerdings warnen: Sollte etwas davon jemals an die Öffentlichkeit kommen, werden Sie beide es schwer haben. Gerüchte können einem Menschen mehr Schaden zufügen als körperliche Gewalt. Da es einem Lehrer verboten ist, sexuellen Kontakt zu einer Schülerin zu haben, zumindest bis diese volljährig ist, könnte das das Ende deiner Karriere bedeuten, Severus. Und auch Sie, Miss Granger, werden einigen Gegenwind zu ertragen haben, wenn Sie sich mit ihrem Professor… nun ja, nennen wir es verbinden.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, es sich gut zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll. Halten Sie sich bedeckt und versuchen Sie, es möglichst geheim zu halten. Und nun muss ich leider noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Ich sehe Sie dann morgen beim Frühstück."  
Damit stand der Schulleiter auf und schmiss Hermine und Snape praktisch aus seinem Büro.

Fassungslos fuhren sie auf der Wendeltreppe nach unten. Hermine sprach als Erste wieder:

„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden, dass er davon ausgeht, dass wir beide weiterhin was miteinander haben?"

Snape war zu schockiert, um sie ihrer plumpen Formulierung wegen zu tadeln.

„Ich glaube ja. Zumindest hat es sich für mich so angehört. Und vor allem, was sollte das: ‚Ich sehe Sie dann morgen beim Frühstück.' Was glaubt er denn? Dass wir beide wie hormongesteuerte Teenager gleich wieder übereinander herfallen?"

Der vertraute Ton zwischen ihnen schien keinem von beiden aufzufallen.

Hermine schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, als sie unten ankamen. Da kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ja gar nicht wusste, wie sie in ihre Räume zurück kam. Erstens kannte sie den Weg nicht (auf dem Weg zum Abendessen hatte sie schlicht und einfach vergessen, ihn sich zu merken) und zweitens wusste sie auch das Passwort nicht.

Sie räusperte sich vorsichtig.

„Ehm, Professor, das ist jetzt ein bisschen peinlich, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es nach diesem Gespräch wie eine Anmache klingt, aber könnten Sie mich vielleicht nochmals zu meinen Räumen bringen? Ich konnte mir den Weg nicht merken und das Passwort weiss ich auch nicht…"

Snape schaute sie schon wieder so komisch musternd an. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte davon.

Da er sie nicht abgewiesen hatte, beschloss Hermine, ihm zu folgen. Diesmal merkte sie sich den Weg.

Als sie vor dem Porträt einer jungen Hexe standen, die sich halb nackt auf einem Sofa räkelte, hielt Snape an. Zwar hatte Hermine das Bild heute Morgen schon gesehen, doch sie war aufs Neue erschrocken über die Frivolität der Hexe in dem Bild. Als sie nämlich Severus sah, begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten, sie leckte sich über die Lippen und liess noch ein wenig mehr Haut von ihrem Dekolleté sehen.

„Passwort, Süsser?" fragte sie mit einer unglaublich erotischen Stimme, die Hermine eine kleine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Doch Severus blieb cool.

„Mauerblümchen" meinte er knapp, worauf das Bild leicht beleidigt zur Seite schwang.

Severus wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen, als Hermine den Mund wieder aufbekam.

„Warum hängt man ein solches Bild vor die Räume einer Schulsprecherin?"

Snape sah sie überrascht an. Hatte sie ihn gerade tatsächlich etwas gefragt? Mehr aus Überraschung als aus gutem Willen antwortete er.

„Diese Wohnung wurde früher von Rowena Ravenclaws Tochter Helena bewohnt. Sie kennen sicherlich die Geschichte des berühmtem Diadems, das Helena ihrer Mutter angeblich aus Neid gestohlen hat. Doch in Wahrheit hatte das nichts mit Neid zu tun. Sie als Muggelgeborene kenne bestimmt die Sage der schönen Helena, die von dem trojanischen Prinzen Paris nach Troja verschleppt wurde. Mehrere Verehrer der Helena seien danach ausgezogen, um Troja zu zerstören und Helena zu retten. Tausende wurden geopfert und das nur, um die angeblich schönste Frau Griechenlands für sich zu gewinnen.

„In Wahrheit gab es keine Helena, zumindest nicht so, wie die griechische Mythologie der Muggel das versteht. Die Helena, die von Paris nach Troja gebracht wurde, war niemand anders als Helena Ravenclaw, die Tochter von Rowena. Die beiden hatten sich zu der Zeit in Griechenland aufgehalten und Paris von Troja hatte sich in Helena verliebt. Freiwillig ging sie mit ihm nach Troja, allerding gegen den Willen ihrer Mutter. Nach dem letzten Streit nahm Helena Rowenas Diadem mit.

„Dies war die Geburtsstunde des Imperiusfluches. Rowena Ravenclaw hatte bereits mehrere Jahrzehnte damit verbracht, diesen Zauber zu entwickeln, doch nachdem ihre Tochter sie betrogen und verlassen hatte, erkannt sie, dass ein Fluch mit einer derart starken Wirkung nur funktionierten konnte, wenn er mit genügend Hass oder sonstigen schlechten Gefühlen gesprochen wurde.

„Rowena versklavte mit dem Imperiusfluch alle Könige in der Umgebung und zwang sie, gegen Troja zu ziehen. Als die blutigen Auseinandersetzungen zu einem Ende kamen, war Helena allerdings längst wieder in England, da sie Krieg nicht gut vertrug. Zur Strafe für ihr Verhalten sperrte Rowena ihre Tochter in diese Wohnung und lies zum Zeichen, dass sie ihre Tochter als Hure verachtete, dieses Bild aufhängen.

„Doch Helena konnte entkommen und floh nach Albanien, wo sie sich versteckte. Den Rest der Geschichte kennen Sie ja."

Hermine starrte ihren Professor mit offenem Mund an. Hatte er ihr gerade eine Antwort auf ihre bescheuerte Frage gegeben?

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?" Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Echt, sie sollte aufhören, alles auszusprechen, was sie dachte.

Snape sah sie nur an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein, Hermine, mir tut es leid."

Und dann küsste er sie, dass es ihr den Atem nahm.


	13. Baby, don't stop

„_Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"_

„_Nein, Hermine, mir tut es leid."_

_Und dann küsste er sie, dass es ihr den Atem nahm._

Rückwärts stolperten sie durch das Porträtloch und landeten eher unsanft auf dem Boden. Doch es war ihnen egal.

Hermine öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Knöpfe an seinem Umhang. Knöpfe, Knöpfe, Knöpfe! Merlin, macht ihn das nicht wahnsinnig? Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein. Sie waren in ihren Haaren, unter ihrem T-Shirt. Als sie endlich den Umhang von seinen Schultern streifen konnte, stöhnte sie frustriert auf, als sie das schwarze Hemd sah, das er drunter trug: Knöpfe, Knöpfe, Knöpfe! Er lachte leise und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. Hermine seufzte wohlig und drückte ihren Rücken durch. Ihr Becken rieb sich an seinem und sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie erregt er war. Seine Männlichkeit drängte gegen den groben Stoff seiner Hose und sie beschloss, sich nicht mit dem Hemd aufzuhalten.

Ihre Hände flogen an seinen Hosenbund, wo sie seinen Gurt öffnete. Er stöhnte, wobei seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut vibrierten. Er schob ihr T-Shirt hoch und begann, an ihrer Brustwarze zu saugen. Das Déjà-vu, das Hermine in dem Moment überrollte, steigerte ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche. Sie fühlte ihren Schoss pochen. Merlin, wie sehr wollte sie diesen Mann.

Sie zog sein Hemd aus der Hose und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Bauch. Sie fühlte die Muskeln, spürte die wenigen Haare, die in seine Hose führten. Seine eine Hand hatte inzwischen ihre Jeans geöffnet und sie hob die Hüfte an, um ihm das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Severus zerrte die Hose nach unten, während Hermine sich jetzt doch an dem Hemd zu schaffen machte.

Mit jedem offenen Knopf bekam sie ein Stück mehr seiner Haut zu sehen, die sich hell gegen den schwarzen Stoff abhob. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ihr die Hose auszuziehen und legte sich nun wieder halb über sie. Er küsste sie hart und fordernd, die eine Hand schob er in ihr Höschen, die andere grub sich in ihre Haare.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er begann, ihre feuchte Spalte zu erforschen. Willig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern. Seine Finger tauchten in sie ein, prüften, ob sie bereit war für ihn.

Hermine keuchte, als er zwei Finger in sie hineinstiess. Merlin, es war lange her, seit sie diese Gefühle gehabt hatte. Wenn sie sich selber berührte, war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Ihre Hände tasteten zittrig nach seiner Hose und öffneten sie endlich. Sofort sprang ihr sein Glied entgegen, kaum beengt durch die schwarze Seide seiner Boxershorts. Hermine streichelte über die Wölbung.

„Fass mich an, Hermine, bitte." stöhnte er an ihren Lippen.

Beherzt griff sie in seine Unterhose. Sein Schwanz war lang und hart, die Haut spannte sich über den Adern, sie konnte bereits die ersten Lusttropfen an seiner Spitze fühlen. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand an ihm auf und ab, brachte Severus erneut zum Stöhnen.

Seine Finger rieben sie gekonnt, so dass sie ihren eigenen Orgasmus bereits kommen sah. Doch sie brauchte mehr. Sie wollte ihn ganz, wollte seinen Schwanz in ihr, wollte, dass er sie fickte.

„Bitte!" flehte sie erstickt. „Nimm mich!"

Er schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn er rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie mit sich. Er zerriss ihr Höschen und packte sie dann an den Hüften. Er hob sie über seinen nun steil aufgerichteten Schwanz, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Nimm es dir selbst!" wies er sie an. Hermine japste, als er sie auf seinen Schwanz senkte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie und nahm ihr für einen Moment die Sicht. Severus begann, sie langsam und mit kleinen Bewegungen auf und ab zu bewegen, wodurch der Schmerz etwas nachliess und langsam etwas anderem Platz machte.

Lust.

Hermine richtete sich etwas auf, stützte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust auf und begann, selbst ihr Becken zu bewegen. Sie liess es kreisen, hob und senkte es, rieb sich an ihm. Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Hüften.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte. Dieses Geräusch machte Hermine rasend. Sie setzte sich gerade auf und begann ihn in schnellem Tempo zu reiten. Der raue Stoff seiner Hose rieb an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ebenfalls.

Merlin, das war so gut!

Severus öffnete die Augen und konnte nur staunen. Hermine Granger ritt ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er selten erlebt hatte. Ihr perfekten kleinen Brüste wippten bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab, ihre Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf seinen Bauch gelegt, mit den Fingern fuhr sie durch die wenigen Haare.

Sie war eng, so eng, Und heiss.

Er sah nach unten, sah seinen Schwanz, wie er immer wieder in ihr verschwand. Er wusste, er würde nicht lange durchhalten, nicht dieses Mal.

Mit den Fingern begann er sie zu spreizen, sein Daumen schnippte über ihren Kitzler, was ihr einen kleinen Schrei entlockte.

Er traktierte sie auf höchst unfaire Weise. Ihr Muskeln begannen sich zusammen zu ziehen, sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Finger an und seinen Schwanz in ihr. Er füllte sie komplett aus, der Schmerz war weg, alles was da war, war das ungebremste Verlangen.

„Sag meinen Namen. Na los, ich will es hören!" sagte er. Seine Stimme war kehlig, angestrengt, er keuchte.

„Ja, oh ja, Severus, ooh!"

Sie hob und senkte ihr Becken, spürte seine Finger an ihrem Kitzler und dann kam sie. Sie schrie auf, zuckte, bäumte sich auf und krümmte sich. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich rhythmisch zusammen, umklammerten seinen Schwanz noch enger als zuvor.

Und dann kam auch er. Noch ein zwei Stösse, dann brach sie auf ihm zusammen.

0o0

Schwer atmend und nass vom Schweiss lagen Severus und Hermine nebeneinander auf dem Teppich. Sie hatten es nicht einmal in ihr Schlafzimmer oder wenigstens auf das Sofa geschafft. Hermine war zwar ein wenig verwirrt, weil ihr nicht ganz klar war, wie das passiert war, doch sie fühlte sich herrlich. Sie hatte ausser den zwei Mal mit Victor keinerlei Erfahrungen in Sachen Sex, aber sie war absolut überzeugt, dass das eben gut gewesen war.

Severus versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Merlin, wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren können? Hatte er es wirklich so nötig gehabt?

Er schämte sich. Nicht weil er Hermine nicht attraktiv gefunden hätte, im Gegenteil! Er beobachtete sie schon länger, das Gespräch direkt nach den Sommerferien hatte ihn darauf gebracht, dass sie endlich die Pubertät hinter sich hatte. Und als sie dann vor ein paar Tagen so zurechtgemacht in der grossen Halle erschienen war, da hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass sie auch körperlich definitiv eine Frau geworden war.

Er schämte sich wegen sich selber. Kaum war der Krieg vorbei und er frei, verlor er die Beherrschung und hatte sich nicht mehr im Griff. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein Mädchen, das zwar gut aussah, aber nun doch keine Narzissa Malfoy war, ihn dermassen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte!

Severus hielt es nicht länger aus. Sie musste ihn verachten wegen dem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Oh Merlin, was wenn er sie entjungfert hatte? Er musste hier raus.

Hermine fühlte die Bewegung neben sich, als Severus aufstand, sich anzog und mit schnellen Schritten aus der Wohnung verschwand. Als das Porträtloch wieder geschlossen war, tropften die ersten Tränen auf den Teppich.

0o0

Hermine erschien nicht zum Mittagessen, so beschlossen Ginny und die Jungs, sie zu besuchen. Vicky Frobisher hatte ihnen verraten, wie sie in die Wohnung kamen, und so standen sie pünktlich um halb zwei im Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte Dobby gebeten, Hermine doch etwas Essen zu bringen, das stand jetzt auch schön angerichtet auf dem Küchentisch. Doch von Hermine keine Spur.

„Herms, bist du da?" rief Ginny. Keine Antwort.

Sie begannen, die Räume abzusuchen, doch sie konnten nirgendwo eine Spur von ihrer Freundin entdecken. Langsam fing Ginny an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Harry, was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?"

„Beruhige dich erst mal. Sie könnte überall sein. Vielleicht ist sie Hagrid besuchen gegangen und ist zum Essen geblieben."

„Aber Hagrid war in der grossen Halle, so wie wir. Und ausserdem musste sie doch zu Dumbledore, vielleicht ist da etwas passiert?"

Bevor Harry oder Ron antworten konnten, flog plötzlich das Porträtloch auf.

Ginny schrie erschrocken auf, worauf die eintretende Hermine einen Satz nach hinten machte.

„Woooaaah! Was macht ihr denn hier? Wollt ihr, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege?"

Hermine war total verschwitzt. Sie trug eine enge Hose und einen Pullover aus Fleece. An ihren Turnschuhen klebte Schnee, der nun langsam schmolz und eine kleine Pfütze hinterliess.

„Wo warst du? Und was hast du gemacht?" wollte Harry von seiner Freundin wissen.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war laufen." Dann ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihren Freunden vorbei ins Badezimmer. Harry, Ron und Ginny sahen sich verdutzt an. Laufen? Zu dieser Tageszeit? Da war doch irgendetwas faul.

0o0

Hermine stand unter der Dusche und spülte alles von sich ab. Den Schweiss, die Kälte, seinen Geruch, die Erinnerung, ihre Tränen. Es reichte. Nachdem er einfach gegangen war, hatte sie geweint. Dann hatte sie geflucht und getobt und dann war sie laufen gegangen. Raus. An die frische Luft. Sich auspowern. Einfach wegrennen. Den Kopf freikriegen.

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was es ihr bedeutet hatte. Gerade eben hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie mehr war als ein Gefäss für Wissen, dass sie eine junge, schöne Frau war, die auch leben konnte. Und irgendwie hätte das mit ihm eine Art Besiegelung dieser Lebenslust sein sollen.

Stattdessen hatte er sie benutzt. Er hatte sie wieder zum Gefäss gemacht, wenn auch nicht zu einem Gefäss des Wissens. Wenigstens hatte sie immer einen Verhütungstrank für danach zur Hand.

Jetzt war sie zurück in der Wohnung, ihre Freunde waren da und sie stand unter der Dusche und zeigte ihm mental den Stinkefinger.

„Severus Snape, du kannst mich mal" sagte sie laut. Und fügte dann noch an: „Auch wenn du schon mal hast."

Sie konnte auch ohne ihn und seinen Segen ihren Spass haben.

* * *

***seufz*** Die beiden sind auch einfach ZU kompliziert, nicht wahr? Hoffe das hat euch gefallen, morgen wird es wieder lustiger, versprochen!


	14. Eine grosse Lücke

**Hällö!** Kleine Info zu meinem Upload-Rhythmus: Zukünftig kommen die neuen Kapitel Dienstag, Donnerstag und Samstag. Ich muss reduzieren, das echte Leben holt mich ein =)

Zu diesem Kapitel: Die von euch, die die "MISSION"-Reihe von JulikaNovalis kennen, werden hier bestimm das eine oder andere Mal etwas zu Grinsen haben. Weil ich aber nicht halb so gut schreibe wie sie, versuche ich, wieder ein bisschen von der Schiene runter zu kommen.

Lasst mir ruhig ein paar Vorschläge (Review oder auch PM) da, wie ihr euch vorstellen könntet, wie die Geschichte weiter geht!

Und nun viel Spass!

* * *

Hermine war betrunken, aber so was von extrem betrunken. Die Party am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zur Feier des Untergangs des dunklen Lords hatte am Samstag nach Weihnachten stattgefunden. Nein, fand immer noch statt.

‚Huh, Hermine, du solltest aufhören zu trinken!'

‚Aber *hicks* das is so söön!'

‚Du bist aber betrunken.'

‚Nö, gar nisch.'

Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass offensichtlich ein Teil ihres Gehirns immer noch völlig nüchtern war und wankte durch das Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche, um noch etwas von Mollys unwiderstehlicher Kürbispastete zu holen.

Die Party war absolut berauschend.

Alle Ordensmitglieder waren versammelt, alle Weasleys, einzelne Mitglieder der DA und natürlich: Das goldene Trio! Von dem eigentlich niemand mehr in der Form sprach, seit Hermine den entscheidenden Kampf verpasst hatte, aber ihr war das egal.

Der Alkohol floss in Strömen, es war wahrscheinlich niemand im ganzen Haus nüchtern, die Musik dröhnte magisch verstärkt im Wohnzimmer, dass einem fast das Trommelfell platzte und alle waren bester Laune. Zumindest soweit Hermine das beurteilen konnte.

Harry und Ginny tanzten gerade total unpassend zu einem Rock-Song und steckten sich gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals. Ron und Lavender schienen den grossen Sessel mit ihrem Bett verwechselt zu haben, doch glücklicherweise waren sie beide immer noch vollständig bekleidet, weswegen man ihre Aktivität wahrscheinlich als „Trockenbumsen" bezeichnet hätte.

Auch Albus und Minerva gaben ein eher brechreizerregendes Paar ab. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, warum es alten Menschen erlaubt war, derart offen ihre Sexualität zu leben. Zumindest war auch hier noch jedes Kleidungsstück einigermassen da, wo es hingehörte. Einigermassen.

Tonks, Luna und Neville schienen ein Spiel zu spielen, das stark an „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" erinnerte, aber Hermine wollte es eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen, weil sich Tonks in genau dem Moment zu Luna beugte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Neville schaute dabei verzückt zu.

Draco Malfoy und Charlie Weasley diskutierten gerade leidenschaftlich darüber, wer von ihnen beiden den peinlicheren Vater habe, wobei Draco mit „Meiner trägt einen blonden Zopf, Aaalter!" definitiv im Vorsprung war. Dean Thomas und die Zwillinge gesellten sich dazu und das Gespräch verwandelte sich in eine Art wilden Kosakentanz.

Hermine machte, dass sie in die Küche kam. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen.

Phuu! Hey, hier drin war die Musik ja gar nicht so laut. Das war ja ein praktischer Zauber, den musste sie unbedingt mal lernen. Sie lehnte an der Tür und fühlte, wie sich der Boden unter ihr ein bisschen bewegte, aber es schien besser zu werden, drum machte sie die Augen auf.

Und blickte direkt in Sirius' belustigt funkelnden grauen Augen.

„Was haben die denn mit dir gemacht, dass du flüchtest?" fragte er grinsend, doch Hermine war nicht zum Scherzen zu Mute.

Denn Sirius war nicht allein.

Offensichtlich hatte sich das Universum gegen sie verschworen. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nämlich nicht dafür, dass Sirius hier mit Severus Snape und Remus am Tisch sass und Karten spielte. Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Severus weiterhin aus dem Weg gehen zu können, was ihr in Hogwarts bisher ganz gut gelungen war. Nun gut, es waren auch Ferien, aber trotzdem.

Und dann musste sie ihm auch noch begegnen, wenn sie dermassen betrunken war.

Sie straffte die Schultern.

„Gu'n Abend, die Herr'n." Oh scheisse, das klang definitiv zu betrunken. Sie räusperte sich.

„Was machen Sie'n da?" Naja, immerhin etwas besser.

Lupin sah sie besorgt an, doch Sirius begann zu lachen.

„Oh Herms, bist du etwa betrunken?"

Hermine blinzelte.

„Nöö, gar nisch! Isch hab nur'n ganz kleines Biss… Bich… Bisss-schen Alkohol gehabt!"

Entrüstet sah sie, wie Sirius sich vor Lachen auf die Schenkel klopfte und auch Remus langsam anfing zu grinsen.

Der Einzige, der die Situation offensichtlich genauso wenig lustig fand wie sie, war Severus Snape. Der starrte sie dafür mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.

„Was is'?" schnappte Hermine. Oh oh, Inside-voice, Herms, das weisst du doch!

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, das könn'Sie, was? Kucken, das kann er" stiess Hermine hervor. Lupin wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schob ihr dann einen Stuhl hin.

„Los, Herms, setz dich, bevor du noch umkippst."

Wütend griff sie nach der Stuhllehne, verpasste sie aber um einige Zentimeter und taumelte nach vorne. Ziemlich unelegant plumpste sie auf den Stuhl. Merlin, sie hatte sich doch gar nicht setzen wollen!

Warum war sie nochmal in die Küche gegangen?

Das schien sich Lupin auch zu fragen.

„Hermine, nochmal: Was ist da draussen los, dass du flüchtest?"

„Pastete" nuschelte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich grad wie in Watte gepackt, so warm und weich und ohne Sorgen. Sie streckte sich auf dem Stuhl und grinste glücklich. Hach, das Leben war schön!

Severus Snape schien das nicht so zu sehen. Er funkelte sie an, erst recht jetzt wo sie so dämlich zu grinsen begann. Konnte sie nicht einfach wie früher unter seinem Blick zusammenzucken und dann verschwinden?

Warum? Warum musste das ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Sie war seine Schülerin, Herrgott nochmal, da konnte er doch nicht zulassen, dass sie ihm in dem Masse im Kopf herumgeisterte. Wenn er ihr wenigstens aus dem Weg gehen könnte.

Severus seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass am Montag die Schule wieder losginge, und er sie dann unterrichten müsste.

Lupin warf ihm einen kurzen, besorgten Blick zu. Der Werwolf betrachtete Severus inzwischen als Freund (was für diesen völlig unverständlich war) und merkte genau, dass da etwas nicht in Ordnung war. War in dem Keller bei Malfoy vielleicht doch etwas mehr passiert, als der Tränkemeister erzählt hatte?

Sirius kümmerte sich überhaupt nicht um die Stimmungsschwankungen von Snape. Seit der Krieg vorbei war hatten sie sich nicht mehr in die Haare gekriegt, und bei den beiden wollte das schon etwas heissen. Es schien, als wären die alten Streitigkeiten beigelegt, aber weder Sirius noch Snape hatten die Illusion, dass sie beide Freunde werden würden. Leben und leben lassen.

Nein, Sirius war es im Moment vollkommen egal, was in den Köpfen der Anderen vorging, alles was er denken konnte war, wie sexy Hermine aussah. Die Haare vom Tanzen leicht zerwuschelt, die Wangen gerötet, der relativ kurze Rock war ziemlich weit über ihre Oberschenkel nach oben gerutscht, als sie sich vorhin hatte auf den Stuhl fallen lassen. Der weisse Pulli lag enge an ihrem Körper an und liess ihre Kurven mehr als nur erahnen.

Sirius leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, eine betrunkene Hermine in sein Bett zu kriegen.

Er rückte seinen Stuhl etwas näher zu ihrem und fragte, ob sie Lust hätte, mitzuspielen. Hermine war erst etwas verwirrt, weil sie sich gerade vorgestellt hatte, wie das Schloss die Todesser frass und dann laut rülpste. Doch als Sirius' Frage bis in ihr benebeltes Hirn vorgedrungen war, bejahte sie begeistert. Was konnte es besseres geben, als betrunken Karten zu spielen?

(Die Logik von Betrunkenen Leuten muss sich uns nicht erschliessen, glaube ich, aber sollte jemand von euch das hier betrunken lesen, sagt mir doch Bescheid, ob es für euch auch so viel Sinn macht wie für Hermine.)

0o0

Als Hermine aufwachte, dröhnte ihr Kopf. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte jemand aus Spass vier rollige Kater in ihren Kopf gesperrt, die alle eine Katzendame rochen und mit ihrem „Gesang" zu beeindrucken versuchten. Merlin, was für ein Lärm! Und dann war ihr auch noch schlecht.

Stöhnend rollte sie sich nach links, doch sie kam nicht weit. Sie prallte gegen einen anderen Körper.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Sofort war das Katzengejammer um das zehnfache stärker und sie schloss sie gepeinigt wieder. Doch sie hatte genug gesehen. Es gab nur einen Menschen, der so lange, schwarze, zugegebenermassen zottige Haare hatte.

Verdammt, was war letzte Nacht passiert?

Da hörte sie eine Stimme:

„Miss Granger, hören Sie auf, sich so zu wälzen, sonst schmeisse ich Sie aus dem Bett."

Hermine erstarrte. Das war eindeutig von rechts gekommen.

Vorsichtig drehte sie nur den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Unter den Lidern hervor sah sie direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz und Überraschung und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Das klingt sehr begeistert. Hier, trinken Sie die."

Sie fühlte, wie er ihr zwei Phiolen in die Hand drückte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen richtete sie sich ein Stück auf und lehrte beide. Die erste schmeckte gewohnt bitter, wie die Verhütungstränke dies so an sich hatten, der andere war irgendwie süsslich, was ihr gleich wieder die Übelkeit in Erinnerung rief. Lustigerweise war die mit einem Schlag vorbei, ebenso das Katzengejammer.

Erleichtert liess Hermine sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. Diese Katertränke waren einfach spitze.

„Danke" murmelte sie und gab Severus die Fläschchen zurück. Der stellte sie auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett.

Moment, wo war sie eigentlich? Vorsichtig setzte sie sich wieder auf. Ihr Zimmer konnte es nicht sein und soweit sie wusste war der Tränkemeister nicht am Grimmauldplatz einquartiert. Das hiess, sie mussten in Sirius' Räumen sein. Aber wie zur Hölle war sie hier gelandet.

„Miss Granger, ich meine es ernst. Entweder Sie legen sich jetzt wieder ruhig hin, oder ich schmeisse Sie raus. Und dann werden Sie wahrscheinlich niemals erfahren, was sich gestern Abend hier wirklich abgespielt hat."

Hermine bemerkte, dass sie eigentlich viel zu müde für seine Machtspielchen war, also legte sie sich wieder hin. Sie schloss resigniert die Augen.

Was war da bloss geschehen?


	15. Paint the sky

**Meine Lieben****,** da bin ich wieder! Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir verziehen, schliesslich gehts jetzt endlich mal zur Sache hier!

Vielleicht eine kleine Anmerkung: _Kursiv_ bedeutet bei mir immer, dass man sich an etwas erinnert - oder eben der letzte Satz vom letzten Kapitel, das ja eben auch nur noch eine Erinnerung ist ;-)

* * *

_Was war da bloss geschehen?_

Severus betrachtete Hermine von der Seite. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn dieser Anblick viel mehr aufwühlte, als er gedacht hatte. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er beschlossen, liegen zu bleiben und ihr beim Schlafen zuzusehen.

Und vor allem konnte er ja nicht zulassen, dass Black Hermine für sich alleine hatte.

Hermine.

Er wusste, er sollte an sie nicht mit ihrem Vornamen denken, doch er konnte nicht anders. Nicht nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war.

Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, drehte sie sich zu ihm.

„Professor, Sir, bei allem Respekt, was ist gestern passiert?"

Verdutzt ob der förmlichen Anrede konnte er erst gar nicht antworten. Dann begann er zu grinsen, richtig schmutzig, wie Hermine fand. Und aus irgendeinem Grund machte es sie an. Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an.

‚So, das macht Sie an, wenn ich grinse?'

Merlin, er war wieder in ihrem Kopf!

‚Ja, Miss Granger, ich bin sicher, dass Sie mehr von gestern Abend haben, wenn ich Ihnen nicht bloss erzähle, was passiert ist, sondern Sie daran teilhaben lasse.'

Und dann fühlte sich Hermine plötzlich wie im Rausch, während Bilder in ihrem Kopf umherschwirrten, als würde Snape ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen durch die Gegend schleudern.

Dann war das Bild wieder klar und deutlich.

„_Natürlich spiele ich mit euch Karten! Was spielt ihr denn?"_

_Sirius grinste fröhlich._

„_Strip-Poker!"_

_Remus griff ein._

„_Nein, kein Strip-Poker, und das hier ist sowieso keine gute Idee!"_

„_Ach was, lass sie spielen, sie weiss schon was sie tut" sagte Sirius. Doch Remus schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf._

„_Hermine, du solltest was essen und dann zu Bett gehen." Er liess ein Stück Kürbispastete vor ihre Nase schweben. „Los."_

_Ah ja, genau, das war der Grund gewesen, warum sie in die Küche gekommen war! Hermine griff nach der Pastete und schlang sie beinahe in einem Bissen runter. Danach sass sie glücklich grinsend und leicht weggetreten auf dem Stuhl._

„_So, Miss Granger, und jetzt gehen Sie zu Bett" sagte Snape. Hermine kicherte._

„_Decken Sie mich zu?"_

_Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch._

„_Sie scheinen zu betrunken zu sein, um das alleine zu schaffen. Ich bringe Sie hoch."_

_Sirius wollte protestieren, aber Remus fiel ihm ins Wort._

„_Severus, ist das eine gute Idee?" Forschend sah er den Tränkemeister an._

„_Ich bringe sie in ihr Zimmer, das ist alles, also beruhige dich, Wölfchen. Und du, Köter, hör auf zu sabbern!"_

_Snape nahm Hermine am Arm und führte sie nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Hermine schwankte ein bisschen, und fragte sich, was da soeben vorgefallen war und wie zum Teufel sie in den ersten Stock kam._

_Als die beiden vor Hermines Zimmer standen, öffnete Snape die Tür und schob Hermine hinein._

„_Na los, Mädchen, gehen Sie schlafen."_

_Doch Hermine hatte etwas anderes vor. Sie packte ihren Professor am Kragen und zog ihn an sich. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine, strich mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Mund, versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, ihren Kuss zu erwidern._

_Snape versteifte sich und wollte sich ihr entziehen, doch dann schloss er seine Arme um ihren Körper und ging auf ihren Kuss ein. Er schob sie rückwärts zum Bett und drückte sie darauf. Als sie da lag, die Füsse immer noch auf dem Boden, murmelte er etwas und sie waren beide nackt. Hermine fühlte, wie die Erregung sie durchfloss, wie ein heisser Strom_

_Seine Lippen wieder auf ihren, knetete er ihre Brüste, strich manchmal leicht über ihre steifen Brustwarzen, liess dann eine Hand tiefer wandern, bis er zwischen ihren Schenkeln angelangt war. Automatisch öffnete sie ihre Beine noch etwas weiter, um ihm besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen. Seine Finger erkundeten sie, schoben sich leicht in sie, spielten mit ihrem Kitzler, bis sie in seinen Mund stöhnte._

_Merlin, er war so gut!_

_Dann liess Severus seine Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten wandern, biss leicht in ihre linke Brustwarze, hauchte Küsse auf ihren Bauch und kam schliesslich bei ihrem Zentrum an._

_Er wollte doch nicht etwa…_

„_Ooooh!"_

_Hermine stöhnte entzückt, als sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Er leckte schnell über ihren Kitzler und tauchte dann in ihre Feuchtigkeit. Er saugte an ihr, trank sie, trieb sie auf einen Punkt zu, den sie kaum erwarten konnte._

_Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie geschlossen hatte und sah, dass Sirius hinter Snape gerade die Tür schloss. Sie erschrak, was Snape aber als Reaktion auf seine Bemühungen interpretierte, weswegen er einfach weitermachte._

_Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab einmal, und legte einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer, dann ein zweites Mal und auch er war nackt. Hermine riss die Augen noch weiter auf. WOW! Dieser Oberkörper war ein Traum! Breite Schultern, braungebrannt, muskulöse Arme, die Brust ziemlich behaart. Er sah aus wie ein verdammter Gott, kein Wunder fielen ihm die Frauen reihenweise zu Füssen._

_Auf leisen Sohlen umrundete Sirius nun Snape, der ihn erst bemerkte, als er aufs Bett stieg._

„_Black" knurrte er. „Wenn du schon störst, dann mach dich wenigstens nützlich."_

_Er hatte seinen Mund nicht von Hermine genommen und die Vibration seiner Stimme an ihrer Scham liess sie erzittern. Dann fühlte sie, wie Sirius sie küsste, ihren Mund in Besitz nahm, seine Zunge in sie schob, während Snape dasselbe ein Stockwerk tiefer tat._

_Und dann war es um Hermine geschehen. Sie kam so heftig, dass sie ihren Rücken durchbog und die Männer beinahe abgeschüttelt hätte._

„_Jaaa! Ooh, jaa, oh, mein… Ooooh!"_

_Snape hielt ihre Hüfte fest auf dem Bett, während ihre Muskeln sich immer wieder zusammenzogen und ihr Orgasmus nur langsam verebbte._

_Noch während sie sich beruhigte, setzte Sirius sich ans Kopfende des Betts und zog sie mit sich. Sie kniete sich vor ihn._

„_Na los, Süsse, nimm ihn in die Hand."_

_Hermine stützte sich auf einen Arm und nahm seinen steifen Schwanz in die Hand. Er war nicht zu lang, dafür aber ziemlich dick, sie konnte ihn nur gerade so umfassen. Hermine fühlte die Adern unter der samtigen Haut, die in krassem Gegensatz zu seiner Härte stand._

_Sie fasste ihn etwas fester und liess langsam ihre Hand nach unten gleiten. An seiner Spitze erschien der erste Lusttropfen und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Zunge ausstrecken und ihn probieren. Er schmeckte salzig, leicht bitter, doch das was sie anmachte, war das Stöhnen, das Sirius über die Lippen kam._

„_Merlin, Hermine, mach weiter, bitte!"_

_Hermine grinste. Sirius bettelte? Seit wann denn das? Ihr schien, als wäre sie wieder komplett nüchtern, vielleicht wirkte ein Orgasmus ja wie ein Anti-Alkohol-Trank? Darüber sollte sie bei Gelegenheit mal nachforschen._

_Doch jetzt hatte sie Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie öffnete den Mund und nahm nur seine Spitze in den Mund. Sie saugte sanft an ihm, stiess ihre Zunge in das kleine Loch. Sirius keuchte erregt, vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haaren und drückte sie sanft nach unten. Hermine gab sich Mühe, ihre Kehle zu entspannen, um ihn so weit wie möglich aufnehmen zu können. Kurz bevor es unangenehm werden konnte, zog sie den Kopf zurück, und er liess sie gewähren._

_Noch während Hermine Sirius mit dem Mund verwöhnte, spürte sie plötzlich Snapes Hände an ihrer Hüfte. Er zog sie wieder etwas nach oben, bis sie auf Knien und Ellenbogen vor ihm lag. Mit den Fingern drang er von hinten in sie ein, stiess ein paar Mal in sie hinein, verrieb dann ihre Feuchtigkeit noch weiter._

_Hermine stöhnte über Sirius und schob ihre Beine etwas auseinander._

_Merlin, das sollte niemals aufhören!_

_In dem Moment zog Severus seine Finger weg, doch bevor sie sich beschweren konnte, ersetzte er ihn mit seinem Schwanz. Mit einem Stoss war er in ihr und sie schrie überrascht und erregt auf. Oh, er füllte sie komplett aus, es war herrlich!_

_Eifrig beugte sie sich wieder über Sirius leckte und saugte, während Severus in ziemlich hohem Tempo in sie stiess, ihr wunderbare Schauer durch den Körper schickte und seine Hände in ihre Hüfte krallte._

„_Scheisse, Severus, wie ist sie?" keuchte Sirius._

„_Eng, Merlin, verdammt! Eng und heiss." Snape legte einen Finger auf ihre Klitoris und begann sie zu reiben. Hermine stöhnte laut, aber sie behielt Sirius dabei im Mund. Dieser schrie fast._

„_Und sie ist nass" grollte Severus. „Verdammt nass."_

_Das war zu viel. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich hart um Snape zusammen, ihr Mund saugte wie in Trance weiter an Sirius, sie stöhnte und wimmerte, während in ihrem Schoss ein Feuerwerk nach dem anderen explodierte. Sie sah Sternchen, so heftig war ihr Orgasmus. Sie hörte Severus hinter sich stöhnen, und dann ergoss er sich in sie, Sirius erging es nicht besser. Dieses Gefühl, dass zwei Männer soeben wegen ihr gekommen waren und Snapes Finger, der immer noch ihren Kitzler rieb, liess sie gleich noch einmal kommen._

_Dann wurde es dunkel um sie herum._

0o0

Hermine schluckte leer. Wow. Das war ja krass, dass Erinnerungen so echt sein konnten. Und so… erregend.

Severus neben ihr lachte leise. Merlin, war der Mann etwa immer noch in ihrem Kopf?

‚Natürlich, Miss Granger, was glauben Sie denn?'

„Dann gehen Sie gefälligst da raus!"

‚Ich habe eine bessere Idee.'

Und dann machten sie es direkt noch einmal, während Sirius neben ihnen seelenruhig weiterschlief.


	16. I got a fever

**Huhu!**

Wieder ein eher kurzes Kapitel, aber noch so wichtig, würde ich meinen...

* * *

Die Schule hatte wieder angefangen und die Erinnerung an die Party-Nacht verblasste langsam. Dies hing vor allem damit zusammen, dass die meisten sich sowieso an nichts mehr erinnern konnten, weil sie zu viel getrunken hatten. Nicht so Hermine. Sie erinnerte sich an jedes Detail, jeden Moment, als wäre sie gerade eben erst aus dem Bett gestiegen. Dadurch dass Severus ihr alles ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, konnte sie problemlos jedes Bild dieser Nacht heraufbeschwören.

Ihre Freunde hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Nacht mit Severus und Sirius verbracht hatte. Letzterer war zwar ziemlich beleidigt gewesen, weil Snape und Hermine nach ihrer Wiederholung ohne ihn einfach verschwunden waren, doch er hatte sich wieder einigermassen eingekriegt. Hermine hatte auch nicht vor, Ginny von ihrem Abenteuer zu erzählen, und Harry schon gar nicht! Er hätte ihr bloss den Kopf abgerissen, aber den brauchte sie noch!

Remus, der genau wusste, was passiert war, hatte sich darauf beschränkt, sie vorwurfsvoll und leicht besorgt anzusehen. Mit Sirius war er deutlich weniger zurückhaltend umgesprungen, Hermine hatte zufälligerweise mitbekommen, wie der Werwolf seinem Freund eine Standpauke zum Thema Sex mit Minderjährigen gehalten hatte.

Und dann war da noch Snape. Er hatte seit diesem Morgen nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, doch Hermine erwischte ihn des Öfteren, wie er sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Seit sie wieder Unterricht bei ihm hatte, verhielt er sich weitgehend normal, was bedeutete, dass er ziemlich genau so war, wie vor dem Sieg über Voldemort, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass man ihm jetzt von Zeit zu Zeit anmerkte, dass es ihm einfach Spass machte, seine Schüler zu quälen. Auch behandelte er nun nicht mehr kategorisch alle Gryffindor schlecht und alle Slytherin gut, sondern er begann, ganz gezielt Schüler auszusuchen, auf denen er herumhacken konnte. Meist waren das die eher minder Begabten, und so liess er Harry zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit in Ruhe.

Hermine ignorierte er während dem Unterricht manchmal komplett.

Und sie litt.

Sie litt Höllenqualen, weil sie die Nacht mit ihm und Sirius nicht vergessen konnte. Sie träumte davon, sie dachte beinahe ununterbrochen daran und konnte sich beinahe nicht mehr konzentrieren. Und das obwohl nun schon wieder Frühling wurde und mehr als drei Monate vergangen waren.

Von Sirius hatte sie seither nichts gehört, aber Harry hatte ihr erzählt, er habe mal die eine oder andere Liebschaft erwähnt. Seit Voldemort besiegt war, durfte sich Sirius wieder frei bewegen. Er hatte das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 geräumt und war in eine geräumige, helle Wohnung in Muggellondon gezogen. Ausserdem arbeitete er jetzt für das Ministerium.

Hermine freute sich für ihn, schliesslich war er auch ihr Freund. Doch es ärgerte sie, dass er mit anderen Frauen schlief, während sie sich danach verzehrte, mit ihm oder einem anderen Mann zu schlafen.

Denn genau das war das Problem: Es gab einfach keine Männer hier in Hogwarts. Sie war von unreifen Jungs umgeben. Diejenigen aus der siebten Stufe waren alles Idioten, die allem hinterher schielten, was einen Rock trug, und die in ihrem eigenen Jahrgang… Ron war wohl das beste Beispiel: Nachdem er ein paar Mal mit Lavender rumgeknutscht hatte, war plötzlich das Gerücht aufgekommen, er habe mit einer aus der Fünften rumgemacht, worauf Lavender und er einen riesen Streit über Treue gehabt hatten.

Doch das alles interessierte Hermine nicht im Geringsten, noch viel weniger interessierte sie, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen schliefen, und wie genau und wann und wo wollte sie erst recht nicht wissen.

Sie wollte Sex. Mit einem Mann. Jetzt.

Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte.

0o0

Snape stand vor der Klasse und betrachtete die gesenkten Köpfe. Er gab es ja nur ungern zu, aber irgendwie machte ihm das Unterrichten jetzt viel mehr Spass als vorher, jetzt wo er die Freiheit hatte, richtig zu unterrichten, und nicht nur irgend eine Fassade wahren musste. Endlich konnte er zum Beispiel dieser impertinenten Pansy Parkinson zeigen, was er von ihrem Ach-so-reinblütigen-und-ach-so-begabten-Getue hielt.

„Miss Parkinson, was wird das denn? Wissen Sie, welche Richtung Uhrzeigersinn bedeutet? So wird noch ihr Kessel explodieren, Sie dummes Mädchen. 10 Punkte von Slytherin."

Hach, das machte so viel Spass!

Aber da gab es etwas, was ihn ablenkte. Dieses Granger-Mädchen. Sie ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er schlief ein und dachte an sie, er träumte von ihr, er wachte auf und dachte an sie, er ging durch die Schule und bildete sich ein, sie überall zu sehen. Und dann unterrichtete er und sah sie wirklich.

Wenn er nahe genug an ihr vorbei ging, konnte er den Duft ihrer Haare riechen.

Hermine fühlte, dass Snape direkt hinter ihr stand und sie beobachtete. Heute hatte sie sich einen Arbeitsplatz ganz hinten im Kerker ausgesucht, weil sie etwas Raum für sich haben wollte. Goyle lümmelte weiter vorne bei Malfoy rum und liess sie die Arbeit allein erledigen, was ihr aber eigentlich ganz recht war.

Aber Snape machte sie doch etwas nervös.

Sie konnte regelrecht die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausging, und hatte das Gefühl, als komme er immer näher. Tatsächlich, als sie sich wieder zu ihren Zutaten drehte, streifte ihr Arm seinen Umhang. Das war aber vorher noch nicht so gewesen!

Snape beugte sich zu ihr herab und hauchte ihr ins Ohr.

„Miss Granger, sind wir etwas konfus?" Er richtete sich zu voller Grösse auf.

„Diese Fledermausmilz ist absolut unprofessionell vorbereitet, damit bringen Sie sich und Ihre Mitschüler in Gefahr. 10 Punkte von Gryffindor und ich erwarte Sie Freitagabend um acht zum Nachsitzen."

Geschockt sah Hermine ihn an. Nachsitzen? Sie? Wegen einer… unprofessionell vorbereiteten… Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Und dann sah sie es: Das gleiche Blitzen in seinen Augen wie am Morgen nach der Party, als sie zusammen im Bett gelegen hatten.

Sollte es ihm etwa genauso ergehen wie ihr? Konnte es sein, dass auch er sich nichts anderes als eine Wiederholung wünschte?

Schlagartig wurde Hermine sich der angespannten Stille im Kerker bewusst und sie beeilte sich, den Kopf zu senken.

„Ja, Sir, bitte verzeihen Sie, Professor, Sir" murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dabei versuchte sie so gut es ging ihr Grinsen zu verstecken.

0o0

Nach der Stunde wurde Hermine von wütenden Gryffindor umringt.

„Diese alte Fledermaus, dieses Ekel!"

„Was sollte das? Hatte er genug von seinem Lieblingspiel ‚Neville-quälen'?"

„Wegen einer Fledermausmilz – ich könnte den… und dann…"

„… und überhaupt…"

Hermine hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Sie nickte nur ab und zu leidend und gab sich Mühe, so wütend und enttäuscht wie möglich auszusehen. Die Andern konnten ja nicht wissen, dass sie absolut kein Problem damit hatte, zum Nachsitzen bei Snape zu erscheinen, im Gegenteil, dass sie sich sogar darauf freute.

Aber sie war auch nervös. Es war erst Mittwoch und sie konnte es jetzt schon kaum erwarten, am Freitag anzutreten. Was er wohl geplant hatte?

0o0

Es war Donnerstag und Hermine hatte gerade mit Harry, Ginny und Ron zu Abend gegessen. Schwatzend verliessen sie die grosse Halle und gingen die grosse Treppe hoch, als Hermine merkte, dass sie ihre „Geschichte von Hogwarts" auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen.

„Geht ihr ruhig schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Als sie mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder in die Eingangshalle trat, kam Snape auf sie zu. Er fixierte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Miss Granger" bellte er. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihre Strafarbeit morgen in Ihrer Uniform antreten, haben Sie das verstanden?" Er stand nun sehr dicht vor ihr.

„Ja, Sir." Hermine nickte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, bis sein Mund genau neben ihrem Ohr war. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und bemerkte, wie sie feucht wurde.

„Ich weiss genau was Sie denken, dafür muss ich nicht in ihrem Kopf sein." Tief sog er ihren Geruch ein. Merlin, er wollte sie so sehr.

‚Geduld, Severus, Geduld?' mahnte er sich selber.

Seine Stimme war nun nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Und unter Ihrer Uniform, Miss Granger, werden Sie gar nichts tragen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Hermine konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Abrupt richtete Snape sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf.

„Und nun verschwinden Sie, Miss Granger."


	17. You make me shiver and shake

„_Und unter Ihrer Uniform, Miss Granger, werden Sie gar nichts tragen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"_

_Hermine konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken._

„_Ja, Sir."_

„_Gut." Abrupt richtete Snape sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf._

„_Und nun verschwinden Sie, Miss Granger."_

Keine Unterwäsche hatte er gesagt. Hermine konnte den kühlen Luftzug unter ihrem Rock spüren und sie war jetzt schon feucht.

Zitternd vor Nervosität und Erregung stand sie um punkt acht vor der Tür zu seinem Büro und klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich von selbst und Hermine betrat den Raum. Das letzte Mal war sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr hier gewesen, damals allerdings ohne Snapes Erlaubnis. Vielleicht sollte sie nicht daran denken, schliesslich hatte er die unangenehme Angewohnheit, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie her."

Snape sass hinter seinem Schreibtisch, offenbar korrigierte er gerade Aufsätze von Erstklässlern, denn Hermine konnte ausser sehr viel roter Tinte kaum etwas erkennen. Sie ging zu seinem Pult und stellte sich davor, weil sie nirgends einen Stuhl entdecken konnte. Sie verschränkte die Hände vor dem Schoss und wurde sich augenblicklich ihrer Nacktheit bewusst. Sie begann wieder zu zittern.

Snape schien dieses Zittern misszuverstehen. Er erhob sich und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie gehen können, wann immer Sie wollen?"

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Snape kam um den Tisch herum und stellte sich hinter sie. Sie wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper und die Hitze, die von ihm ausging.

Er betrachtete ihre schlanke Gestalt, den geraden Rücken, die Haare, die sie hochgesteckt hatte, ihr Hinterteil, das sich durch den Rock abzeichnete. Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich am unteren Saum ihres Rocks entlang. Ihre Haut war weich und kühl. Severus hörte, wie Hermine scharf einatmete.

„Stellen Sie Ihre Beine etwas auseinander" befahl er ihr herrisch. Sie tat, was er verlangte.

Seine Finger schoben sich unter ihren Rock, streichelten ihre Kehrseite, so sanft, dass es beinahe kitzelte. Er fuhr über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und streichelte immer höher, bis seine Finger fast an ihrer Muschi angekommen waren. Sie trug tatsächlich keine Unterwäsche!

Hermine stöhnte leise und öffnete ihre Beine noch etwas weiter. Sofort waren seine Finger weg.

„Miss Granger, habe ich Ihnen erlaubt, sich zu bewegen?"

„Nein, Sir, bitte, Sir!"

„Bitte was, Miss Granger?"

Hermine zitterte. Ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen.

„Bitte, Sir, fassen Sie mich an."

Sofort waren seine Finger wieder dort wo vorher. Er war einen Schritt näher getreten, sein Mund befand sich nun genau neben ihrem Ohr.

„Miss Granger, das hier ist mein Spiel. Sie spielen nach meinen Regeln. Sie werden nicht kommen, solange ich es Ihnen nicht befehle. Sie bewegen sich nicht und Sie sprechen nicht, ausser ich erlaube es Ihnen. Das Einzige was ich toleriere, ist ihr Stöhnen."

Hermine wimmerte. Seine Finger rieben durch ihre Nässe, einer drang in sie ein.

„Haben Sie das verstanden, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir" keuchte sie.

„Gut."

Severus sog tief ihren Geruch ein. Merlin, sie roch gut, frisch, nach Frau, erregt.

Er stiess nun mit zwei Fingern seiner linken Hand in sie, seine rechte Hand griff nach vorne und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Er sah, wie ihre Nippel bereits steif aufgerichtet nur darauf warteten, von ihm berührt zu werden. Auch hier hatte sie seine Anweisung befolgt, und auf einen BH verzichtet. Er zupfte an ihrer rechten Brustwarze und registrierte erfreut ich leises Stöhnen.

Er begann, ihren Hals zu küssen, an ihrer Haut zu saugen, mit seiner Zunge über ihre Schulter zu streichen. Er öffnete die Bluse ganz und liess den Stoff zu Boden gleiten.

Hermine erschauerte, als die kalte Kerkerluft ihren Oberkörper streifte. Sie stand halb nackt im Büro ihres Lehrers, während er sie mit seinen Fingern verwöhnte. Merlin, es war zu gut! Inzwischen stiess er mit drei Fingern in sie rein und bei jedem Stoss entfloh ihr ein leises Wimmern.

Seine rechte Hand hatte aufgehört, mit ihrem Nippel zu spielen und nahm nun ihre Hände, die sie immer noch vor dem Schoss verschränkt gehabt hatte. Er hob sie nach oben über ihren Kopf, und bedeutete ihr, sich an ihm festzuhalten. Ihre Arme schlagen sich um seinen Nacken, zogen ihn näher zu sich. Seine Hand wanderte wieder nach unten, fuhr vorne unter ihren Rock und begann, ihren Kitzler zu reiben.

Hermine warf den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte laut. Ooh, das war zu gut! So viel besser als alles, was sie mit ihrem Körper in den vergangenen Monaten angestellt hatte! Sie fühlte seinen harten Schwanz, der sich an ihren Po presste. Ganz sachte begann sie, mit den Hüften zu kreisen, sich an ihm zu reiben, während seine Finger sie immer näher auf ihren Orgasmus zutrieben.

„Miss Granger" raunte der Tränkemeister atemlos. „Vergessen Sie nicht: Sie werde nicht kommen, wenn ich es Ihnen nicht erlaube!"

Doch Hermine brachte nicht mehr die Kraft dazu auf, sich gegen ihren Orgasmus zu wehren. Mit einem Schrei kam sie, ihre Muskeln zogen sich eng um seine Finger zusammen, als wollten sie sie auf keinen Fall gehen lassen. Ihre Knie wurden weich und nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich aufrecht.

Als sie langsam wieder runter kam, drückte Severus sie nach vorne mit dem Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch. Sie kam immer noch keuchend darauf zu liegen, froh, dass ihre zitternden Beine nicht mehr ihr ganzes Gewicht tragen mussten. Severus schob ihren Rock nach oben und fuhr wieder federleicht über ihren Po.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch klar und deutlich verboten, einen Orgasmus zu haben, oder waren meine Anweisungen etwa missverständlich?" fragte er leise. Seine Stimme war glatt und sanft, Hermine schauerte bei dem gefährlichen Unterton. Aber es war ein erregend gefährlicher Unterton.

Sie wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, da klatschte seine Hand auf ihren entblössten Po. Der Schmerz war knapp an der Grenze zum Unangenehmen, aber eben nur an der Grenze. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, damit ihr kein Stöhnen entfliehen konnte. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie das erregte.

„Nun, Miss Granger?" Wieder klatschte es.

Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten und wimmerte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir" krächzte sie. Dann hatte sie eine Idee. Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, dass er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte.

„Sie waren einfach zu gut, Sir!"

Er war etwas erstaunt, dass sie so direkt war, aber er spürte auch, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er öffnete den Reissverschluss seiner Hose.

„Dann werden Sie bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Sie jetzt nehme, als Bestrafung sozusagen."

Hermine, die das Ratschen des Reissverschlusses gehört hatte, schloss geniesserisch die Augen. Endlich, endlich würde sie bekommen, wonach sie sich schon so lange verzehrt hatte!

Mit einem Stoss drang er in sie ein, nur ein Keuchen verriet Hermine, wie sehr er es gebraucht hatte. Dann bewegte er sich erst mal nicht, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Sie musste zugeben, er war schon gross. Er füllte sie herrlich aus.

Sie war so eng, dass er beinahe jetzt schon kam. Ihre Muschi umschloss seinen Schwanz wie ein Handschuh, heiss, eng und nass. Langsam begann er, sich zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm, bis sie sich auf ihre Arme aufstützte. Jedes Mal wenn er in sie stiess, kam sie ihm entgegen.

Er hatte seine Finger in ihre Hüfte gekrallt, zog sie zu sich und stiess sie wieder weg.

„Merlin, so eng" stöhnte er.

Dieser eine Satz katapultierte sie gleich ein zweites Mal über die Grenze. Sie krümmte den Rücken, verkrampfte sich total, zitterte am ganzen Leib und schrie. Er hielt sie fest umschlungen, zog sie an seinen Körper, immer noch in ihr drin. Ihre Muschi zog sich um ihn zusammen, melkte ihn so heftig, dass auch er es nicht mehr aushielt. Sein Glied zuckte in ihr, dann kam er heiss in ihr.

0o0

Völlig erschöpft lagen sie auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Merlin" murmelte er.

Sie seufzte. Dann stand sie auf und begann, ihre Kleider zusammen zu suchen. Er richtete sich auf.

„Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?"

„Ich ziehe mich wieder an, Sir." Erstaunt und verständnislos schaute sie ihn an.

„Ihre Strafarbeit ist noch nicht zu Ende. Packen Sie ihre Sachen zusammen und folgen Sie mir."

Sie sollte ihm nackt hinterherlaufen? Während er bloss seine Hose zu schliessen brauchte? Ja, war er denn bescheuert? Dann sah sie, dass er auf einen der Schränke zusteuerte, der sich bei seiner Berührung in eine Tür verwandelte.

„Miss Granger, worauf warten Sie?"

Sie raffte ihre Kleider zusammen und trat durch die Tür.

Sie stand in einem Wohnzimmer.


	18. Give me what I need

**Endlich!** Bitte verzeiht, ich vergesse untertags immer, dass ich ja noch ein Kapitel hochladen wollte!_  
_

Viel Spass mit einer etwas störrischen Hermine =)

* * *

_Sie stand in einem Wohnzimmer._

Stand sie etwa in seinem Wohnzimmer? War sie in den Räumen von Severus Snape?

Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht, wer sonst sollte gleich neben seinem Büro wohnen? Hermine kam Filch in den Sinn und ihr wurde etwas übel, als sie sich vorstellte, wie sie ihm nackt begegnete.

Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging dann zielstrebig auf eine weitere Tür zu. Hermine folgte ihm verunsichert. Was hatte er vor?

Dann waren sie plötzlich in einem Schlafzimmer. Ein grosses Bett mit schwarzer Bettwäsche stand mitten im Raum, die Wände waren mit Holz vertäfelt, Fenster gab es keine. Das Licht kam von einem grossen Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Snape entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs mehrere Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt standen.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Hermine war erstaunt, wie unsicher er auf einmal wirkte.

„Miss Granger… Hermine."

Bei dem Klang ihres Vornamens von seinen Lippen zuckte sie leicht zusammen. Er registrierte es.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir nichts tun." Er kam auf sie zu.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was in den letzten Wochen in mir passiert ist. Du bist meine Schülerin, ich darf dich nicht begehren."

Er griff in ihr Haar und liess es durch seine Finger gleiten.

„Aber ich tue es. Wenn du gehen willst, dann geh. Aber wisse: Wenn du jetzt bleibst, dann kannst du hinterher nicht einfach verschwinden. Das werde ich nicht tolerieren."

Severus fühlte seine eigene Stimme zittern. Wenn sie jetzt ginge, er wüsste nicht, was er tun sollte. Längst hatte er begriffen, dass sie mehr für ihn war, als eine willige Bettgefährtin. Doch ihr gegenüber konnte er es noch nicht zugeben. Seine Stimme wurde wieder fest.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Hermine, du weisst es. Du hast mich lange genug beobachtet und ich habe es dir oft genug zu verstehen gegeben: Ich bin kein netter Mann. Wenn du spielen willst, dann spielst du nach meinen Regeln, oder ich werde dich bestrafen."

Hermine zitterte, doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob dieses Zittern von ihrer Erregung oder etwas anderem herrührte.

Moment, Erregung? Warum erregte es sie, wenn er so mit ihr sprach? Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war, dass er sie zu seiner Sklavin machen konnte!

Es war, als erwache sie aus einer Trance. Sie begriff, was er im Begriff war zu tun: Er wollte sie für sich haben, ohne selber Kompromisse einzugehen. Doch damit war er an die Falsche geraten.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Professor, wenn Sie keine richtige Strafarbeit für mich haben, dann gehe ich jetzt."

Irgendwie schaffte es Snape, seine Fassade zu wahren.

„Die Kessel der ersten Klasse müssen gereinigt werden, sie stehen im Klassenzimmer. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sie ohne Magie säubern. Los, gehen Sie!"

Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich schnell anzog und seine Gemächer verliess. Dann liess er sich rückwärts aufs Bett plumpsen.

Scheisse. Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse!

‚Hör auf zu fluchen, das nützt dir gar nichts!'

‚Ich hab gewusst, es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte!'

‚Ist doch egal, viel wichtiger ist, dass sie dich sitzen gelassen hat. Und das nachdem du sie gefickt hast! Willst du dir das wirklich bieten lassen?'

‚Sie ist gegangen, weil sie kein Interesse an mir hatte.'

‚Ist sie nicht. Wenn sie kein Interesse hätte, hätte sie Unterwäsche getragen. Und sie wäre nicht so verdammt feucht gewesen.'

‚Und was soll ich jetzt machen?'

‚Lass sie leiden. Zeig ihr, wie sehr sie dich braucht.'

Dann grinste der Tränkemeister böse.

0o0

Hermine schrubbte einen Kessel nach dem anderen. Hah! Das Triumphgefühl, das sie durchfloss, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was sie bisher je gefühlt hatte. Snape hatte sie es ja wohl gründlich gezeigt! Was glaubte er denn? Bloss weil sie drei Mal – okay, vier Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte, würde sie sich ihm sicher nicht ausliefern.

Nicht dass es sie nicht gereizt hatte. Oh, natürlich hatte sie der Gedanke angemacht, seine Lustsklavin zu werden. Aber ihr Stolz liess es nicht zu, dass sie sich ihm so unterordnete. Er würde noch zugeben müssen, dass er sie genau so wollte, wie sie ihn, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Als die Kessel sauber waren, richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich die Hände sauber. In dem Augenblick rauschte Snape in den Kerker, um ihre Arbeit zu kontrollieren. Hermine wartete mit verschränkten Händen auf sein Urteil. Er nickte.

„Los, Miss Granger, verschwinden Sie."

„Gute Nacht, Sir."

Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht, als er sie zurückrief.

„Moment, Miss Granger."

Als sie sich umdrehte, erschrak sie sich beinahe zu Tode, denn er stand direkt vor ihr. Schnell fuhr seine Hand unter ihren Rock und ein Finger strich durch ihre immer noch nassen Falten. Er zog ihn feucht glänzend hervor und hielt ihn ihr vors Gesicht.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein anderer das fertig bringt?" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging in sein Büro.

Hermine zitterte vor Wut. Mistkerl! Verdammter Mistkerl! Sie schlug die Kerkertür hinter sich zu. Dieser Punkt ging an ihn, aber sie würde ihn leiden lassen. Oh ja!

0o0

Als Severus erwachte, fühlte er sich grossartig. Hach, es ging nichts über einen erholsamen Schlaf! Richtig gut gelaunt ging er ins Bad, duschte und zog sich dann seine Roben an. Der Samstagmorgen war ihm von allen der liebste, weil die meisten Schüler deutlich länger schliefen als gewöhnlich. Dadurch war die grosse Halle beim Frühstück beinahe leer.

Auch heute war es nicht anders. Vereinzelt sassen Schüler an den Haustischen verteilt, die meisten ziemlich verschlafen, die Frühaufsteher mit einem Buch vor der Nase. Mit einem geradezu fröhlichen Gesicht (bei ihm bedeutete das, dass die Stirn nicht ganz so zerfurcht und die Augenbrauen nicht drohend zusammengezogen waren) ging er zum Lehrertisch.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, ging die Tür zur Halle auf und Severus hätte sich beim Anblick der eintretenden Person beinahe seinen Kaffee über die Hose geschüttet. Merlin, was war das?

Hermine Grangers Augen waren schwarz geschminkt, ihre Lippen leuchteten rot, das Top das sie trug hatte einen Ausschnitt, dass allen Männern beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Severus war sich ausserdem sicher, dass sie irgendwas mit ihren Brüsten gemacht hatte, dass sie so gross und prall wirkten. Der Rock den sie trug, verdiente die Bezeichnung als solcher eigentlich nicht, vielmehr war es ein ziemlich breiter Gurt. Ihre Füsse steckten in hochhackigen Pumps, die ihre elend langen Beine noch länger erscheinen liessen.

Severus hörte neben sich McGonagall nach Luft schnappen, als sie ihr Lieblingslöwenbaby so sah. Dumbledore schien sich an seinem Brötchen verschluckt zu haben, aber Severus kannte den alten Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er lachte.

Er konnte gar nicht lachen. Ihm war völlig klar, was Hermine damit bezweckte: Sie wollte ihn heiss machen. Und es ärgerte ihn masslos, dass ein Blick auf ihre Beine und ihr Dekolleté reichten, um seine Hose spannen zu lassen.

Mürrisch wandte er sich seinem Frühstück zu. Toll, das wars dann wohl mit seinem entspannten Samstagmorgen!

Hermine grinste zufrieden. Diese Runde ging ja wohl an sie!

0o0

Snape tat, als korrigiere er Arbeiten, während die sechste Klasse in den Kerker strömte. Naja, nicht strömte, wohl eher tröpfelte. Gleichwohl beobachtete er aufmerksam die Schüler, auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Gesicht. Der Rest des Samstages und der Sonntag waren ‚friedlich' gewesen, er war Hermine nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen. Doch insgeheim hatte er sich die ganze Zeit auf diese Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gefreut. Und sich, wenn er ehrlich war, auch ein wenig gefürchtet. Er wusste, wie er seine Schülerin heute quälen würde, aber was hatte sie sich ausgedacht?

Er war nicht dumm, ihm war sehr wohl klar, dass sie sich ihm nicht einfach so hingeben würde. Irgendwie hatte er am Freitag gehofft, dass es anders wäre, doch jetzt nahm er beinahe freudig den Fehdehandschuh auf, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte.

In dem Moment betrat sie den Kerker. Sie fixierte ihn und er starrte genau so unverfroren zurück. Sie wusste eh was Sache war. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, dann liess sie ihren Blick zu seiner Brust schweifen und leckte sich wie beiläufig über die Lippen. Oh, sie wollte also einen auf Verführerin machen? Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein.

Seine ruhige Fassade verwirrte sie schon ein wenig, doch Hermine versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie schaute ihm wieder in die Augen, begann dann wie auf Kommando ihn anzustrahlen, liess ihre Wimpern flattern und sagte mit zuckersüsser Stimme:

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape."

Dann ging sie hüfteschwingend zu ihrem Platz, wohl wissend, dass er den Blick nicht von ihrem Hintern lösen konnte. Kein Wunder, sie hatte den Rock der Schuluniform vor der Stunde noch schnell gekürzt, und zwar um satte zwanzig Zentimeter.

Diese Stunde versprach, heiss zu werden.


	19. Start to tease

**Sorry, sorry, sorry!** Ich weiss, es ist nicht mehr Donnerstag!

* * *

_Diese Stunde versprach, heiss zu werden._

Hermine setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe. Da Goyle im Krankenflügel war (er hatte sich in die Küche geschlichen, um Muffins zu klauen und war dabei von Peves überrascht worden, der eine Ritterrüstung auf ihn geschmissen hatte), würde sie heute alleine arbeiten.

Von hier hinten hatte sie alles gut im Blick und vor allem konnte Snape sie sehen, ohne dass alle andern Schüler gemerkt hätten, was vor sich ging. Sie schüttelte die Haare aus und legte ihre Bücher vor sich auf das Pult. Dabei achtete sie darauf, dass ihr Rock noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter ihre Oberschenkel hochrutschte.

Wenn Snape sich etwas zurücklehnte, konnte er ihre Beine sehen. Diese verführerischen Schenkel, so hell und weich. Kurzer Kontrollblick – die Schüler kamen weiterhin alle schön brav ins Zimmer. Aber keines der andern Mädchen hatte einen dermassen kurzen Rock. Huch, hatte sie da etwa getrickst?

‚Miss Granger, das entspricht nicht der Vorschrift!'

Mist, er war wieder in ihrem Kopf. Okay, ich darf nicht reden, nur denken.

‚Wovon sprechen Sie, Professor?'

‚Sie wissen es genau, Miss Granger, vergessen Sie nicht, ich kann alles hören, was Sie denken.'

Doppelmist! Dann auch nicht denken.

„Heute werden Sie einen Schlaftrank brauen und ich hoffe für Sie und mich, dass Sie es richtig machen, ansonsten könnten wir heute alle draufgehen."

Snape schritt durch die Reihen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Wenn Sie auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen, kann sich giftiger Rauch entwickeln, der uns umbringen kann. Deswegen werden wir jetzt gleich den Ernstfall proben. Sobald ich ‚Gas' rufe, werden Sie alle den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand verletzt oder zurückgelassen wird."

Er stand in der hintersten Reihe, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und brüllte;

„GAS!"

Die Schüler sprangen von ihren Bänken auf und rannten hastig zur Tür. In dem Getrampel fiel niemandem auf, dass Hermine ruhig sitzen blieb. Der Professor hatte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt und schob sie nun über ihre Bluse nach vorn. Sie liess ihn machen, wohl wissend, dass er jeden oblivaten würde, der etwas mitbekäme. Geniesserisch schloss sie die Augen, als er ihre rechte Brust knetete.

Merlin, immer noch kein BH! Sie war einfach eine Hexe!

Er liess sie los und rief die Schüler zurück.

„Sie werden zumindest nicht sterben. Also los, fangen Sie an."

Harry kam zu seinem Platz vor Hermine zurück.

„Was sollte das denn? Will er jetzt auch noch Sportunterricht geben? Und wieso bist du eigentlich sitzen geblieben."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„War mir zu doof, jetzt aufzuspringen."

„Und Snape hat nichts gesagt?" Misstrauisch sah Ron sie an. Weil er aber keine Antwort bekam, konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Trank.

‚Miss Granger, ich bin enttäuscht. Wieso geben Sie sich mit solchen Trotteln ab?'

‚Sie sind nicht immer so.'

‚Was Sie brauchen ist ein Mann, ein richtiger Mann. Einer der seinen Schwanz von seinem Zauberstab unterscheiden kann.'

‚Was für eine merkwürdige Metapher.'

„Ruhe" rief Snape in das Zimmer, dabei war es vorher schon totenstill gewesen. Als er merkte, dass er das gerade laut gesagt hatte, beschloss er, für eine Weil aus ihrem Kopf zu verschwinden.

0o0

Bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen: Keine Kessel waren explodiert, kein Gas ausgeströmt. Hermine stand neben ihrem Kessel und erhöhte die Temperatur. Es war ziemlich heiss und sie fühlte, wie ihr der Schweiss ausbrach. Ihren Pullover trug sie zu dieser warmen Jahreszeit schon lange nicht mehr. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, ob sie jemand beobachtete und sah, wie der Tränkemeister sie durch die Dampfschwaden hindurch beobachtete. Umso besser.

Lasziv fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und lockerte ihre Krawatte. Sie begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, ein Knopf nach dem andern, dann liess sie die Krawatte wieder darüber fallen.

Snape fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Merlin, was wenn sie jemand beobachtete? Aber die Schwachköpfe waren alle zu sehr mit ihren Kesseln beschäftigt, als dass sie etwas mitbekommen hätten. Er stand auf.

Hermine beugte sich über den Kessel, um den Thermometer in die hellblaue Flüssigkeit zu halten, als sie plötzlich etwas an ihrem Hintern spürte. Sie drehte kurz den Kopf, grinste, und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu.

‚Wie können Sie es wagen, Ihre Bluse zu öffnen?'

‚Wieso? Hat es Ihnen gefallen?'

Ganz leicht stiess sie mit ihrem Becken nach hinten und hatte sogleich den Beweis, dass ihre kleine Show tatsächlich nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen war.

‚Unterstehen Sie sich!'

Snape schob seine Hand unter ihren Rock und rieb durch ihre Unterhose über ihre Muschi. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nur ja kein verdächtiges Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Dann war seine Hand plötzlich wieder verschwunden.

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht langsam mal das Schnarchwurz hinzugeben? Sonst haben wir gleich ein Problem."

„Natürlich, Sir, entschuldigen Sie. Ich war nur gerade abgelenkt."

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor wegen fehlender Konzentration."

‚Mistkerl.'

‚Wie war das?'

‚Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Und jetzt raus aus meinem Kopf!'

Snape grinste breit. Hatte er es also doch wieder einmal geschafft, sie zur Weissglut zu reizen. Das war dann wohl ein Punkt für ihn.

Die anderen Schüler hielten den Atem an bei dem Blickduell, das sich zwischen Snape und Hermine entspann. Beide starrten einander an, dass Funken zu fliegen schienen. Und einen grinsenden Snape hatte auch noch keiner von ihnen gesehen.

‚Warum sollte ich? Da oben ist es sehr spannend.'

‚Ach ja? Danke für das Kompliment!'

‚Oh, ich spreche von Dingen wie den Träumen, die sie in letzter Zeit hatten.'

Hermine wurde rot.

‚Wie können Sie…'

‚Uh, da geht es ja wirklich heiss zu und her.' Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ‚Aber warum kommt da Black vor?'

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu grinsen.

‚Tja, da sehen Sie mal, dass Sie eben nicht der Einzige sind.'

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt und wurde sich ihrer Freunde gewahr, die sie mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Hermine, was geht da vor?"

Stimmt, ausser ihr und Snape hatte ja niemand ihr Gespräch gehört.

„Alles okay, Harry. Pass lieber auf deinen Trank auf."

Alle Köpfe schossen wieder zu ihren Kesseln, um nur ja keinen Fehler zu machen.

0o0

Die Stunde war vorüber, kein einziges Gaswölkchen war entstanden, alle Tränke standen perfekt verkorkt auf Snapes Tisch, alle hatten denselben smaragdgrünen Schimmer. Die Schüler verliessen den Kerker so zügig wie möglich, nur Hermine trödelte etwas rum.

„Ihr könnt schon mal gehen, ich komme gleich" meinte sie zu Harry und Ron, die auch sogleich verschwanden. Niemand hielt es länger in Snapes Gegenwart aus als nötig.

Hermine erreichte nun als Letzte die Tür, doch anstatt in den Gang zu treten, schloss sie sie zu.

Dann ging sie auf Snapes Schreibtisch zu. Er schaute auf und wollte gerade fragen, was sie vorhatte, als sie einfach um den Tisch herum ging, sich breitbeinig auf seinen Schoss setzte und ihn küsste, heiss und hungrig.

„Nimm mich" flüsterte sie an seinem Mund.

Das liess er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er hob sie auf die Schreibtischplatte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs waren sie beide nackt. Er schob eine Hand an ihre Scham und spürte, wie sehr sie erregt war. Merlin, er würde nie wieder unterrichten können!

0o0

Hermine zog sich wieder an. Rundum befriedigt wollte sie gerade den Kerker verlassen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

„Professor Snape, Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Etwas erstaunt ob der förmlichen Anrede hob er die Augenbrauen.

„Ja?"

„Die Tränke – ich habe noch nie gehört, dass dieser Trank bei falscher Zubereitung giftige Dämpfe ausstösst. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Snape lachte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie dieses Geräusch hörte und es verwirrte sie zutiefst.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind gut! Das habe ich nur gesagt, damit keiner dieser Schwachköpfe Zeit hat, sich auf etwas anderes als seinen Trank zu konzentrieren."

Er ging zu ihr hin.

„Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau."

Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und liess sie stehen.

Vollends verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

* * *

Meine lieben, treuen LeserInnen

Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss mit dieser Geschichte aufhören, ich habe einfach keine Zeit mehr. Die Prüfungen rücken näher, ich habe ein sehr zeitintensives Hobby, meine Familie braucht mich gerade und neuerdings muss ich um meine Freundinnen herum auch noch einen Freund koordinieren - also bitte kein Mitleid, mir geht es gut, aber es reicht nicht auch noch zum schreiben.

Falls jemand von euch Lust hat, diese Geschichte zu übernehmen, würde ich mich durchaus geehrt fühlen. Das kann in Form von einzelnen Kapiteln geschehen, die ihr mir schickt, oder ihr könnt eine eigene Weiterführung schreiben, wenn ihr selber keine Idee habt, wie ihr so etwas starten sollt.

Nur ein kleiner Input =)

Natürlich lese ich weiterhin aktiv eure Sachen!


	20. Just let me love you

**Ich bin wieder da!** Zumindest für ein Chap...

Nein, Quatsch! Ihr bekommt mehr, versprochen, gebt mir etwas Zeit, dann schliesse ich diese Geschichte schön sauber ab.

* * *

„_Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Frau."_

_Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und liess sie stehen._

_Vollends verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen._

Nach dem Essen hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei und Hermine drohten alleine bei dem Gedanken daran die Füsse einzuschlafen. Ron und Harry stritten sich schon das ganze Essen darüber, ob wütende Veela wie Geier oder eher wie Adler aussähen, was Hermine viel Zeit gab, über die Stunde bei Snape nachzudenken. Beziehungsweise darüber, wie er sie verabschiedet hatte.

Ginny wusste genau, dass etwas mit ihrer Freundin nicht stimmte.

„Herms, was ist los? Du sagst ja schon die ganze Zeit nichts."

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Was? Sorry Ginny, bin etwas abgeschweift."

Die Freundin rückte näher an Hermine heran und murmelte verschwörerisch:

„Ich hab eine Freistunde, lass doch die Geschichte der Zauberei einfach ausfallen, Binns merkt eh nicht wenn du fehlst. Dann können wir wieder mal quatschen!"

Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee, dachte Hermine, dann könnte sie wenigstens ihre Füsse noch etwas behalten.

„Okay, tun wir's!"

„Wir tun was?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde – wobei Rons Mund noch voller Kürbispastete war.

„Aufs Klo gehen" gab Ginny schlagfertig zurück.

„Ich treff euch in einer Viertelstunde bei Binns" sagte Hermine und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Ginny gab Harry einen Kuss, dann gingen die beiden Mädels davon.

0o0

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sogar Kekse und Tee auf dem kleinen Tischchen bereit gestellt, das vor dem riesigen, wahnsinnig bequemen Sofa stand. Ginny zog sofort die Schuhe aus, während Hermine ziemlich nervös aussah.

„Jetzt rück raus mit der Sprache: Was ist los? Das sieht ja ein Blinder, dass da was nicht in Ordnung ist."

Hermine liess sich zaghaft neben Ginny auf das Sofa sinken. Scheisse, das war ja echt todbequem!

„Also… Ich… Ehm…" druckste sie herum. Ginny sah sie auffordernd an und Hermine holte tief Luft.

Dann sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus, was in den letzen Monaten geschehen war. Wie sie und Snape sich beim Tanzen näher gekommen waren, was im Kerker geschehen war, dass sie Sex auf dem Boden der Wohnung der Schulsprecherin gehabt hatten, dass sich das bei der Party wiederholt hatte (von Sirius sagte sie wohlweisslich kein Wort), wie frustriert sie gewesen war und wie sich das Nachsitzen am Freitag gestaltet hatte. Sie erzählte Ginny von Snapes Angebot in seinem Schlafzimmer und wie sie hocherhobenen Hauptes aus seiner Wohnung gestürmt war, wie dieser Machtkampf begonnen hatte und schliesslich, wie er sie heute Vormittag auf die Stirn geküsst hatte.

Dann holte sie erst mal tief Luft. Ginny sass einfach da, schaute sie an und schwieg. Also eigentlich starrte sie mehr als dass sie schaute, aber sie schwieg definitiv.

„Ginny? Könntest du vielleicht was dazu sagen?" Hermine fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl.

Ihre Freundin räusperte sich und meinte dann mit einer extrem gequetscht klingenden Stimme: „Du weisst, dass dieser Mann ungefähr 20 Jahre älter ist als du, oder?"

Dann brach Ginny in Gelächter aus. Sie lachte so sehr, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen und sie kaum mehr zum Atmen kam.

Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis ihre Freundin sich beruhigt hatte. Wobei, Freundin war in dem Moment irgendwie unpassend, sie fühlte sich nämlich extrem verletzt und blossgestellt. Warum nur hatte sie gedacht, Ginny würde verstehen, was in ihr abging? Das Mädchen war noch ein Kind! Schmollend nahm Hermine sich eine Tasse Tee.

„Hach" seufzte Ginny und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg. „Das war unterhaltsamer als jeder noch so lustige Kitsch-Roman!"

Hermine schnaubte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny, dass sie offensichtlich beleidigt war.

„Süsse! Ich hab doch nicht dich ausgelacht! Du musst verstehen, es klingt alles so absurd, vor allem merkt da ja wohl ein Blinder, dass ihr ineinander verliebt seid, nur ihr offenbar nicht!"

„WAS?! Geht's noch?" Hermine sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Niemals ist Severus Snape verliebt in eine kindische, besserwisserische Göre wie mich!"

„Und warum hat er dich dann auf die Stirn geküsst? Das tun nur Väter, grosse Brüder, beste Freunde und Geliebte, wobei nur Letztere mit dir Sex haben werden."

Hermine setzte sich wieder.

„Und du stehst ganz klar auf ihn. Mehr als dir lieb ist."

Ginny rückte an ihre ältere Freundin heran und nahm deren Hand in ihre.

„Ich weiss, eine Beziehung zwischen euch kann nicht funktionieren, er ist dein Lehrer und du folglich seine Schutzbefohlene. Aber ihr seid beides Helden und du schliesslich seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres volljährig [1], wer soll da gross was sagen? Ich meine, Dumbledore liebt euch beide als wärt ihr seine Kinder, McGonagall wird das verstehen und das Zaubereiministerium, nun, ich glaube, das hat nach Voldemort genug zu tun mit der Neustrukturierung."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr plötzlich ganz leicht zumute war und sie umarmte Ginny herzlich. Wie hatte sie nur denken können, ihre Freundin wäre nicht für sie da? Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Aber was glaubst du, werden Harry und Ron dazu sagen, dass ich ein Verhältnis mit Severus habe? Die werden doch total austicken!"

„Du nennst ihn Severus? Wie süss" giggelte Ginny, wurde aber beim Anblick von Hermines Gesicht gleich wieder ernst.

„Entschuldige. Ja, die Jungs… Also über Harry brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn der nicht okay reagiert, werde ich ihm aber gehörig die Meinung geigen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Aber bei meinem bescheuerten Bruder funktioniert das leider nicht so toll. Er hat sich immer noch nicht so richtig damit abgefunden, dass Snape eben doch einer der Guten ist."

Ginny überlegte einen Moment.

„Aber Herms, du brauchst ihn nicht! Und wenn Harry einer Meinung ist, wird Ron recht schnell beipflichten, du kennst die beiden doch."

Hermine nickte. So hatte sie das Ganze bisher nicht gesehen. Ausserdem, wen kümmerte es, was Ron dachte? Das Einzige was für sie zählte war, dass ihre beste Freundin zu ihr hielt. Und von einer Beziehung mit Severus sprach ja bisher gar keiner – Merlin bewahre! Erst mal musste sie für sich verstehen, was da vor sich ging.

0o0

„Hermine wo warst du? Wir mussten Binns ganz alleine ertragen!"

„Ihr wart doch nicht alleine, ihr habt ja euch" grinste die Gryffindor und umarmte erst Harry und dann Ron. Die beiden schauten ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" fragte Ron erstaunt. Hermine grinste noch breiter.

„Ach, heute ist ein guter Tag, wisst ihr?"

Dann hüpfte sie davon in Richtung Verwandlung. Ron und Harry schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Dieser verdammte Frühling machte die Mädchen einfach kirre, da konnte Mann ja nur den Kürzeren ziehen.

0o0

Severus Snape sass an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro und korrigierte Hausarbeiten. Beziehungsweise die Arbeiten lagen vor ihm und schienen sich über ihn lustig zu machen, weil er noch keine Einzige mit seiner roten Tinte unter Beschuss genommen hatte. Aber er konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken als an Hermine Granger.

Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm? Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich selber immer wieder vorzuhalten, dass sie seine Schülerin war und beinahe 20 Jahre jünger als er. Er korrigierte sich nicht mehr, wenn er an sie als Hermine dachte, statt Miss Granger. Er versuchte nicht mehr, das Bild von ihr zu bekämpfen, wie sie nackt vor ihm stand, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, er schämte sich nicht mehr für seine Gedanken und Träume.

Aber er konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden wieso.

Was war es, was ihn zu dieser impertinenten, kleinen Besserwisserin hinzog, als gäbe es keine andere Frau auf Erden? Was machte sie so besonders? Aber auf diese Fragen gab es so viele Antworten, dass sie nicht alle wahr sein konnten.

Ihr Haar, das so wunderbar lang und geschmeidig war, seit sie es regelmässig frisierte. Ihre Augen, deren Gold-Braun ihn jeweils zu verschlingen drohte. Ihr Mund, der so unendlich weich und sinnlich war, ihre feingliedrigen Hände, mit denen sie ihn anfasste, eine Seite umblätterte, es war ihm egal. Wie sie die Spitze ihrer Zunge zwischen die Zähne klemmte, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, wie sie ihn ansah, in einem Moment voller Wut und Streitlust, im anderen voller Lust und Leidenschaft.

Severus legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Was wenn er… Konzentrier dich, Severus, du kannst das!

"Was wenn ich mich in Hermine Granger verliebt habe?"

Severus riss die Augen auf. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich platzen. Es schlug wie wild gegen seine Rippen und in seinem Kopf schrie eine Stimme ‚WAS?! Was hast du gerade gesagt?!'

* * *

[1] In Chap 12 sagt Dumbledore, Sex mit einer minderjährigen Schülerin sei für Severus' Karriere gefährlich und in Chap 16 belehrt Remus Sirius zum Thema Sex mit Minderjährigen. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Zauberer ja schon mit 17 und nicht erst mit 18 volljährig werden. Weil Hermine im September und ein Jahr vor Harry geboren wird, wird sie gleich am Anfang des sechsten Jahres 17, sie ist also von Beginn der Story an volljährig – SORRY!


	21. Closer

Wow! Ihr seid super! Danke all meinen lieben LeserInnen, die mir treu geblieben sind, obwohl ich euch so lange habe hungern lassen!

So, bald ist es vorbei... *schnüff*

* * *

„Ich bin verliebt" wiederholte Severus, so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich. Sein Herz schlug etwas ruhiger. War es möglich? Er hatte Angst, verdammte Angst. Wovor?

‚Severus Snape, jetzt sei einfach mal ehrlich und aufrichtig zu dir selbst!'

‚Ich weiss nicht, wovon du sprichst.'

‚Komm schon, Alter, ich bin du, ich weiss alles! Du kannst alle Andern belügen, aber nicht mich. Du liebst das Mädchen. Warum? Weil sie dir endlich mal Contra gibt. Weil sie schön ist, hinreissend sexy und wundervoll intelligent. Sie ist wie für dich gemacht: Im richtigen Moment unterwürfig mit einer gesunden Dosis Frechheit und Mut. Was willst du mit einer Frau, die immer nur tut, was du von ihr verlangst? Du brauchst ein Vollblut-Weib!'

‚Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert! Warum habe ich dann solche verdammte Angst?'

‚Du hast Schiss, dass sie genau so ist wie Lily. Du hast Schiss, dass sie Potter wählt und nicht dich. Du hast Schiss, dass du sie verletzen wirst, sie dich blossstellt und alleine lässt.'

Severus sank in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Diese Offenheit konnte ja echt weh tun!

0o0

Beim Abendessen sass Hermine an ihrem Haustisch und versuchte, nicht ständig zum Lehrertisch zu schielen. Hätte sie nicht so krampfhaft auf ihren Teller gestarrt, wäre ihr vielleicht aufgefallen, dass ein Paar schwarze Augen sie fixierten.

Albus beugte sich zu Severus und murmelte: „Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei nochmal miteinander reden."

Entgeistert starrte Severus den alten Mann an, doch der schien entweder vergessen zu haben, dass er gerade etwas gesagt hatte, oder das Hühnchen auf seinem Teller war tatsächlich das Spannendste, was er jemals gesehen hatte. Severus tippt auf Ersteres, wenn er sich auch nicht sicher war, ob das mit Absicht geschah, ober ob der Alte einfach langsam aber sicher senil wurde.

Langsam erhob er sich und ging dann den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang. Ginny sah ihn kommen und macht Hermine mit einem soliden Tritt gegen das Schienbein auf ihn aufmerksam.

„Autsch, Ginny, was soll…" „Mitkommen, Granger!" schnarrte es da hinter ihr.

Hermine erstarrte für eine Sekunde, doch dann schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und sprang wie eine Feder auf.

„Ja, Sir."

Mit hängendem Kopf und scheinbar zutiefst gedemütigt schlich sie Snape hinterher, doch Ginny wusste genau, dass sie nur versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

0o0

Severus sagte kein Wort, während sie in Richtung Kerker gingen, Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Sie wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihm sagen würde, was sie für ihn empfand, egal welche Demütigungen sie danach über sich würde ergehen lassen müssen. Momentan versuchte sie nur, den Mut dafür aufzubringen.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich zu der Statue eines sehr hässlichen Kobolds um und sagte „Kiss". Die Statue schwang zur Seite und legte eine grobe Holztür frei. Während sich Hermine noch ob des Passworts wunderte, nahm Severus seinen Zauberstab und vollführte einige überaus komplexe Bewegungen, worauf sich die Tür öffnete.

Er trat ein und Hermine ihm hinterher.

Wieder stand sie in seinem Wohnzimmer, diesmal aber auf der anderen Seite. Offensichtlich gab es mehrere Eingänge zu seiner Wohnung.

Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Severus Snape drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wir müssen reden" sagten beide gleichzeitig. Ein kurzes Lachen, dann wurden sie wieder ernst. Hermine stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden und ging auf den schwarz gekleideten Zauberer zu. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und beobachtete, wie sie sich hoben und senkten. Severus legte seine Hände auf ihre, fühlte wie warm sie waren, wie fein ihre Finger. Sanft strich er darüber.

„Hermine, ich weiss, dass kommt alles sehr plötzlich und überraschend. Heute Morgen wollte ich dich noch besiegen, aber jetzt…"

„Mir geht es auch so!" unterbrach sie ihn. Sein Stirnrunzeln ignorierte sie, der Professor in ihm musste warten.

„Ich war so verletzt, als du mich das erste Mal hierher gebracht hast, weil ich dachte, du willst mich nur als ein Spielzeug. Und ich wollte dir beweisen, dass ich mehr bin, nur war mir das nicht klar in dem Moment."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Ich wollte… Ich wollte eine Frau sein und habe mich wie ein Kind benommen. Ich wollte, dass du mich begehrst."

Sie schaute ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht.

„Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass du mir nahe kommst. Hermine, ich habe Angst davor, dass das mit uns schief gehen könnte. Ich habe Angst davor, wieder alleine zu sein."

Hermine riss ihre Hände von seiner Brust und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Severus zog sie an sich und so standen sie für einen Moment, bevor er mit der rechten Hand ihr Kinn hob und sie küsste. Aus einem sanften Kuss wurde etwas tieferes, sehnsüchtiges, beinahe verzweifeltes und sie klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende.

Als sie den Kuss aus Sauerstoff-bedingten Gründen kurz unterbrachen, schob er sie von sich, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen schloss er die Tür, entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Kerzen, die im Raum verteilt standen und kam dann wieder zu ihr.

„Bitte, bleib bei mir."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie schluckte. Er präsentierte sich ihr so verletzlich, so offen. Dieser harte, kalte Mensch war ihr gegenüber so anders. Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter und gleichzeitig brach sich ein leichtes Lachen Bahn.

„Du bist so dumm" grinste sie, während die Tränen stärker zu fliessen begannen.

„Hast du immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin?"

Severus' Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Aschgrau zu Dunkelrot zu leicht gelblich zurück zu einem gesunden Rosa.

„Und anstatt mir das zu sagen, lässt du mich betteln?"

Hermine kicherte. Das Lachen schien die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben.

„Wag es nicht zu lachen, Miss Granger!" rief Severus, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und platzte laut heraus. Severus entschied, dass er sie dafür aufs Bett werfen sollte, doch sie war schneller als er, schlüpfte unter seinen Armen hindurch und rannte quer durchs Zimmer. Ihre gute Laune war irgendwie ansteckend.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?" fragte sie, immer noch breit grinsend, von der anderen Seite des Bettes her.

„Was soll schon sein mit dem alten Mann?" fragte Severus provokativ und begann, langsam auf das Bett zu klettern. Anstatt davonzulaufen tat sie es ihm gleich.

„Nun ja, wie war das noch mit der Karriere?"

„Welche Karriere? Die als Kerkerfledermaus?" Nun grinste auch Severus.

„Ich meinte eher die als unschuldige-junge-Mädchen-Verführer" lachte Hermine. Sie kamen einander immer näher.

„Unschuldig? Von wem sprichst du denn da?"

„Oh, na warte!" Sie schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm. Er warf sich ihr entgegen und riss sie mit sich auf die Matratze. Nachdem ihr Lachanfall vorbei war, schaute er sie an und meinte: „Du bist volljährig, Dumbledore kann mich mal."

Hermine lächelte und Severus beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie.

Dieses Mal liessen sie sich alle Zeit der Welt.

Jeder Knopf wurde sorgfältig geöffnet, keine Magie, die Zauberstäbe folgten Severus' Hose in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, jeden Zentimeter zu erforschen, als hätten sie einander niemals zuvor nackt gesehen.

Hermine strich mit ihren Fingern über seine Erektion und beobachtete, wie er zuckte. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und ermutigte sie, mit ihrer Erkundung fortzufahren. Sanft strich sie an seinem Schaft auf und ab.

„Bitte" seufzte er.

„Was?"

„Bitte" Severus schluckte. „Nimm ihn in den Mund."

Etwas nervös leckte Hermine über seine Spitze, ein zischendes Einatmen war ihr Bestätigung genug und sie nahm vorsichtig die Eichel in den Mund. Sanft begann sie, daran zu saugen, während ihre Hand immer noch an seinem Schaft auf und ab strich. Severus entwich wieder ein Stöhnen und Hermine wurde mutiger. Sie liess ihn aus ihrem Mund gleiten und nahm ihn sofort wieder auf. Mit der Zunge liebkoste sie ihn am Übergang zwischen Eichel und Schaft.

Severus vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Merlin, sie war so gut! Woher wusste sie, wie sie es machen musste? Woher kannte sie diese Punkte, die sie nur anzutippen brauchte, um ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu bringen? Keuchend hob er ihren Kopf von seinem Schwanz. Er war überrascht, Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Baby, du bist unglaublich! Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig, komm her!"

Sie krabbelte zu ihm hoch und sofort drehte er sie auf den Rücken, küsste sie wild und fordernd. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg zu ihrer Muschi. Sie war heiss und feucht, genau so, wie er sie brauchte. Er rieb ihren Kitzler mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen und sie wand sich unter ihm, genau wie in seinen Träumen, nur jetzt war es real.

Hermine stöhnte an seinen Lippen und spreizte ihre Beine, so gut sie das unter ihm konnte.

Severus stemmte sich auf seine Hände und sah sie an. Sie war etwas verwirrt.

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Du bist so schön." Er küsste sie und drang dann vorsichtig in sie ein, als wäre es das erste Mal.

Seine Bewegungen waren genau das, was sie brauchte. Sie umklammerte ihn, hielt sich an ihm fest. Als er kam, stöhnte er ihren Namen und sie hielt ihn fest.


	22. Bring the devil to his knees

OH Shoot! Ich hab doch tatsächlich vergessen, das letzte Chap hoczuladen! Erde tu dich auf!

* * *

Arm in Arm lagen sie da, als plötzlich lautes Gepolter zu hören war. Sofort sass Severus kerzengerade im Bett.

„Jemand ist im Klassenzimmer!"

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich in Windeseile an und ging zur Tür.

„Warte, ich komme mit!" rief Hermine.

Severus wollte gerade protestieren, als sie jemanden schreien hörten.

„Wo ist sie? Sie Mistkerl, geben Sie Hermine raus!"

„Ron, beruhige dich, es geht ihr gut" hörte man nun Ginny kreischen.

„Gut? Die Fledermaus hat sie entführt!"

„Hat er nicht und er ist keine Fledermaus" sagte da Hermine. Nur in das Laken gewickelt stand sie im Durchgang vom Klassenzimmer zu Severus' Wohnung, Severus selber stand neben ihr, schützend den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieben ihre Freunde stehen.

„Was bei Merlins fleckiger, alter Unterhose ist hier los?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

Hermine warf Severus einen Blick zu und antwortete:

„Ich bin verliebt in ihn und wir haben ein Verhältnis. Aber lass dir doch die Details von Ginny erklären, wir haben zu tun."

Damit traten sie einen Schritt zurück und verschwanden wieder, und egal wie sehr die Jungs auch auf die Mauer einprügelten, sie konnten den Durchgang nicht öffnen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Severus küsste Hermine auf den Scheitel.

„Und ich bin stolz auf dich" gab Hermine zurück.

„Wieso?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Weil du ruhig geblieben bist und ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen hast." Sie begann wieder zu kichern.

Er beschloss, dass dieses Kichern auch etwas war, was er an ihr liebte. Sie quiekte auf, als er sie ohne Vorwarnung auf die Arme nahm und zurück ins Schlafzimmer trug.

„5 Punkte von Gryffindor weil Sie so vorlaut sind, Miss Granger." Sie lachte.

„Und 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, weil du so wundervoll bist." Dann küsste er sie und schlug die Tür zu.

* * *

Und wir müssen draussen bleiben, sorry!

Vielen vielen Dank! Es war super mit euch! Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hier Spass gemacht und ihr habt die Kapitel-Titel kapiert ;-) Gebt Beschied, ob euch der Schluss zu kitschig war und bitte bitte, habt mich lieb!


End file.
